The princess of damons awoke
by yuyu-chanScreamsYaoi
Summary: Harry passiert in den Ferien was ziemlich verrücktes. Was mit ihm passiert ,wie es danach weiter geht und was das alles noch mit den Leuten aus Naruto zu tun hat müsst ihr dann aber schon selber lesen.  Die Naruto Leute kommen erst im 5 Kapitel vor!
1. Chapter 1

Huhu  
hier ist meine erste Fanfic deswegen würde ich mich über Rewievs freuen damit ich mich verbesser kann. =)  
lg  
yuyu_****_

Disclaimer:_Die Harry Potter und Naruto Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern J.K Rowling und Masashi Kishimoto und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Fanfics sind nicht wissentlich beabsichtigt, sollte es dennoch so sein, bitte ich um Entschuldigung.  
_  
„reden"  
^denken^  
~parsel~

Vollmond

Eine Gestalt saß im Dunkeln. Sie hatte kurze, zerzauste, schwarze Haare, grüne Augen, trug eine Brille auf der Nase und abgetragene Kleidung. Doch das Auffälligste was man im Mondschein sah war die blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn. Es war genau 23:58 Uhr. In 2 Minuten würde der 30. Juli eintreffen und Harry Potter 17 Jahre alt werden.

Genau diese 2 Minuten kamen ihm wie Stunden vor. Doch da schlug die Uhr Mitternacht und Harry schrie auf. Ein weißes Licht umhüllte ihn und in diesem Licht verschob, verdrehte und verkleinerte sich sein Körper. Es vergingen Minuten bis das Licht verschwunden war und er blieb erschöpft auf dem Boden liegen.

Nach unendlich langen Minuten stand er auf, dabei sah er kurz in den kaputten Spiegel und schrie auf. Denn er sah im Spiegel keinen Jungen, sondern ein Mädchen. Sie hatte lange, glatte schwarze Haare welche bis zur Taille gingen, keine Narbe auf der Stirn und grüne Augen. Dann bemerkte sie, dass sie keine Brille mehr trug und trotzdem alles klar und deutlich erkennen konnte.

Sie fasste sich ins Gesicht. ^Okay, das ist echt merkwürdig! Aber Moment Mal – vielleicht ist das auch nur ein Traum. Genau! Das ist nur ein böser Traum^, redete sie sich ein. Doch es veränderte sich auch nichts als sie sich ins Gesicht zwickte. Nun konnte sie sich nicht mehr einreden, dass das ein schlechter Traum war.  
Auf einmal ging die Tür auf und ihr stockte der Atem.

Doch als sie sah wer durch die Tür kam atmete sie erleichtert auf, denn die Personen waren Hermine und Ron.  
„Harry bist du da", fragte Hermine leise um die Dursley's nicht zu wecken. Als sie keine Antwort bekam guckte sie sich im Zimmer um, doch dort fand sie nicht Harry sondern nur ein Mädchen. Hermine fragte verachtend das Mädchen:  
„Wo ist Potter und wer bist du", fuhr Hermine das Mädchen verachtend an. Dieses zischte etwas, was Hermine jedoch nicht verstand. Hermine fragte diesmal etwas bissiger und lauter: „WO ist Potter und WER bist DU?"

Das Mädchen antwortete:„Hermine, ich bin es Harry. Du musst mir helfen. Ich hab keine Ahnung was hier passiert ist! Außerdem, seit wann nennst du mich Potter und nicht Harry?" Hermine und Ron jedoch wichen von ihr zurück.  
„Wer oder Was bist du und wieso kannst du Parsel sprechen?", kam es nun ängstlich von Ron.  
Das Mädchen sie fragend an, als eine Stimme ertönte.

„Wo bleibt ihr denn? Die Muggel werden bestimmt wach wenn ihr weiterhin so rumbrüllt!"  
„Dieser Idiot ist nicht hier! Nur so ein komisches Mädchen was eine andere Sprache spricht", zischte Hermine sauer zurück.  
„WAS? Lasst sie stehen! Wir wissen nicht wer sie ist. Kommt, wir müssen ihn suchen gehen. Wenn ER heraus findet, dass Potter verschwunden ist sind wir angearscht!"  
„Ja, wir kommen", rief Hermine leise und wandte sich dann an Ron. "Komm Ron, sonst kriegen wir sehr viel Ärger!"

So verschwanden sie aus dem Haus.  
^Was war das denn grad? Wer bei Godric Gryffindor ist dieser „ER"? Am besten ich verschwinde erst einmal von hier. Nicht dass morgen Onkel Vernon hier rein kommt und mich so vorfindet! Zum Glück kann ich schon apparieren^.  
So packte Harry erst mal seine Sachen in den Koffer. Hedwigs Käfig würde er wohl nicht mehr gebrauchen, da Onkel Vernon Hedwig, sofort als sie bei den Dursley's ankamen, umgebracht und Harrys Zauberstab zerbrochen hatte.

Als alles gepackt war apparierte Harry schnell aus dem Haus der Dursley's…

Ich hoffe euch hat das erste Kapitel gefallen ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hay  
hier ist mein  
von meiner FF ich hoffe euch hat das gefallen :)  
Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß  
mit dem =D

^denken^  
"reden"  
~Parsel~

Das Treffen

Als "Harry" in London angekommen war ging er direkt in den Tropfenden Kessel. Dort fragte Tom der Wirt: „Junge Lady was kann ich für sie tun?"

"Harry" antwortete: „Ich brauche ein Zimmer bis das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts anfängt".  
Tom nuschelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, bis er sagte: „Das sind 1 Monat und 1 Tage. Es würde 10 Galeonen kosten. Verpflegung ist auch in den 10 Galeonen enthalten, aber nur weil du so eine Hübsche bist."

^Bei Merlin! Ich glaub ich muss kotzen, wenn der weiter so redet^, dachte sich "Harry" entsetzt. Tom zeigte "Harry" eben noch das Zimmer, und als er aus der Tür war legte "Harry" sich ins Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Als „Harry" am nächsten Morgen in den Spiegel sah dachte er sich im selben Moment: ^Ich bräuchte mal neue Kleidung. Die kann ich ja schlecht länger tragen ^(A.d.A: Harry tragt immer noch die Sachen vom fetti Dudley an!) Die Vorfreude war riesig und er fragte sich ob das as war, weil "Harry" nun ein Mädchen war.

Als erstes ging sie duschen. Nachdem sie fertig war zog sie wieder die alten Sachen von Dudley an – noch hatte sie keine Anderen. Danach gab's erst mal in aller Ruhe Frühstück. Fertig damit ging sie in den kleinen Hinterhof welcher von Mauern umgeben war.

Zum Glück war gerade da noch ein älterer Zauber, der auch grade in die Winkelgasse wollte. Er öffnete das Tor zur Winkelgasse und sie ging ihm hinterher in die Winkelgasse.

Als Erstes musste sie zu Gringotts um Geld abzuholen. Dies sollte aber nicht so einfach werden, da "Harry" momentan nicht wie Harry James Potter aussah. Wie sollte sie dann an das Verlies kommen?

Kurz überlegte die Schwarzhaarige und zog ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift aus der Hosentasche. Doch wie sollte sie als Mädchen heißen?  
^Mhm… wie wäre es mit „Calantha" als Vornamen? So hieß doch die Muggel-Sängerin auf die Dudley so stand… Ja… und nach Nachnamen nehm ich… Hiwel? Joa, nicht schlecht. Das behalte ich! ^  
Mit sich selbst zufrieden schrieb das Mädchen schnell auf den Zettel:

„Liebe Calantha,

hiermit übergebe ich dir meinen Schlüssel,die Volmacht über mein Verlies bei Gringotts und die Vollmacht über mein Erbe von den Blacks.

Harry James Potter

^Ob das gut gehen wird? Na, wir werden es sehen^, zweifelte Calantha an ihrer Idee. So ging sie jedoch zu Gringotts zum Schalter und sprach dort einen Kobold an.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, aber das habe ich heute Morgen bei mir im Briefkasten gefunden", log sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Der Kobold nahm das Blatt Papier, welches Calantha ihm reichte, und las es sich durch.

Als der Kobold aufschaute, lehnte er sich aus dem Schalterfenster und fragte: „Wieso ist Mr. Potter nicht selber erschienen?" Die Befragte wurde leicht panisch, was der Kobold ihr aber nicht anmerkte.  
„Ich war bei ihm Zuhause doch mir hatte niemand aufgemacht. Das Haus sah auch sehr verlassen aus. Ich weiß nicht wo er ist", beantwortete Calantha die Frage des Koboldes mit einer ruhigen Stimme, als wäre es die Wahrheit. Der Kobold rückte wieder in seinen Sitz und nickte.

„Wir können das auf ihren Namen umschreiben lassen. Dafür aber bräuchten wir nur einmal ihren vollständigen Namen, Alter und ihre Unterschrift, Miss", kam es von dem Kobold.  
So sah Calantha wenige Momente später zum ersten Mal ihre neue Unterschrift auf dem Pergament:

Name: Calantha Hiwel  
Alter: 17 Jahre  
Unterschrift der Person:_**Calantha Hiwel**_

Nachdem sie das fertig hatten konnten sie zu den Verliesen wo Calantha nun ein beträchtliches Sümmchen an Gold mitnahm.  
Doch bevor sie die Bank verließ fragte sie den Kobold ob es etwas geben würde womit sie das Geld aus ihrem Verlies in Muggel-London benutzten könnte, ohne extra zu Gringotts gehen zu müssen um die Währung zu ändern. Der Kobold bejahte die Frage und sagte sie solle kurz warten.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da kam er schon mit einer goldenen Karte und einem Blatt Papier wieder.  
„Nun Miss Hiwel, diese Karte würde 20 Galeonen kosten und wenn sie diese haben wollen bräuchten sie nur hier unterschreiben", erklärte der Kobold und zeigte mit einem seiner Finger auf ein leeres Feld, wo die Unterschrift hinein kommen sollte.

„Ich nehme die Karte", sagte Calantha sofort worauf der Kobold nickte und meinte, dass er die 20 Galeonen von ihrem Verließ abheben würde. Danach unterschrieb Calantha in dem leerem Feld welches der Kobold vor wenigen Minuten noch gezeigt hatte. Er gab seiner Kundin die goldene Karte und diese verließ die Bank.

^Am besten geh ich erst zu Madam Malkins damit sie mich vermessen kann und ich später meine Umhänge abholen kann. Danach geh ich zu Mr. Ollivander damit ich einen neuen Zauberstab bekomme, wenn es überhaupt möglich ist^, dachte sich Calantha pessimistisch und seufzte.

Sie ging über die Straße, um zum Laden von Madam Malkins zu kommen. Doch bis sie dort war dauerte es ein wenig, da sie sich erst einmal durch die Menschenmassen durchkämpfen musste. Es war schon sehr belebt in der Winkelgasse, obwohl es noch relativ früh am Morgen war.  
Endlich bei Madam Malkins angekommen trat Calantha ein, wo sie schon mit einem freundlichen „Herzlich Willkommen bei Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten" begrüßt wurde.

„Guten Tag, ich bräuchte Schulumhänge für Hogwarts", lächelte sie freundlich.  
„Kommst du neu nach Hogwarts, oder bist du dort schon in ein Haus eingeteilt", kam die Frage von Madam Malkins.

„Nein, ich komme dieses Jahr neu nach Hogwarts", antwortete Calantha freundlich.  
„Schön. Wenn du dich bitte auf den Hocker dort drüben stellen würdest, Liebes", kam es freundlich von Madam Malkins. Sie zeigte auf den Hocker, wo Calantha sich hinstellen sollte.

Sie tat wie geheißen, damit Madam Malkins ihre Maße nahmen konnte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie fertig war und Calantha von dem nicht sehr stabilen Hocker runter konnte.  
^Zum Glück - endlich runter von dem Hocker. Bei dem hat man das Gefühl, als ob man jede Minute auf die Nase oder auf dem Po fällt^, dachte sich Cal erleichtert.  
„Nun Liebes, du kannst deine Umhänge heute Nachmittag abholen, da sie bis dahin höchstwahrscheinlich fertig sind", sprach Madam Malkins mit freundlicher und ruhiger Stimme.

„Gut ich werde dann später vorbei schauen", gab Cala zurück und verschwand mit diesen Worten aus dem Laden.  
(Ich werde Harry in Mädchenform jetzt immer Calantha,Cala oder Cal nennen)

Es dauerte etwas länger bis sie bei Mr. Ollivander war, da die Straßen immer noch ziemlich voll waren. Dort angekommen, betrat sie den Laden und Ollivander kam sofort in den Verkaufsraum.  
„Guten Tag. Was kann ich für sie tun, Miss…", er stoppte, da er den Nachnamen seiner Kundin nicht kannte.

„Hiwel, mein Name ist Calantha Hiwel", half sie ihm auf die Sprünge. Ollivander lächelte nun und bedankte sich für die Hilfe. Das Mädchen meinte jedoch, dass dies selbstverständlich sei.  
„Nun lassen wir dieses Thema und kommen auf das zurück weshalb sie hier sind Miss Hiwel. Ich denke mal wegen eines Zauberstabes, oder", fragte er.

^Oh man, was ist das denn für eine dumme Frage? Natürlich bin ich hier, um einen Zauberstab zu holen. Wofür sonst? Etwa wegen Teppiche? ^ Calantha verdrehte innerlich die Augen.  
„Ja, genau deshalb bin ich hier", kam es höflich von ihr, obwohl sie ihm in Gedanken am liebsten ein Buch vor dem Kopf geworfen hätte.

Nach diesem Satz kam der Verkäufer auch schon mit einem Zauberstab an. Cal schwang den Zauberstab und die Vase, welche am Tresen stand, zersprang in viele kleine Einzelteile. Schnell legte sie den Zauberstab wieder auf den Tresen.

„Dieser war es eindeutig nicht. Versuchen Sie doch diesen hier", kam es von Ollivander der Calantha gleichzeitig, als er dies sagte, einen anderen Zauberstab gab. Doch leider klappte dieser auch nicht.

So probierte sie gut die Hälfte aller Zauberstäbe im Laden aus, bis Mr. Ollivander zu sich selbst nuschelte: „Was ist wenn SIE es ist? Ich versuch es einfach mal". ^Was bei Godric Gryffindors Unterhosen hat er da gerade genuschelt? Na ja, ich werde ja sehen was er nun macht^, wartete Cal ab.  
Es verging etwas Zeit, doch Ollivander kam wieder mit einer sehr schön verzierten Box. Er öffnete diese und gab Calantha den Zauberstab, welcher in der Box gelegen hatte.

„Dieser Zauberstab ist zehn und einviertel Zoll lang, ist aus Buchenholz und einer Feder des Todesphönixes gearbeitet. Sehr seltene Tiere. Sie kommen nicht oft vor - vielleicht 4-mal in einem Jahrhundert", erklärte der Zauberstabmacher. Cal jedoch nickte nur und schwang den Zauberstab. Ein goldenes Licht hüllte sie für wenige Sekunden ein.

„Nun Miss Hiwel ich glaube, dass das nun ihr Zauberstab ist", grinste der Verkäufer. Sie wollte gerade ihr Geld rausholen, als Mr. Ollivander meinte sie müsse nichts bezahlen.  
Erstaunt über diese Aussage nickte Calantha nur und steckte ihr Geld wieder in die Hosentasche von Dudleys alter Hose. Sie bedankte sich und verließ das Geschäft .Man konnte fast nichts sehen bei den vielen Menschen, die in der Winkelgasse herum wuselten. Cal verschwand aus der Menschenmenge und ging zu einer Mauer.

Auf einmal wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. In einer Sekunde blickte sie die Wand an und in der nächsten hüllte die Dunkelheit sie ein. Vor Schreck gaben ihre Knie fast nach und sie musste sich an der Wand festklammern, um nicht um zu fallen.  
Sie hätte fast aufgeschrien, doch ihre Stimme versagte.

Es hörte nach paar Minuten auf, als jemand hinter ihr sie etwas fragte: „Alles okay bei dir?" Calantha drehte sich um und sah erschrocken in blau-graue Augen. ^Draco Malfoy!^ Sie sah zur Seite und bemerkte auch noch Blaise Zabini und Pansy Parkinson hinter Draco.

Cala begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern und sah ängstlich in das Gesicht von Draco.  
Dieser jedoch verstand die Welt nicht mehr, als er dies bemerkte. Wieso hatte das Mädchen Angst vor ihm? Kannte er sie? Nein! Doch warum dann?

Calantha begann wenn auch mit ängstlicher Stimme und mit Stottern: „N..Nein mi..mir geht es gu..gu..gut". Draco glaubte ihr das aber nicht und kam einen Schritt näher, doch sie wich ein Stück zurück.  
„Sorry, muss weiter", nuschelte Calantha und verschwand so schnell sie konnte. Sie beschloss spontan in London neue Kleidung zu kaufen und wenn sie fertig wäre würde sie die Umhänge für Hogwarts bei Madam Malkins abholen.


	3. Chapter 3

Hier ist mein  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch =D  
Viel Spaß :)

„reden"  
^denken^  
~Parsel~

Shopping in Muggel-London

Nachdem Cala fluchtartig aus der Winkelgasse gelaufen war, hatte sie erst mal im tropfenden Kessel halt gemacht. ^Oh man wieso musste ich ausgerechnet Malfoy, Zabini und Parkinson treffen? Da wäre mir sogar noch Voldi lieber gewesen, als der Dreiergespann und das will schon was heißen!^  
Als Cal ihre Gedankengänge beendet hatte ging sie in das schöne Muggel-London. Dort schlenderte sie ein wenig rum, bis sie zu einem Laden kam, der anscheinend gut lief.

Dies konnte man erkennen, weil ständig Leute raus kamen. Und jeder hatte nicht weniger als 3 Taschen.  
So ging Cala in dem Laden namens „Bullstrone's" und als sie in den Laden kam schaute sie sich erst mal um und ihr blieb die Spucke weg. Da stand Kleidung!  
Der Raum war weitestgehend in Braun und braunrötlichen Farben gehalten, was auf die Kunden Wärme ausstrahlte.  
Der große Raum war gut aufgeteilt, denn hinten stand die Kleidung für die Männer und vorne die Kleidung für Frauen, welche dann noch in 4 Stufen unterteilt wurden.

äsche, welche links stand,  
und Röcke, welche recht standen,  
Oberteile die zwischen Schlafsachen und den Hosen/Röcken standen und  
Schlafsachen die zwischen Unterwäsche und Oberteilen standen.

Calantha ging erst mal auf die linke Seite zu der Unterwäsche. Erst ging sie umher und schaute sich die Unterwäsche ganz genau an, als auf einmal eine Stimme hinter ihr fragte: „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"  
"Ähm ja, ich bräuchte Unterwäsche", gab die Gefragte erschrocken und gleichzeitig ein wenig schüchtern zurück.

"Mal sehen …Was für eine Körbchen- und für eine Höschen-Größe hast du denn?", fragte die Verkäuferin weiter.  
„ Äh, das weiß ich nicht. Könnte man das den irgendwie messen lassen?", kam es von Cala die nach der Frage der Verkäuferin ein wenig dumm aus der Wäsche guckte.

"Natürlich, meine Liebe. Warte mal ganz kurz - ich geh eben das Messband holen." Nach den Worten verschwand die Verkäuferin kam aber schnell mit einem Messband bewaffnet wieder.  
Calantha guckte aufmerksam zu, wie ihre Maße genommen wurden. Als dies endlich geschafft war, wandte sich die Verkäuferin an sie.

"Okay du hast 85A BH-Größe und 36/38 Unterhosen Größe. So, nachdem ich das weiß werde ich dir mal ein paar Modelle raussuchen und du probierst sie einfach mal an, o'k?" Mit diesen Worten ging sie zu der Unterwäsche.  
Währendessen ging Cala schon mal zu den Umkleiden, dort wartete sie auch nicht lange, als die Verkäuferin schon mit einigen Modellen ankam. Diese waren in Schwarz, Violett (Lila), Rot, Grün und Weiß.

Sie schob Cal in den Umkleideraum und gab ihr ein paar Modelle, damit sie sie anprobieren konnte.  
^Oh man wie gehen die Dinger denn auf^, fragte sich das Mädchen. Nach 4 Anläufen hatte sie es doch geschafft den BH zu öffnen und anzuprobieren. ^Geht doch!^

Die Verkäuferin beriet das junge Mädchen bei der Auswahl der Unterwäsche und nach etlichen Minuten, welche Cal vor kamen wie Stunden, hatte sie ein paar Modele Dank der Hilfe der Verkäuferin gefunden.  
„Ähm könnten sie die Sachen eventuell zur Seite legen, weil ich suche noch ein paar andere Sachen?", fragte Calantha.

„Natürlich liebes", die Verkäuferin nahm die Unterwäsche und legte sie beiseite. Nun begab dich Cala zu den Oberteilen um sich dort umzusehen.  
Etwas später begann sie einige Oberteile rauszusuchen. Die Farben hielten sich bei den Oberteilen in Weiß, Schwarz, Violett, Grün und einige wenige in Rot. Als sie ein paar Sachen gefunden hatte, ging sie zur Umkleide und probierte diese an.

Es dauerte bis sie mit dem Umziehen aller Kleidungsstücke fertig war. Manchmal fragte sie auch die Verkäuferin, ob sie ihr eventuell helfen könnte.  
Als sie fertig mit den Oberteilen war, hatte sie die ausgesuchten Teile der freundlichen Verkäuferin gegeben, welche die zu den bereits beiseitegelegt hatte.

Nachdem sie nun die Unterwäsche und dir Oberteile hatte, ging sie zu den Hosen und Röcken. Es dauerte schon ziemlich lange bis sie die Hosen und Röcke zusammen hatte, da Calantha ja auch noch gucken musste ob diese auch zu den Oberteilen passen.

Das Anprobieren dauerte natürlich wieder etwas, aber als sie dann endlich fertig war, ging sie mit den Hosen und Röcken zur Verkäuferin und bat sie die neuen Sachen auch zur Seite zu legen.  
Danach machte Cala sich zu den Schlafsachen auf. Dort suchte sie sich 4 Schlafanzüge, 5 Tops, 5 Boxershorts und 3 Nachthemden mit Spitze raus. Damit ging sie wieder zu den Umkleiden und probierte sie wieder an.

Als auch dies erledigt war ging sie nochmals zu der Verkäuferin und berichtete ihr, dass sie nun endlich fertig war.  
„Also Liebes, das würde 309,16 Pfund machen", sagte die Verkäuferin nachdem sie alles kassiert hatte. Cal holte ihre goldene Kreditkarte raus und gab sie der Verkäuferin.  
„Einen schönen Tag noch und beehren Sie uns bald wieder", meinte die Verkäuferin zum Schluss.  
So ging Cala mit den 6 Taschen aus den Laden raus.

^So nun nur noch Schuhe einkaufen und dann eben die Umhänge bei Madam Malkins abholen^, dachte sie sich zufrieden. Sie war so vertieft in ihren Gedanken, dass sie nichts um sich herum merkte.  
Auf einmal stieß sie mit jemandem zusammen und sie landete mit ihren Taschen auf dem Boden. Cal hatte Glück, das nichts von den gekauften Sachen raus fiel.

„Autsch! Das tat weh! Hast du keine Augen im Kopf? Idiot", fluchte Calantha.  
„Oh sorry, hab dich nicht gesehen! Tut mir echt leid. Geht es?", fragte derjenige mit dem sie zusammen gestoßen ist. Direkt, nachdem er dies gesagt hatte, streckte er die Hand aus, um ihr aufzuhelfen.  
Währenddessen weiteten sich die Augen von Cala als sie aufblickte, denn es war kein anderer als…

Draco Malfoy!

^Muss ich den eigentlich die ganze Zeit treffen? Und wo zum Teufel hat er den seine Anhängsel^, fragte sich Cal säuerlich.  
„Ja alles Okay", antwortete Cala ihm sauer, und schlug Dracos Hand weg. Sie stand ohne seine Hilfe auf, hob sie ihre Taschen mit der Kleidung auf und danach ging sie an ihm vorbei und lies einen verwirrten Draco zurück.

^Was war das denn schon wieder? Wieso rennt sie schon wieder von mir weg? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt oder getan? Und vor allem - warum kann ich mich überhaupt an sie erinnern? Hab ich mich etwa…? Nein unmöglich, ich kenn sie ja noch nicht mal! Dennoch ist sie ein süßes Mädchen… Moment Dray, reiß dich zusammen. Es ist nur ein Mädchen mehr nicht! Am besten du suchst erst mal deine kaufsüchtige Mutter die hier irgendwo stecken muss^.

So machte sich Draco auf die Suchen nach Narzissa Malfoy.  
Währenddessen beruhigte sich Calantha verlangsamte ihre Schritte, denn mit 6 Tüten zu rennen war nicht lustig gewesen.

^Warum? Warum muss ich ausgerechnet die ganze Zeit Malfoy treffen? Bitte liebes Schicksal befrei mich für heute von Malfoy! Ich flehe sich an^

Sie blieb stehen denn genau im selben Moment, als sie zum Schicksal gebetet hatte, sah sie ein Schuhgeschäft.  
^Hm, vielleicht meint es das Schicksal doch gut mit mir, oder soll der Laden ein Versteck vor Malfoy zu sein?^

Mit den Gedanken ging sie in den Laden rein und schaute sich ein wenig um, als nach paar Minuten eine hohe Piepsstimme hinter ihr fragte: „Kann ich etwas für dich tun, Kleines?"  
Cala erschrak, als sie die Stimme hinter sich hörte, und als sie sich ein wenig gefasst hatte drehte sie sich um. Sie war sehr überrascht einen Mann hinter sich stehen zu sehen.

„Ähm ja ich suche ein paar neue Schuhe, da die welche ich grade an habe mir fiel zu groß sind", zeigte sie auf die Schuhe von Dudley, die sie trug. Der Verkäufer verstand und fragte welche Schuhgröße sie doch hätte. Calantha jedoch zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Mhm okay, dann komm mit", sagte der Verkäufer und zog Cala mit sich um ihre Schuhgröße messen zu können. "Eindeutig 37!", meinte er, nachdem er mit dem Messen fertig war.

„Nun", fing der Verkäufer an, „ich such dir mal ein paar Modelle raus, okay? Ach und deine Taschen kannst du ruhig neben dir ablegen." Die Angesprochene nickte und stellte die Taschen ab.  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis der Verkäufer mit ein paar Kartons wieder kam. Er legte 8 Stück vor Cala auf den Boden und sagte: „Hier ein paar Modelle und falls du etwas brauchst, ruf bitte nach einem Angestellten".

Mit den Worten verschwand er und Cal packte die Schuhe aus. In der ersten Box waren weiß-blaue Sneakers drinnen, welche auch direkt von Calantha anprobiert wurden. So packte sie ein paar Schuhe nach den anderen aus und probierte alle an.  
Als letztes hob sie die wunderschönen langen schwarzen Stiefel mit Zierschnallen außen auf dem gesamten Schaft aus der Verpackung, und probierte diese an.

^Wow, ich glaub ich hab mich grad in die Schuhe verliebt^, dachte sich Cala, nachdem sie auf den Schuhen ein paar Schritte gemacht hatte.  
So kaufte sie die weiß-blauen Sneakers, dann einmal grüne Ballerinas, noch einmal Ballerinas welche aber diesmal schwarz waren, dann noch 2 Paar Turnschuhe in Grün und in Blau und zum Schluss noch die schwarzen Stiefel.

„Das macht dann 120,98 Pfund", meinte der Verkäufer. Cala zückte wieder ihre Kreditkarte und gab sie dem Verkäufer, welcher sie direkt durch den Kreditkartenleser zog.  
Als er dies gemacht hatte gab er Cal ihre Kreditkarte wieder und packte nicht nur die Schuhe sondern auch noch 9 Paar Socken, 2 Paar Strumpfhosen und noch 4 Paar Feinstrumpf-Söckchen für Ballerinas ein.

„Einen wunderschönen Nachmittag noch", sagte der Verkäufer lächelnd.  
„Danke, gleichfalls", kam es etwas verwirrt von Calantha zurück. Als sie aus dem Schuhgeschäft ging machte die ein paar Schritte bis sie stehen blieb und nachdachte.  
^Mhm was brauch ich denn noch? Ah! Duschzeug und die ganzen Pflegeprodukte!^  
So ging Cala noch schnell in einen Drogeriemarkt in der Nähe, um dort eben die Produkte wie Zahnpasta und Duschgel zu besorgen.

Als dies erledigt war brachte sie eben ihre Einkäufe auf ihr Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel um danach von dort aus zur Winkelgasse zu gelangen. In der Winkelgasse angekommen ging sie direkt zu Madam Malkins um dort ihre Umhänge für Hogwarts abzuholen.  
„Guten Tag! Ich war heute schon einmal hier und ich sollte heute Nachmittag noch einmal vorbei schauen", sagte Cal freundlich als sie den Laden betrat.

„Ah du bist es, Liebes. Einen Moment, ich hol eben schnell deine Umhänge", kam es direkt von Madam Malkins.  
„Okay", gab Calantha zurück. Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam Madame Malkins auch schon mit den Schulroben an.  
„Hier liebes das macht 2 Galeonen und 3 Knuts", meinte sie lächelnd. Cala jedoch zückte schon zum vierten Mal an diesem Tag die Kreditkarte und über gab sie der Näherin.

Auch sie zog die Karte durch einen Kartenleser und gab die Karte der Besitzerin wieder.  
Danach packte sie die Roben ein und gab diese dem Mädchen.  
„Auf Wiedersehen und einen schönen Tag noch", rief Madame Malkins als Cala schon an der Tür war. Die Näherin hörte nur noch ein: „Gleichfalls", und die Tür fiel zu.

^Ich bin so müde. Am besten ich esse gleich schnell was, dusch mich eben, zieh mir meinen neuen Schlafanzug an und geh danach direkt schlafen^, dachte sich Cal gähnend, als sie die Winkelgasse entlang schritt.  
Im Tropfenden Kessel angekommen bestellte sie sich was zu essen und verschlang es regelrecht.

Sie bedankte sich bei Tom für das leckere Essen, ging nach oben in ihr Zimmer und duschte erstmal ausgiebig. Nachdem sie mit duschen fertig war entnahm sie einer ihrer 6 Taschen von Bullstrone's einen der Schlafanzüge. Sie fiel ins Bett und es dauerte auch nicht lang bis sie ins Land der Träume gewandert war.


	4. Chapter 4

Huhu ^^  
hier ein neues Kapi von mir ich hoffe es gefällt euch!  
Viel Spaß^^

Besuch im Ministerium

Cala wachte am nächsten Morgen erst kurz nach 12 Uhr mittags auf.  
Nachdem sie sich fertig gemacht hatte ging sie in einem grünen rückenfreien Top, einer hellblauen Röhrenjeans, welche sie noch mit den grünen Ballerinas kombinierte, runter zu Tom um dort erst einmal zu frühstücken.  
Als sie ihr Frühstück aß dachte sie sich, dass sie sich mal langsam in Hogwarts anmelden sollte!

^Also heute erst mal zum Ministerium – was könnte ich den noch danach machen? Mhm… ich könnte in die Winkelgasse gehen um mir ein paar Bücher zum lernen besorgen^  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Calantha das ihr Essen, welches sie beim nachdenken vergessen hatte, kalt wurde. Schnell schaufelte sie sich die letzten Bissen rein und ging noch schnell in ihr Zimmer um ihren Zauberstab zu holen. Nun konnte sie sich ins Ministerium begeben.

In London ging sie zu der Telefonzelle, welche sie schon aus dem fünften Schuljahr kannte. Sie tippte die Zahlen 62443 auf dem Zahlenfeld und schon fragte eine Frauenstimme nach ihrem Namen und dem Anliegen.  
„Mein Name ist Calantha Hiwel. Mein Anliegen ist der Besuch beim Einwohnermeldeamt und die Anmeldung in Hogwarts.

Die Telefonzelle spuckte eine silberne Plakette mit dem Namen und dem Anliegen aus. Danach setzte sie sich in Bewegung.  
^Man ich hätte doch Apparieren sollen. Dann wäre ich schon längst da, aber na ja kann ich nun auch nicht ändern. Manchmal bin ich echt doof!^ Cala rollte mit den Augen über sich selbst.

Unten angekommen umging sie den Sicherheitsbeamten, welcher mit einer großen Schlange vor sich „kämpfte", und ging direkt zum Informationsschalter.  
„Guten Tag. Ich hätte eine Frage – in welchen Stock muss ich gehen um zum Einwohnermeldeamt und zum Schulwesen zu gelangen?"

„3. Stock, 4 Tür links zum Einwohnermeldeamt und zum Schulwesen die 7 Tür rechts im selben Stockwerk", leierte die Frau am Informationsschalter genervt runter.  
„Unhöfliche alte, fette Kuh", zischte Cala so leise, dass die Frau es nicht hörte.

So ging Cal zum Aufzug und wartete, bis dieser mal endlich ankam. Nach dem die Türen des Aufzugs aufgesprungen waren flogen ein paar Memos hinein und heraus. Cala lies sich jedoch nicht beirrten sondern stieg direkt ein. Im Inneren drückte sie dann auf den Knopf mit der Nummer 3.  
Eine Etage später hielt der Aufzug und Mr. Weasley trat mit Kingsley ein. Beide unterhielten sich angeregt, jedoch sehr leise.

„Habt … endlich… gefunden?"  
„Nein… das… Heuhaufen… ER… sauer… nicht… finden…"  
„Der.. .kann… verschwunden… was… Voldemort… geschnappt?"  
„Das… schlecht… beeilen… finden!"

Cal hörte leider nur Wortfetzen, was sie nicht grade prickelnd fand. ^Man was sagen die da? Können die nicht mal ein bisschen lauter sprechen!^  
„3. Stock: Einwohnermeldeamt und Schulwesen", informierte eine eiserne Stimme die Gäste im Aufzug.

Calantha schreckte bei der Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. ^Was wir sind schon da? Oh, hab ich vor lauter belauschen und nachdenken gar nicht mitbekommen! Was hatte die dumme Kuh gesagt? Ach stimmt 4 Tür links zum Einwohnermeldeamt und 7 Tür rechts für Schulwesen.^  
Als erstes ging sie zur 4. Tür links. Daneben stand ein kleines Schild mit den Namen „Minako Hokisawa" und „Ella Jane Helton".

Cala klopfte und wartete bis sie von innen ein „Herein" hörte.  
„Guten Tag Miss, was kann ich für Sie tun", fragte die Frau hinter dem Schreibtisch, nachdem Cala die Tür hinter sich zugemacht hatte.  
Cala ging erst ein paar Schritte weiter nach vorne, so dass sie lesen konnte was auf dem kleinen Schild der Schwarzhaarigen stand.

„Guten Tag. Ich wollte mich hier gerne als Einwohner anmelden, Mrs. Hokisawa.  
„Gut nun dann setzen Sie sich doch erstmal", meinte die Angestellte höflich. Dies nahm Cal gerne an und setzte sich gegenüber der Frau.  
„Nun gut dann sagen Sie mir bitte erst mal ihren Namen, Miss."  
„Mein Name ist Calantha Hiwel und ich bin 17 Jahre alt", stellte sich die Schwarzhaarige vor.

Die Schwarzhaarige tippte dies in ihren Computer ein, bis sie schließlich das Mädchen verwundert anguckte.  
„Tut mir leid, aber es gibt nirgends einen Eintrag über eine Calantha Hiwel in unserer Datenbank, sondern nur über eine Calantha Misaki Alex Riddle-Hiwel", erklärte Mrs. Hokisawa höflich ihrem Gegenüber.

„Das kann aber nicht sein", rief Calantha empört und klammerte sich an ihren Stuhl fest.

„Tut mir leid, aber hier steht es nun mal. Aber haben Sie vielleicht eine Geburtsurkunde, Miss Hiwel", fragte die Japanerin.  
„Nein… hhab ich nni… nicht", schluchzte Cala.  
„Aber das ist kein Grund zum Weinen", versuchte die Angestellte Calantha zu beruhigen, „können Ihre Eltern nicht kommen?" Doch nur ein Kopfschütteln bekam sie von der Schluchzenden.

„Nein m...meine Eltern k…kön...nen nicht kom...men da sie vor 2… Wochen ver...storben sind", weinte Cala. Schnell kam die Angestellte um den Tisch herum um das Mädchen zu trösten.  
„Geht es wieder?", fragte die Frau nach einer Zeit.  
„Ja, danke", kam es etwas peinlich berührt von Calantha. ^Man seit wann kann ich so gut lügen und schauspielern^, fragte sie sich.

„Nun, wir könnten es so machen, dass wir Sie nun einfach nachträglich eintragen", meinte die Frau. Cala nickte und bekam direkt ein Blatt vorgelegt.  
„Das müssen Sie jetzt ausfüllen und hier unten im große Kasten kommt, wenn Sie fertig sind, Ihre Unterschrift", erklärte die Einwohnermeldeamt-Angestellte.  
Danach machte sich Calantha an das Ausfüllen ran.

Name: Calantha Hiwel  
Alter: 17  
Geboren: 30.07.1980  
Sternzeichen: Krebs  
Vater: James Alexander Hiwel  
Mutter: Lily Callistra Hiwel  
Unterschrift: _**Calantha Hiwel**_

Als sie fertig war gab sie den Zettel wieder zurück.  
„Nun gut dann – herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ab heute sind sie ein Mitglied in der englischen Zaubergemeinschaft", beglückwünschte die Frau als die das Blatt Papier entgegen nahm.

„Danke, und einen schönen Tag noch." Mit den Worten ging Cala zur Tür und hörte hinter sich Papier rascheln und noch ein schnellen „gleichfalls".  
^Jetzt eben noch schnell zum Schulwesen danach noch schnell in die Winkelgasse ein paar Bücher holen und danach erst mal was essen^

So machte Calantha sich zur 7. Tür rechts auf und sah eben zum Schild daneben.  
Dort standen die Namen „Jake Hewrighton" und "Charles Banner". Danach klopfte sie und hörte sofort ein „Herein". Sie trat sofort in den Raum und schloss hinter sich die Tür.

„Guten Tag, Miss, was kann ich für sie tun", fragte der junge Mann vor ihr.  
„Guten Tag, Sir. Ich würde mich gerne für Hogwarts anmelden, da ich die letzten Jahre Privatunterricht hatte und ich meine UTZ brauche", log Calantha ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
„Nun, ich werde mich darum kümmern und dem neuen Schulleiter von Hogwarts einen Brief schicken. Doch dafür bräuchte ich eben ihren Namen, Miss", erklärte Mr. Banner, wie Cal lesen konnte.

„Mein Name ist Calantha Hiwel, Sir", antwortete sie.  
„Okay, ich werde dann sofort einen Brief los schicken. Einen schönen Tag noch", beendete er die Konversation.  
Mit einem „Gleichfalls" verließ das Mädchen den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg zum Aufzug. Dort wartete sie nicht lang und konnte direkt einsteigen.

^Mhm, war gar nicht mal so schwer mich für Hogwarts anzumelden. Hab mir das eigentlich schwerer vorgestellt, aber egal^, dachte sich Cala im Fahrstuhl.  
„8. Stock – Einganshalle", informierte wieder die eiserne Stimme. Die Türen gingen auch schon auf und Cal beeilte sich raus zukommen, da viele Zauberer mit im Aufzug waren. Dennoch schaffte sie es noch rauszukommen und ging nun durch die Ministeriumshalle.

^Boah, wieso mussten bitte eben so viele auf einmal mit dem Aufzug fahren?^  
Cala bemerkte nicht in ihren Gedankengängen wie sie auf jemanden zusteuerte der sie ganz genau beobachtete. Kurz bevor sie zusammenstoßen konnten schritt die Person zur Seite, was Cala jedoch bemerkte.  
Sie hob verwirrt den Blick und rollte innerlich mit den Augen. ^Nein bitte nicht er! Nicht schon wieder er!^

Den es war kein andere als Draco Malfoy!  
Schnell wandte sie ihren Blick von dem Blonden ab und rannte aus dem Ministerium.  
^Wieso rennt das Mädchen immer weg? Doch vor allem warum muss ich immer an sie denken?^ Draco sah dem Mädchen nach, bevor er den Weg zu seinem Vater fortsetzte.

Währendessen lief Calantha wütend durch die Winkelgasse.

„Boah! Irgendwann reicht es doch wirklich mal, dass ich Malfoy die ganze Zeit treffe! Nun denn, jetzt eben noch ein paar Bücher holen, dann schnell was essen und danach kann ich ja ein wenig lernen", murmelte Cala in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart.

So ging sie schnell zu Flourish & Blotts um dort noch ein paar Bücher für verschiedene Fächer zu suchen. Sie steuerte gerade die Kasse an, als sie ein Schwarz-rot gebundenes Buch fand.  
^Mhm mal sehen… was steht da? „Verteidigung gegen Vampire, Elfen, Veelas und Dämonen" von Razalas Nirethyls- Rodniffyrg. Komischer Name, aber vielleicht kann mir das Buch ja hilfreich sein^.  
So kaufte Cal die ganzen Bücher und ging in den Tropfenden Kessel, um dort etwas zu essen.

Im Ministerium /Bei Draco Malfoy:

„Mann, mein Vater kann sich ja auch nie entscheiden! Zuerst sagt er zu mir „ich bin unten wenn du kommst", danach kommt ein Memo und darin steht „komm in mein Büro"", brummte Draco, als er aus dem Aufzug stieg.  
Beim Büro seines Vaters angekommen klopfte er und betrat er den Raum, als er ein „Herein" hörte.  
Sein Vater hielt einem Brief in der Hand, welchen er aufmerksam durchlas.


	5. Chapter 5

Huhu^^  
Da bin ich wieder mit einem neuem Kapitel ;)  
ich hoffe es gefällt euch

„reden"  
^denken^  
~parsel~

Lucius Malfoy & 2 komische Jungs

Nach dem Calantha etwas gegessen hatte machte sie sich auf in ihr Zimmer, wo sie dann erst mal ihre Bücher rausholte und sie auf den alten Schreibtisch, in ihrem Zimmer, stellte.  
^Mhm mit welchem Buch soll ich den Anfangen?^, dachte sie sich. Dabei sah sie immer wieder auf das schwarz-rote Buch.  
Schnell schnappte sie es sich und legt sich damit auf ihr Bett. Sie schlug das Buch auf und las sich erst einmal das Inhaltsverzeichnis durch:

Vorwort  
1. Allgemeines über Elfen  
1.1 Elfenarten  
1.2 Stärken  
1.3 Schwächen  
1.4 Nahrung  
1.5 Bindung

2. Allgemeines über Veelas  
2.1 Veelaarten  
2.2 Stärken  
2.3 Schwächen  
2.4 Nahrung  
2.5 Bindung

3. Allgemeines über Dämonen  
3.1 Dämonenarten  
3.2 Stärken  
3.3 Schwächen  
3.4 Nahrung  
3.5 Bindung

4. Allgemeines über Vampire  
4.1 Vampirarten  
4.2 Stärken  
4.3 Schwächen  
4.4 Nahrung  
4.5 Bindung

^Mhm hört sich ja gar nicht mal so schlecht an^, dachte Cala. Währenddessen schlug sie die nächste Seite auf um sich das Vorwort einmal durchzulesen.  
Das Vorwort:

„Liebe Leserinnen und Leser,

Ich freu mich ihnen ein wenig  
über die Elfen, Veelas, Dämonen und Vampire zu erklären.  
Leider müssen sich diese Wesen noch heute verstecken, weil die Weißmagier sie  
aus der Zauberwelt verscheucht haben, da sie dachten, dass diese gefährlich seien, was jedoch völlig falsch ist.  
Daher möchte ich ihnen gerne ein wenig über diese wundervollen Geschöpfe erzählen."

Razalas Nirethyls-Rodniffyrg

^Diese Wesen müssen sich wegen den Weißmagiern verstecken? Wie gemein! ^  
Danach blätterte sie weiter und fing an zu lesen, bis sie nach einiger Zeit ins Land der Träume wanderte.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Cal ziemlich früh für ihre Verhältnisse auf.  
^Oh, ich muss gestern voll beim Lesen eingeschlafen sein, dabei war das Buch doch so interessant. Aber egal. Ich sollte erst mal was essen gehen. Danach kann ich ja immer noch etwas lesen^, dachte sich Cala.  
Gedacht – getan.  
Als sie dann fertig war, machte sie sich auf den Weg nach unten zu Tom, um dort genüsslich ein Toast mit Erdbeermarmelade und Rührei zu verspeisen.

Gestärkt ging sie hoch in ihr Zimmer und erschrak ein wenig, als sie eine pechschwarze Eule, welche gegen das Fenster pickte, sah. Sie öffnete schnell das Fenster und die Eule flatterte durch das Fenster.  
„Hey wer hat dich den geschickt meine Schöne?", fragte das Mädchen die Eule. Die hielt ihr aber als Antwort nur ihr Bein hin.

„Oh von Hogwarts", überraschte es Calantha, als sie das Siegel erkannte. Schnell öffnete sie den Brief und las diesen durch:  
Sehr geehrte Mrs. Hiwel,

Ich würde mich freuen Sie nächsten Samstag um 14:30, am Mursili Café ,  
anzutreffen, da wir noch einige Sachen besprechen müssen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Lucius Malfoy  
Schulleiter von Hogwarts.

„WAS? Lucius Malfoy Schulleiter von Hogwarts? Oh mein Gott ich glaub die Welt geht unter", schrie Cala. Sie zwang sich zur Ruhe, bevor sie sich hinsetzte und schnell eine Antwort verfasste.

_**Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy**_

Ich werde mich am Samstag um 14:30,am Mursili Café einfinden.  
Ich freue mich auf das Gespräch.

_**Mit freundlichen Grüßen,**_  
_**Calantha Hiwel**_

Zufrieden mit dem Brief machte sie sich auf zu der Eule, die am Fensterbrett wartete. Schnell band sie eben das Pergament am Fuß der Eule fest, welche danach auch schon aus dem Fenster flog.  
Cala schaute noch eine Weile der Eule hinterher, als ihr einfiel dass sie ja noch weiter am Buch lesen wollte. Und so verbrachte sie den Tag.  
Die Tage vergingen schnell und kaum versah Cala sich war dann auch schon Samstag.

Sie machte sich schnell fertig um dann in die Winkelgasse, und zum Mursili Café, zu gelangen.  
Dort angekommen wartete sie nicht lang bis Lucius auch schon auftauchte.  
„Entschuldigen Sie - sind Sie Mrs. Hiwel?"  
„Ja, Sir, das bin ich. Dann müssen Sie Mr. Malfoy sein, richtig?"  
„Genau. Nun - wollen wir uns nicht setzten? Ich denke es lässt sich dann besser reden."  
„Ja, gern"

So setzten sich Cala und Lucius nach draußen (bei 30° eigentlich logisch) um dann mit ihrem Gespräch anzufangen. Doch davor bestellten sie erst einmal ihre Getränke.  
„Nun, Mrs. Hiwel", fing Lucius an wurde aber unterbrochen.  
„Calantha, Sir! Nennen Sie mich bitte Calantha"  
„Nun gut, Calantha. Ich wollte mich mit Ihnen treffen, weil ich Ihre ZAG´s brauche damit Sie für die 7. Klasse zugelassen werden."  
„Ähm, das wird wahrscheinlich ein Problem sein", meinte das Mädchen leicht bedrückt.

„Warum sollte das ein Problem sein?", wollte Lucius wissen.  
„Na ja, weil ich keinen ZAG Abschluss besitze", antwortete Cal  
„Weshalb haben Sie den keine?", fragte Lucius erstaunt.  
Kurz wurden sie unterbrochen, weil ihre Getränke geliefert wurden.  
^Man, weil ich keine habe, deshalb^, dachte sich Cala nach der Unterbrechung, antwortete jedoch: „Mein Vater hatte mich bis zu seinem Tod vor 2 Wochen selbst unterrichtet, aber könnte man diese eventuell nachholen?"

„Natürlich kann man die ZAG´s nachholen. Ich werde die nötigen Schritte in die Wege leiten, damit Sie ihre Prüfungen ablegen können. Ich schicke Ihnen dann eine Eule, wo alles drin steht, wäre das in Ordnung für Sie?"  
„Ja, das wäre in Ordnung. Nur ich hätte da noch eine Frage, Sir!"

„Welche wäre das?", fragte Lucius  
„Könnte ich mir vielleicht ein paar Bücher von Hogwarts ausleihen, damit ich mich auf die Prüfungen vorbereiten kann?", fragte Calantha schüchtern.

„Natürlich können Sie das! Ich schicke Ihnen dann zusammen mit den Informationen für Ihre Prüfungen das Datum, wann Sie die Bücher holen können. Außerdem kann ich Ihnen dann auch gleich das Schloss zeigen", antwortete der Blonde.  
„Ich danke Ihnen, Mr. Malfoy"

„Gern geschehen. Und nun entschuldigen Sie mich bitte. Ich muss noch einige Sachen erledigen." Nach diesem Satz holte er Geld für die 2 Getränke aus seiner Brieftasche und legte sie auf den Tisch. Er verabschiedete sich und verließ Cala.  
Sie trank noch den letzten Schluck ihres Getränks aus und ging dann zum nächsten Kräuterladen, um dort ein paar Zutaten für Tränke zu kaufen, sodass sie für Zaubertränke etwas brauen üben konnte.

Bei dem Laden angekommen ging sie grad rein, was sich jedoch als keine so gute Idee herausstellte, weil sie gleich am Eingang umgerannt wurde.  
„Autsch!"

Nach dieser Aussage drehte sich der Junge, der sie aus Versehen auf den Boden gestoßen hatte, um. Er hatte blonde stachelartige Haare und azurblaue Augen. Sein Oberteil war ein Oranges Muskel-Shirt, welches aber gut zu den schwarzen Bermudas passte.  
Eigentlich sah er aus wie ein ganz normaler Junge doch, was ihn komisch aussehen ließ, war das Stirnband mit einer seltsamen Metallplatte, worauf ein merkwürdiges Zeichen abgebildet war.

„Gomennasai! Daijoubu desu-ka?", fragte der Junge in einer anderen Sprache.  
Cala schaute ihn fragend an bis er sich selbst mit seiner Hand gegen die Stirn schlug.  
„Sorry, ich hab grad wieder auf Japanisch geredet! Ich meinte, dass es mir leid tut und ob es dir gut geht?", lachte der Blondschopf.

„Ach so! Ja danke, mir geht's gut", beantwortete Calantha die Frage überrascht. Sie ergriff die Hand des Blonden um ließ sich wieder auf die Beine ziehen.  
„Ahh stimmt, ich sollte mich vielleicht einmal vorstellen. Mein Name ist Naruto Uzumaki", stellte der Junge, nicht ganz ohne Akzent, sich vor.  
„Mein Name ist Calantha Hiwel. Darf ich Naruto sagen?", fragte Cal unsicher.  
„Na klar! Aber ich kann doch auch Calantha sagen, oder?", lachte Naruto.

„Natürlich."  
„Wie kann ich dir helfen, Calantha? Weswegen bist du hier", wollte Naruto dann wissen, denn das Mädchen kam bestimmt nicht einfach so in den Laden. Kurz überlegte die Schwarzhaarige.  
„Ah stimmt! Die Zutaten für die Tränke, die ich machen wollte", fiel ihr siedendheiß ein.  
„Soll ich dir helfen die Zutaten zusammen zu suchen?", wollte der Blondschopf wissen.

„Ja, gerne", antwortete Cala glücklich.  
So suchten die beiden die Zutaten für die Tränke die Calantha brauen wollte heraus. Nach dem sie fertig waren gingen die zusammen zu einem Eiscafé und bestellten sich dort jeweils ein Eis.  
„Danke für die Hilfe", bedankte Cala sich zwischendurch.

„Kein Problem, hab ich gern gemacht. Außerdem hab ich Zeit, also…", meinte der Blonde.  
^Naruto ist echt ein netter Kerl^, gestand sich Cal ein.  
Sie warteten auch nicht lange mehr, bis ihr Eis kam, und unterhielten sich, während die beiden ihr Eis genossen.  
„Mhm… Naruto ich wollte dich schon die ganze Zeit mal fragen was das ist?", zeigte Cala mit dem Finger auf das Stirnband von Naru.  
„Du musst wissen - ich bin ein Ninja mit magischen Fähigkeiten und dieses Stirnband zeigt, das ich ein Ninja von dem Dorf Konohagakure bin", erklärte Naruto kichernd.

Calantha guckte ihn ungläubig an. ^Naruto ist ein Ninja! Das kann doch gar nicht sein! Es gibt doch keine Ninjas mehr, oder etwa doch? ^  
Naruto konnte nicht anders als zu lachen, denn der Gesichtsausdruck von Cal war einfach Gold wert.  
„Du bist ein Ninja mit magischen Fähigkeiten?", fragte Cala noch mal nach.  
„Jepp, ein waschechter Ninja, nur eben noch mit magischen Fähigkeiten", meinte der Blonde lächelnd.

„Okay… dann sag mal Naruto, was macht ein Ninja dann hier?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige neugierig.  
„Ich will mehr über Magie lernen und auch wie ich meine eigene gezielt einsetzten kann. Außerdem hab ich noch eine Mission zu erfüllen", erklärte Naruto.  
^Ob ich fragen soll, was das für eine Mission ist? Ich mein mehr als nein kann er ja nicht sagen. ^, dachte das Mädchen.

„Naruto? Was ist denn deine Mission?", wollte Cala, nachdem sie sich entschied zu fragen, wissen.  
„Tut mir leid, Calantha, das darf ich dir nicht sagen", meinte Naru ernst.  
„Nicht so schlimm!"  
Darauf wurde das Gesicht des Blonden wieder freundlich.  
„NARUTO!", schrie auf einmal jemand wütend.

Cala blickte hoch hinter wo ein blau-schwarzhaariger Junge stand und den Blonden wütend anschaute.  
Als Naru den Schrei hörte wurde er ganz weiß, denn er wusste wessen Stimme das war! Es konnte nur die von seinem Freund Sasuke Uchiha kommen und nachdem er sich umgedreht hatte konnte er auch schon in das wütende Gesicht von ihm schauen.

„Sasuke…", piepste Naruto.  
„Omae(1)", fauchte der Blau-schwarzhaarige.  
„Sasu… ehm… was…", weiter kam der Blonde auch nicht, da er direkt von Sasuke unterbrochen wurde.  
„Ich warte schon seit 2 Stunden auf dich und du hast nichts besseres zu tun als Eis zu essen!", zischte Sasu und funkelte Naru böse an.

^ Shimatta(2)! Das hat ich ganz vergessen das ich noch mit Sasu verabredete war^, fiel es Naruto ein.  
„'Tschuldigung, aber könnte mich eben jemand aufklären?", fragte Cala, die sich das Schauspiel in Ruhe angesehen hatte, vorsichtig.  
Erst nach dieser Frage bemerkte Sasuke Cala.  
„Du bist?", wollte Uchiha, immer noch ziemlich sauer, wissen.  
„Mein Name Calantha Hiwel und du heißt Sasuke…", antwortete Cal stoppte jedoch beim Nachnamen, da sie diesen nicht kannte.

„Uchiha! Mein Name ist Sasuke Uchiha", half Sasuke nach.  
„Okay danke Sasuke. Ähm, was ist denn jetzt hier los?", fragte Calantha noch mal.  
„Nun also - ich war mit Naruto vor 2 Stunden", Sasuke blickte seinen Freund noch mal böse an, „verabredet, aber der Herr meinte ja nicht erscheinen zu müssen".  
„Sasu gomen(3), ich hab es aber voll vergessen", nuschelte Naru entschuldigend.  
„Du vergisst viel in letzter Zeit", bemerkte Uchiha.  
„Ich weiß. Tut mir wirklich leid!", entschuldigte sich der Blonde.  
„Na gut, ich verzeih dir"  
„Arigato(4), Sasuke", bedanke sich Naru und küsste Sasu.

Cala guckte dem Geschehen einfach nur zu und fand es recht amüsant. ^Also die Beiden benehmen sich wie ein altes Ehepaar: erst streiten und danach wieder versöhnen. ^  
Nach einiger Zeit lösten sich die Beiden, welche sich vor paar Minuten noch gestritten haben.  
„Kann ich daraus schließen, dass ihr zusammen seid?", kicherte das einzige Mädchen in der Runde.

Naruto und Sasuke wurden rot um die Nase, nickten jedoch.  
^Süß wenn die beiden rot werden^, lachte Cal innerlich. „Ihr müsst nicht rot werden. Ich finde es schön wenn sich zwei Menschen gefunden haben und sich lieben."

Auf einmal hörte man ein Magenknurren. Calantha und Sasuke mussten lachen, als sie sahen wie Naru beschämt weg guckte, weil es sein Magen war welcher sich gemeldet hatte.  
„Hört auf zu lachen! Das ist nicht lustig! Schließlich musste ich schon ganze 5 Wochen ohne Ramen leben!", jammerte der Blonde den anderen beiden die Ohren voll.

„Was ist denn Ramen?", fragte Cal immer noch lachend.  
„Ramen ist eine Nudelsuppe und Naru ist - wie soll ich sagen - danach süchtig. Er könnte sie zu jeder Tageszeit essen und wenn er Ramen isst, dann nicht eine Schüssel - nein, meist sind es dann auch noch 10-30 Portionen!", klärte Sasu das Mädchen auf. Diese schaute ihn danach ungläubig an.

„Das ist doch nicht dein ernst?"  
„Ähm, doch", antwortete Uchiha.  
„Leute, schön und gut, dass ihr das geklärt habt, aber ich hab trotzdem noch Hunger!", beschwerte sich Uzumaki.

„Kommt, ich hab vorhin ein japanisches Restaurant gesehen. Vielleicht haben die ja Ramen.", setzte Sasuke sich in Bewegung und zog seinen Freund und Cala hinter sich.  
Dort angekommen setzten sie sich erst einmal an einen freien Tisch draußen.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht dass es hier in der Winkelgasse ein japanisches Restaurant gibt", gab Cal überrascht von sich.

„Tja, jetzt weißt du es ja. Und Naruto - ich weiß ja, dass du Hunger hast aber könntest du eventuell aufhören den Tisch voll zu sabbern?", knurrte Sasu.  
Der Angesprochene reagierte jedoch nicht sonder las sich, immer noch sabbernd, die Karte durch.  
^Wahh RamenRamenRamenRamenRamen!^, dachte sich ein sabbernder Naruto Uzumaki.

„Hallo, was kann ich Ihnen bringen?", fragte die Bedienung bald darauf.  
„Also ich hätte gern einmal Kitsune-Udon", fing Uchiha an, wurde dann aber mit einem „Miso-Ramen" von Naruto unterbrochen.

„Nun, ich hätte gern einmal Kitsune-Udon, der Blonde nimmt einmal Miso-Ramen und was möchtest du, Calantha?", antwortete der Blau-schwarzhaarige.  
„Ich möchte gerne einen Tororo-Udon, bitte", bestellte Cala.

„Und was würden Sie gerne trinken?", wollte die Frau wissen.  
„Ich hätte gerne eine Cola", meinte Uchiha.  
„Ich nehme bitte eine Sprite", kam es von Cala hinterher  
„Ich brauche nichts zu trinken", nuschelte der Blondschopf.

„Gut, das kann ein paar Minuten jetzt dauern", erklärte die Bedienung und guckte sich verwundert die Sabberspur an, welche Naruto hinterlassen hatte. Danach verschwand sie auch schon wieder.  
„So, Naruto nachdem du endlich aufgehört hast zu sabbern kannst du es ja jetzt weg machen", bestimmte Sasu.

„Aber Sasuuuu", meckerte der Angesprochene.  
„Kein „aber Sasu"! Los mach schon", zischte Sasuke.  
„Ist ja schon gut", grummelte Naru rot anlaufend.  
Als die Pfütze nach ca. 5 Minuten verschwunden war, hörte auch Naruto auf wie eine Tomate zu leuchten.

^Wie hat Naruto den das gemacht? Keine Zauberspruch und er hat auch kein Zauberstab benutzt^.  
„Hey Calantha, alles in Ordnung?", wollten Sasu und Naruto gleichzeitig wissen.  
„Wie hast du das gemacht? Ich mein – ohne Zauberspruch und ohne Zauberstab?"

„Ähm, das ist so ich kann einfach durch Gedanken zaubern, aber das auch nur dank Kyuubi", erläuterte Naruto.  
„Was ist ein Kyuubi?", fragte der frühere Goldjunge welcher nun ein Mädchen war.  
Doch die Antwort musste warten, weil dann auch schon ihre Getränke zusammen mir ihren Speisen ankamen.

„Der Kyuubi ist der Neunschwänzige Fuchsdämon, welcher in Naruto versiegelt worden ist, als er noch ein Baby war, weil dieser vor 17 Jahren unser Dorf Konoha angegriffen hat. Aber als Naru 12 war bröckelte das Siegel und er konnte dann einen kleinen Teil der Kraft von Kyuubi einsetzten. Mit 16 lernte er mit der Kraft des Dämons umzugehen. Aber nicht nur das - er konnte dann auch wenn er wollte mit Kyuu reden.  
Und jetzt kann Kyuu, entweder in seiner normalen Form oder in der Verkleinerung, rauskommen wann er will. Wobei er nur selten in seiner normalen Form rauskommt denn Kyuubi ist sehr groß!", beendete Sasuke seine Erklärung über den Kyuubi.

Währendessen schaute Cal die beiden mit großen Augen an. ^Okay das sind echt viele Informationen^.  
„Man, war das lecker! Bedienung, ich hätte gerne noch ein Miso-Ramen", rief Naru, nachdem er seine Portion aufgegessen hatte. Das brachte die anderen Beiden zum lachen.

„Mhm Calantha?"  
„Ja, Naruto?"  
„Erzähl mal was von dir. Ich mein - was magst du, was hasst du, wie sind deine Eltern, hasst du Geschwister und so." Da gerade kein Essen vor Naruto stand, konnte er sich auch mit seinen Mitmenschen unterhalten.

„Okay, also ich liebe es Quidditch zuspielen, lese gerne Bücher" ^das aber auch erst seit neustem^, fügte Cala gedanklich hinzu. „Mhm, ich verachte Menschen welche andere unterdrücken, wenn Leute andere quälen, ich habe keine Geschwister und meine Eltern waren bis zu ihren Tod wunderbare Menschen, für welche Familie immer an erster Stelle stand."

„Oh, das mit deinen Eltern tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich der Blonde, da er ja nachvollziehen konnte wie es war seine Eltern zu verlieren.  
„Du konntest es nicht wissen, also ist es nicht so schlimm".

Sie unterhielten sich noch etwas und aßen ihr Essen bis Sasuke und Naruto sich verabschiedeten, weil sie nach Hause mussten. Doch vorher bezahlten sie noch Sasuke Kitsune-Udon und Naruto's 15 Miso-Ramen.  
Danach ging auch Cala zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel um dort die Zutaten für die Tränke zu verstauen.

^Man, war das heute ein anstrengender aber auch ein schöner Tag. Ich hoffe, ich treffe die beiden bald wieder .Außerdem kann ich Sasuke dann auch noch fragen ob er auch, wie Naruto, ein Ninja ist, denn ich hab bei ihm kein Stirnband gesehen. Aber er müsste eigentlich einer sein, schließlich kommt er ja auch aus diesem Konoha. Schnell noch Duschen und danach einfach nur noch schlafen^.

(1) du (eigentlich sehr unhöflich, andere so anzusprechen)  
(2) verdammt  
(3) tut mir leid  
(4) danke


	6. Chapter 6

^denken^  
„reden"  
~parsel~

Prüfungen & Die Einteilung

Es vergingen 2 Tage, in denen Cala die ganze Zeit für die ZAG´s paukte und braute.  
Am 2. Tag gegen Mittag, kam eine Eule an.  
^Mhm ? Ist das nicht die Eule vom letzten Mal? ^  
Schnell ging sie zum Fenster um es zu öffnen, damit die Eule reinfliegen kann.

Schnell band sie den Brief vom Bein der Eule ab und las ihn sich durch.

Liebe Calantha,  
da du gefragt hattest ob du dir ein paar Bücher aus der Hogwarts Bücherei ausleihen könntest,  
damit du dich auf deine ZAG´s vorbereiten kannst, würde ich vorschlagen, dass du dich am 20.8. um 9:00 in Hogsmead einfindest.  
Dort werde ich dir dann auch Informationen über den Verlauf der Prüfungen geben.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Lucius Malfoy

^Am 20.8. also..das sind 10 Tage vor Schulbeginn! Nun denn dann werde ich mich an diesem Tag in Hogsmead einfinden^

So vergingen die Tage mit lernen und brauen bis endlich der da war.  
Cal stand extra um 6:00 Uhr morgens auf damit sie später sogar noch ein wenig Zeit hat zu lernen.

So ging Cala erst einmal ins Bad um dort die tägliche Morgentoilette zu erledigen, danach zog sie sich an und machte sie sich auf nach unten um zu Frühstücken.

Nach dem sie gefrühstückt hatte, ging sie wieder nach oben, da es erst 7:30 war, und lernte noch etwas, bis es Zeit war nach Hogsmead zu reisen.  
So legte sie das Buch, welches sie grade noch gelesen hatte, auf den Schreibtisch und apparierte danach.

In Hogsmead angekommen warteten auch schon Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape auf sie.  
„Ah Hallo Calantha schön dich wieder zu sehen", meinte Lucius und schüttelte Cala die Hand.  
"Nun das neben mir ist Professor Snape, er unterrichtet hier das Fach Zaubertränke"

„Guten Tag Professor, freut mich sie kennen zu lernen ", sagte Cal.  
„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits", erwiderte der Professor.  
„Nun müssen wir eben noch auf zwei weitere Schüler warten, welche aber jeden Moment eintreffen müssten", erklärte der Schulleiter.  
„Okay", antwortete Calantha.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis 2 Personen in einer weißen Rauchwolke auftauchten.  
Calantha bemerkte dies und drehte sich um. Als die Rauchwolke verschwunden war sah das Mädchen Sasuke und Naruto.

„Calantha", schrie Naruto erfreut auf, als der blondhaarigen ihn sah.  
„Naruto was machst du denn hier?", wollte sie wissen.  
„Wir müssen noch ein paar Bücher und unsere Termine für die ZAG´s abholen und du?", fragte nun der Uzumaki.  
„Ich bin auch hier um mir ein paar Bücher auszuleihen und mir meine Termine abzuholen", antwortete das Mädchen lächelnd.

„Nun wie ich sehe kennen sie sich bereits, dann sollten wir aufbrechen und zum Schloss gehen", meinte das Malfoy Oberhaupt.

So machten sich die fünf auf nach oben, um ins Schloss zu gelangen.  
Dort angekommen gingen sie hinein.

„Nun wir gehen erst mal in die Bibliothek, damit ihr euch Bücher raussuchen könnt.  
Diese werden bei der letzten Prüfung mitgebracht und abgegeben verstanden?", meinte der Schulleiter und guckte die 3 an, welche dann nickten, damit Lucius eine Antwort hatte.

Als die 3 genickt hatten machten sie sich auf und gingen in den 4 Stock zur Bibliothek.  
Dort angekommen stöberten die drei durch die Bibliothek und suchten sich die Bücher aus, welche nützlich sein könnten.

^Mhm was brauch ich den noch also ich hab alle wichtigen Bücher für Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Geschichte der Zauberei, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste (VgddK) und Kräuterkunde. Also fehlen noch die für Wahrsagen und Astronomie^.

Nachdem gedachten ging Cala zu den Regalen, wo die Wahrsage und Astronomie Bücher standen, hin und suchte sich die wichtigsten Bücher raus.

Danach legte sie diese zu den anderen Büchern, welche sie rausgesucht hatte.  
Auch Naruto und Sasuke waren grade fertig geworden ihre Bücher zusammen zu suchen und schauten Calantha komisch an.

„Ähm Calantha wie viele Bücher willst du den mitnehmen?", fragte der Uchiha ungläubig, auf die Bücher schauend.  
„Die alle wieso?", wollte nun die junge Hexe wissen und schaute Sasu an.  
Dieser guckte sie entgeistert an bis er sprach: „Calantha weißt du wie viele Bücher das sind? Wie willst du die so schnell durch bekommen?"

„Ja ich weiß wie viele das sind! Es sind insgesamt 27 Bücher und wie ich die so schnell durch bekomm?  
Das ist ganz einfach. Ich bin schnell im lesen", meinte Cal, da sie am Ende des letzten Schuljahres bemerkt hatte, dass sie Bücher schnell lesen kann und sich dabei gleichzeitig die wichtigsten Punkte merken konnte.

„Ach so", meinte nun Naruto und lächelte, während Severus wie immer Snape-like seine Augenbraue anhob und Lucius anscheinend glücklich war, so eine fleißige Schülerin bald an seiner Schule begrüßen zu können.

Da nun alle fertig waren die Bücher raus zu suchen, die sie brauchen könnten, zeigten der Schulleiter und der Professor ihnen die Schule.  
Als sie das Schloss besichtigt hatten gingen sie zurück in die Eingangshalle.  
„Nun habt ihr das ganze Schloss gesehen, aber bevor ich euch entlasse kriegt ihr alle noch diesen Umschlag wo eure Termine für die Prüfungen drin stehen".  
Nachdem Lucius dies gesagt hatte, gab er den 3 Jugendlichen einen Umschlag, welchen sie nickend entgegennahmen.

„Auf Wiedersehen ihr drei .Ich wünsche euch viel Glück bei euren Prüfungen, wir werden uns dann hoffentlich am 1.9.", verabschiedete sich der Schulleiter von den Dreien.  
Die Jugendlichen nickten nur und gingen in Richtung Hogsmead.

Während sie nach Hogsmead gingen redeten die drei über vieles bis Cala endlich fragte was sie die ganze Zeit schon mal wissen wollte.  
„Du Sasuke?"  
„Ja?"  
„Bist du auch ein Ninja wie Naruto? Ich wollte nur wissen, weil du nicht dieses Stirnband mit dir rumträgst, wie Naruto", fragte Cal.  
„Ja bin ich, aber ich trag es nicht, weil ich es momentan nicht brauche und Naruto trägt es auch eigentlich nur, weil ich denke, dass er es sonst nie wieder findet."  
„Ach so", kam es von der Schwarzhaarigen.  
Die drei bemerkten gar nicht mit dass sie schon in Hogsmead angekommen waren, bis Cala es mit bekam.

„Huch wir sind schon da. Nun denn man sieht sich auf den Prüfungen.", sagte Cal und lächelte die beiden Ninja´s noch mal an, bevor sie verschwand.

Auch die beiden Jungs wollten grade verschwinden, doch flüsterte ihnen eine Stimme von hinten: „Wer war denn das Mädchen grade eben?", ins Ohr.  
Sasu und Naru erschreckten sich, als sie die Stimme hörten und drehten sich um.  
„Anata (1)?", riefen die beiden wie aus einem Mund.

Wieder bei Calantha im Tropfenden Kessel:

^Also mal gucken wann ich den jetzt eine Prüfungen habe^.  
So öffnete sie den Umschlag und nahm ein Blatt Papier raus und fing an zu lesen.

Astronomie: 25.8. 00:00  
Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: 26.8. 12:05  
Zauberkunst: 26.8. 16:00  
Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: 26.8. 19:05  
Wahrsagen: 27.8. 9:20  
Kräuterkunde: 27.8. 14:20  
Geschichte der Zauberei: 27.8. 18:20  
Zaubertränke: 28.8. 10:55  
Verwandlung: 28.8. 15:00

Alle Prüfungen, bis auf Astronomie, da dies auf dem Astronomieturm stattfindet, finden in der großen Halle statt!

^Also in 5 Tagen ist die erste Prüfung. Na dann sollte ich mal anfangend und weiter lernen^.

Gedacht Getan und so nahm sich Cala eins der Bücher schlug er auf und fing an zu lesen, jedoch nicht ohne sich schon mal Papier und einen Stift bereit zu legen.  
Irgendwann in der Nacht gähnte sie legte Buch und die Notizen, welche sie sich gemacht hatte, weg und legte sich in ihr Bett wo sie auch schon kurz darauf einschlief.  
Am nächsten morgen erwachte sie ziemlich früh und ging danach erst einmal duschen.  
^Mhm so eine Dusche am Morgen tut echt gut^  
Danach zog sie sich an und ging runter zu Tom um ihr essen zu bestellen.  
^Nun am besten lern ich gleich noch etwas und später muss ich noch in die Winkelgasse, da meine Vorräte an Zutaten aufgebraucht sind^.  
So ging sie nach dem Essen hoch ins Zimmer, legte sich mit einen Buch, Papier und Stift bewaffnet auf ihr Bett.  
Gegen Nachmittag legte sie die Lernutensilien weg und ging runter, um zur Apotheke zu gelangen.  
Sie wollte grade durch das Tor um zur Apotheke zu gelangen, als sie ein zischen hörte.  
Schnell guckte sich die schwarzhaarige um und erblickte eine kleine Baby Schlange.

~Hey alles okay? ~  
Die Schlange blickte auf und sah Cala an.  
~Wer bist du und woher kannst du meine Sprache? ~  
~Mein Name ist Calantha Hiwel und ich kann seit ich klein war mit Schlangen sprechen, aber wer bist du wenn ich fragen darf? ~  
~Mein Name ist Aoi. ~  
~Aoi ist ein sehr schöner Name doch was machst du hier? ~, wollte Cala wissen.  
~Ich wurde hier ausgesetzt~, zischelte Aoi traurig.  
~Oh das tut mir leid! ~  
~Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen du kannst ja nichts dafür~, meinte das Weibchen.  
~Trotzdem! Mhm wie wär´s wenn du mit mir mitkommst? Aber nur wenn du möchtest. ~  
~Das würdest du machen? ~, fragte Aoi noch mal nach.  
~Klar sonst hätte ich es doch nicht angeboten. ~  
~Also ich würde sehr gerne mit dir mitkommen. ~

Nach diesem Satz von Aoi streckte Cala einen Arm zu ihr aus und die Baby Schlange schlängelte sie daran hoch, bis sie dem Mädchen um dem Hals lag.  
~ Ach stimmt was bist du eigentlich für eine Schlangenart? ~  
~Ich bin ein Basilisk~  
~Ein Basilisk? Aber ich dachte immer wenn man einen Basilisk direkt in die Augen sieht stirbt man~, meinte Cal, als sie in durchs Tor trat und zur Apotheke ging.  
~Wenn die Basilisken noch klein sind, also so wie ich, dann ist diese Wirkung von unseren Augen noch nicht aktiv. Das einzigste was passieren kann ist, dass man Kopfschmerzen bekommen könnte~, erklärte Aoi.  
~Ach so~, meinte Cala danach lächelnd.

An der Apotheke angekommen, betrat sie den Laden und suchte sich alle wichtige Zutaten die sie brauchte zusammen.  
Auch nahm sie sich schon einmal einen Vorrat davon mit schließlich konnte man nie wissen ob ein Trank mal daneben ging.  
Als sie fertig war machte sie sich auf um zum Tropfenden Kessel zurück zu gelangen.  
Dort angekommen ging sie direkt hoch in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich zu.

~Du Calantha wofür brauchst du all die Zutaten den? ~  
~Ich brauch die für die Tränke die ich mache da ich mich auf meine ZAG Prüfungen vorbereiten muss. ~  
~Ach so~, meinte sie nur und schlängelte sich von Cala runter um auf das Bett zu gelangen, wo sie sich dann zusammen rollte und ein schlief.

Cal blickte ihre Schlange an und musste lächeln.  
^Da hat Aoi glatt meinen Lernplatz in beschlag genommen. Aber das ist ja auch gemütlicher, als der Boden oder ein Stuhl^.  
Nun machte sich das dran ihre Vorräte zu verstauen und nahm sich wieder das Buch und die Notizen und fing an weiter zu lernen.

Die restlichen 3 Tage vor den Prüfungen verbrachte sie auch die meiste Zeit zu lernen oder mit Aoi zu reden.  
Am 3ten Tag ging sie schon ziemlich früh ins Bett da sie schließlich Punk 00:00 in Hogwarts sein musste, wegen ihrer Astronomie Prüfung.

Um 22:30 wacht Cal auf und rieb sich müde die Augen.  
^Wieso muss Astronomie auch mitten in der Nacht sein^, moserte Cal während sie aufstand und ins Bad ging.  
Dort duschte sie erst einmal ausgiebig bis sie sich abtrocknete und ein Handtuch um sie schlang.  
Danach ging sie ins Schlafzimmer, wo ihr Schrank stand und holte frischer Kleidung heraus.  
Als sie fertig angezogen war ging sie nochmals zurück ins Bad wo sie sich dann ihre Haare föhnte, was bei ihrer Taille langen Haaren ein wenig dauerte.

Nach dem föhnen ging sie noch mal ins Schlafzimmer und bemerkte, dass ihre Schlange wach geworden sein musste.  
~Viel Glück Calantha. ~  
~Danke Aoi~, meinte das grünäugige Mädchen und apparierte nach Hogsmead.  
Dort angekommen guckte sie erst einmal auf ihre Armbanduhr und merkte dass sie noch genügend Zeit hatte um nach oben zu gelangen.  
^Mhm ob Naruto und Sasuke schon da sind? ^

Oben abgekommen betrat sie das Schloss und ging direkt hoch zum Astronomieturm, wo bis auf den Prüfer noch niemand da war.  
So setzte sie sich auf einen der drei Plätze, welche dort standen, hin und wartete.  
5 Minuten später kamen auch die beiden Ninja´s und setzten sich auf die restlichen Stühle.  
„So da nun alle da sind können wir ja schon mal 5 Minuten früher anfangen, als geplant. Vor euch seht ihr eine Karte und neben euch mehrere Blätter.  
Auf diesen Blättern steht was ihr zu tun habt und neben euch steht jeweils ein Teleskop.  
Nun da alles geklärt ist fangt an ihr hab zweieinhalb Stunden Zeit!", meinte der Prüfer.

Das ließen sich die drei nicht zweimal sagen und machten sich an die Aufgaben.  
Als die Zeit um war sammelte der Prüfer die Blätter und Karten ein, danach konnten die drei gehen.  
„Man ich hasse jetzt schon Astronomie, wie soll´s dann nur werden wenn wir auf der Schule sind?", meckerte der Uzumaki was die anderen beiden zum lächeln brachte.  
„Naru du hasst Schule im Allgemeinen also ist es nicht nur das Fach Schuld", meinte Sasuke kichernd.  
„Stimmt gar nicht", schmollte der blondhaarige was die beiden nun zum lachen brachte.  
„Ach ja da kenn ich aber ein paar Leute die das bestätigen können wie zum Beispiel Itachi, Mizuki, Tom…", fing Sasu an wurde aber von einem „Ist okay ich hab´s Kapiert" unterbrochen.

„Naruto jetzt sei nicht beleidigt", meinte Cala, nachdem der Uzumaki einen Schmollmund machte und weiter vorne lief.  
„Bin ich gar nicht", kam es von diesem, wo die beiden anderen nur den Kopfschütteln konnten.  
„Na wenn das so ist kannst du auch wieder zu uns kommen", sagte Sasu.  
„Na gut, aber nur wenn ich was bekomme", meinte der Uzumaki mit einen leuchten in den Augen.  
„Mhm da weiß ich schon was, aber erst später", kicherte der schwarzäugige.  
„Na gut"  
Calantha musste dabei einfach nur lächeln die beiden waren wirklich ein paar Querköpfe.  
Natürlich wusste die schwarzhaarige was Sasuke meinte, schließlich wenn man bedachte dass die beiden zusammen waren.

In Hogsmead angekommen verabschiedeten sich die drei und gingen nach Hause.  
In ihrem Zimmer angekommen merkte das ihre Schlange noch wach war ,welche sie dann fragte :~ Wie war deine Prüfung?~  
~Eigentlich ganz gut nur ich glaub ich hab eine Aufgabe voll vermasselt~  
~Besser nur eine als mehrere~  
~Da hast du recht~  
Nach diesen Worten zog sich das Mädchen schnell ihre Schlafsachen an und legte sich ins Bett wo sie direkt einschlief.

Die nächsten Tage machte sie noch ihre restlichen Prüfungen und ihre Freizeit lernte sie für diese.  
Als sie von der letzten Prüfung zurück kam war sie froh, dass sie keine Prüfung mehr ablegen musste.

^Endlich keine dummen Prüfungen mehr! Wenn ich noch eine Prüfung gesehen hätte, dann … Mhm ja also dann … genau dann hätte ich sie verbrannt^, dachte sich Cal.  
Doch auf einmal pickte etwas gegen das Fenster.  
Schnell guckte die grünäugige auf und sah eine Eule mit einem Brief an ihrem Bein.  
So machte sie das Fenster auf und nahm der Eule den Brief von mein ab, welche danach auch direkt wieder weg flog.  
^Von wem der wohl ist? ^

So öffnete sie den Brief um ließ ihn sich durch.

Sehr geehrte Mrs. Hiwel

Leider ist uns ein Fehler passier bei dem früheren Konto von Mr. Potter, welches nun ihnen gehört.  
Daher würden wir es begrüßen wenn sie noch heute bei uns eintreffen könnten.  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Chothock

^Was den für einen Fehler? Naja dann ab zu Gringotts damit ich´s heraus finde^.

Schnell zog sie sich an und machte sich auf den Weg zu Gringotts.  
Dort zeigte sie einem Kobold den Brief, welcher sie danach in ein Büro führte.  
„Guten Tag Mrs Hiwel"  
„Guten Tag Mr. Chothock"  
„Nun ich denke sie wollen wissen was für ein Fehler uns unterlaufen ist?"  
„Ja Sir das würde ich gerne wissen"  
„Nun gut also uns ist leider der Fehler passiert ,wir annahmen das Mr. Potter´s Vormund Mr. Dumbeldore sei dies jedoch war falsch!Doch das ist eigentlich nicht das Problem sondern eher das dieser sich an dem Geld ,welches dort drin aufgehoben worden ist an 3te weiter geleitet worden wahrend und auch an sich selbst",erklärte der Kobold.

„Mhm das ist in der Tat ein Problem! Gibt es nicht irgendwas damit ich das Geld wieder auf mein Verließ bekommen kann?"  
„Natürlich deswegen hab ich sie hierher bestellt! Also wir können das Geld wieder auf ihr Verließ zurück Transferrin lassen nur bräuchten wir eine Unterschrift, unter die Einverständnis Erklärung von ihnen, dass dies in Ordnung ist."

Cala guckte ihn ernst an und sprach: „ Okay nun dann geben sie mir bitte die Einverständnis Erklärung damit ich das Geld wieder zurück bekomme."

Der Kobold nickte und gab ihr das was Unterschrieben werden musste und Calantha gab diese da wo sie hinmusste.

Nachdem dies geklärt worden war verließ sie die Bank und ging zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel.  
~Was war los? ~, wollte Aoi direkt wissen, als ihre Besitzerin die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
~Mir wurde Geld gestohlen durch jemanden der vorgab mein Vormund zu sein~  
~Wie Bitte?~, zischelte die Schlange wütend  
~Reg dich nicht auf meine kleine dieser jemand wird wenn ich ihn je wieder sehe wird er seine Strafe bekommen! ~, schwor Cal.  
~Sag bescheid wenn du Hilfe brauchst ich helfe gerne~  
~Danke~

Der Rest des Tages verlief unspektakulär doch am nächsten morgen pickte schon ziemlich früh eine Eule ,die eine müde Cala weckte , an das Fenster.  
„Mhm wehe es steht jetzt nichts wichtiges in dem Brief, dann grill ich das Vieh!", murrte Calantha verschlafen.  
Danach öffnete sie das Fenster und lies die Eule herein fliegen, nahm ihr den Brief ab und riss davon dem Umschlag auf.

Dann schaute sie auf das Stück Papier, welches ihre ZAG Noten standen.

Calantha Hiwel hat folgende Noten in ihren ZAG´s erlangt:

Astronomie: E  
Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: E  
Zauberkunst: E  
Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: O  
Wahrsagen: A  
Kräuterkunde: E  
Geschichte der Zauberei: A  
Zaubertränke: O  
Verwandlung: O

^Wow ich muss sagen das ist echt ne Verbesserung in Gegensatz zu meinem vorherigen Zeugnis!^

~Hey zeig mal ich will auch gucken~,nörgelte Aoi.

Cal lächelte nur und legte ihr das ZAG Zeugnis auf das Bett.  
Danach guckte sich Cal noch den anderen Teil von dem Brief.  
Dort standen die ganzen Besorgungen, die sie noch machen musste, drauf und noch ein kleiner Text:

Liebe Calantha  
Ich freue mich dich ab heute, als neue Schülerin an unserer Schule begrüßen zu dürfen.  
Die Schule fängt am 1. September an! Deshalb sollten sie sich an dem Tag vor 11:00 Uhr dort einfinden, denn um 11:00 Uhr fährt der Hogwarts Express los!  
Ich wünsche dir noch 2 erholsame Ferientage.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Lucius Malfoy  
Schulleiter von Hogwarts

^Wie nett von ihm ^, dachte sich Cal.

Den Restlichen Tag verbrachte sie damit weiter am Buch von Razalas Nirehtyls-Rodniffyrg zu lesen.

Am nächsten Tag ging sie zusammen mit Aoi in die Winkelgasse um die Besorgungen zu holen, welche noch fehlten.

Sie wollte grade den Laden verlassen, als sie bekannte Stimmen hörte und blieb stehen.  
„Ron weißt du noch einen guten Platz wo sich dieser Idiot aufhalten könnte?"  
„Nein keine Ahnung wir haben schon alles abgesucht,wo er hätte sein können"  
„Wir müssen ihn langsam mal finden du weißt doch…"  
„Ja ich weiß Mine, aber was sollen wir noch machen?"  
„Ich weiß nicht"

Nach diesen Worten gingen die beiden weiter, sodass Cal und Aoi nichts mehr verstehen konnten.

^Mhm ich sollte die beiden in Hogwarts besser im Augen behalten,nicht das sie heraus finden das ich eigentlich Harry bin und ich würde echt gerne wissen wieso die so extrem nach mir suchen!^  
Nach diesem Gedanken verschwand sie aus dem Laden um zum Tropfende Kessel zu gelangen.  
Dort fing sie schon einmal an den Koffer, für morgen, zu packen.  
Danach ging sie essen, nachdem sie dies getan hatte machte sie sich schon einmal fertig um schlafen zu gehen.  
Nachdem sie fertig war legte sie sich zu ihrer Schlange ins Bett und nahm das Buch, welches auf dem Nachttisch stand, in die Hand und beging zu lesen.

Als Cala am nächsten morgen aufwachte guckte sie erst einmal auf den Wecker um zu gucken wie viel Uhr es war.  
^Okay also es ist 7:28 das heißt ich noch genügend Zeit habe um mich fertig zu machen und dann zum King Cross zu Apparieren und dann durch die Absperrung hindurch.  
Am besten ich such mir direkt ein Abteil wo ich ungestört sein kann^.  
Gedacht getan so machte sich Cala fertig und packte noch die Sachen ein die sie noch heute morgen gebraucht hatte, sodass sie diese noch nicht einpacken konnte.

Danach ging sie mit ihrem Gepäck runter und aß eben noch ihr Frühstück und apparierte in eine kleine Ecke von Kings Cross wo man sie nicht sehen konnte.  
Dort angekommen blickte Sie erst einmal auf ihre Uhr und stellte fest das es 10:30 war.  
^Mhm gut das ich bevor ich noch Frühstücken gegangen bin noch ca. ne Stunde gelesen habe^.

So machte sie sich auf und ging zum Eingang, des Gleises 9 ¾.  
Durch die Mauer durch, sah sie auch schon den Express, welcher sie nach Hogwarts bringen sollte.

^Etwas gutes hat es ja an sich das ich früh dran bin, ich kann mir schon mal ein Abteil suchen, wo ich alleine sein kann. ^

So stieg sie in den Hogwarts Express ein und suchte sich eines der leeren Abteile und setzte sich, nachdem sie ihren Koffer verstaut hatte.  
~ Calantha? ~, fragte Aoi, welche sich in der Kleidung von der genannten gewesen war.  
~Ja? ~  
~Wie lange wird diese Zugfahrt dauern? ~  
~ Die Fahrt dauert ungefähr 9 Stunden. ~  
~Dann kann ich ja noch ein wenig schlafen. ~  
~Mach das. ~

Nach ein paar Minuten kamen immer mehr Kinder mit ihren Eltern auf den Bahnsteig, welche siech voneinander verabschiedeten.  
Cal wurde es nach einer Zeit langweilig aus dem Fenster zu schauen, sodass sie ihr Buch aus dem Koffer holte, aber vorher die schlafende Aoi auf den Sitz neben sich legte.

Danach schlug sie es auf und fing an zu lesen, wobei sie nicht bemerkte wie sie von jemanden, draußen aus, beobachtet wurde.

Draußen:

„Das ist sie", flüsterte der blonde jedoch nicht leise genug, sodass es die Person neben ihn noch hörte.  
„Wer ist sie?"  
„Das Mädchen von dem ich dir erzählt hab. Sie sitz im Zug schau", meinte Draco und zeigte auf eine Person, welche schon im Zug saß und ein Buch las.  
„Das ist sie? Das ist das Mädchen was immer von dir weg gelaufen ist?", wollte Blaise wissen.  
„Ja das ist sie"  
„Hey Jungs kommt endlich wir wollen keine Wurzeln schlagen! Außerdem hab ich keine Lust mir das Abteil mit jemand anderes zuteilen", motze ein Mädchen, wo hinten die Haare Braun waren und die vorderen Blond waren, mit leichtem Japanischen Akzent.  
„Ich erzähl dir später mehr okay, denn ich habe keine Lust mit ihr ärger zu bekommen?", fragte Dray und nickte in Richtung des Mädchens.  
Blaise nickte nur damit Draco merkte das dieser Verstand.

Wieder bei Cala:

Cal las in ihrem Buch als auf einmal die Abteiltür aufgerissen worden war und 2 Rotschöpfe rein kamen.  
„Entschuldigung konnten wir uns vielleicht setzen?", fragte einer von ihnen.  
Calantha guckte auf und sah Fred und George Weasley in der Abteiltür stehen.  
"Eh natürlich setzt euch doch"  
^Moment wollte ich nicht eigentlich meine Ruhe haben? Naja egal. ^  
„Hallo wir sind Fred und George Weasley und du?", wollte George wissen.  
„Mein Name ist Calantha Hiwel"  
„Freut uns dich kennen zu lernen"  
„Die Freude ist ganz meiner seits"  
„Kommst du neu nach Hogwarts? Ich wollte nur wissen, weil wir dich noch nie vorher auf der Schule gesehen haben", fragte Fred.  
„Ja ich komme neu nach Hogwarts", antwortete Cal lächelnd.  
„Welche klasse kommst du, weil ich glaub kaum, dass du zu dem Erstklässlern gehörst!"  
„Ich komme in die siebte Klasse da ich meinen Abschluss machen möchte."  
„Super dann sind wir im selben Jahrgang! Fred und ich wollen mal unseren Abschluss nachholen. Eigentlich wollten wir ja schon früher doch wir hatten noch niemanden gefunden der auf unseren Laden aufpassen könnte", erklärte George Cal.  
„Aber jetzt habt ihr jemanden gefunden?"  
„Ja ein Freund leitet den Laden so lange wir nicht da sind!"  
„Ach so"  
„Sag mal Calantha was ist das für eine Schlange die neben dir liegt?"  
„Ähm das ist Aoi ein Baby Basilisk", antwortete Cala zögerlich und nervös.  
„Ein Basilisk wie cool! Calantha kannst du uns wenn sie sich Häutet sie alte Haut geben?"  
"Ähm klar", ziemlich verwirrt.  
Nach dieser Antwort strahlten die Augen der Zwillinge und bedanken sich bei dem Mädchen

Während der restlichen Zug fahrt unterhielten sich die drei über Quidditsch, dem Unterrichtsstoff, die Lehrer oder die Weasleys fragte Calantha über ihr Leben aus.

Kurz vor dem Ende zogen sie ihre Schulumhänge an und Cala weckte Aoi, welche sie dann in dem Ärmel des Umhanges schlängelte.  
Danach stiegen die drei aus und wollten hoch zum Schloss gehen, als sie gerufen wurden.  
„Guten Abend Professor",meinte Cal höflich ,als sie erkannte wem die Stimme gehört.  
"Guten Abend Mrs. Hiwel", erwiderte der Zaubertränke Professor.  
„Freut uns sie wieder zu sehen Professor Snape", kicherten die Weasley Zwillinge.  
Snape erwiderte dies jedoch nicht mit wirklich viel Freude.  
„Wir müssen noch ein klein wenig warten, da noch drei weiter Schüler fehlen die dieses Jahr zu uns neu kommen."

Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis ein kleines Grüppchen auf sie zu kam.  
„Calantha", schrie Naruto, welcher zu kleinen Gruppe gehörte, als er Cal sah.  
„Hey Naruto", meinte sie freudig und umarmte den Uzumaki.  
Was sie jedoch nicht bemerkte, als sie den Blondschopf umarmte, waren die Eifersüchtigen Blicke von einem gewissen Draco Malfoy.

^ Calantha heißt sie also schöner Name aber wieso kennen die beiden sich und warum umarmt er sie auch noch? Das ist nicht fair!  
Warum darf Naruto und ich nicht?^, meckerte der Malfoy Spross gedanklich.

„Hey schön dich wieder zu sehen", sagte Sasuke.  
„Hey auch schön dich wieder zu sehen"

Danach kam ein Mädchen auf sie zu, die hinten die Haare braun hatte und vorne die haare Blond.

„Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Yamamoto Mizuki desu. Mizuki de ii desu. Yoroshiku onegai Shimasu", stellte sie sich vor und lächelte Cal lieb an.  
„Mizuki!", lachte Naruto.  
„Oh Entschuldigung! Ich meinte hallo mein Name ist Mizuki Yamamoto du kannst mich Mizuki nennen freut mich dich kennen zu lernen!", meinte sie und lächelte entschuldigend.  
„Hallo mein Name ist Calantha Hiwel freut mich ebenfalls dich kenne zu lernen", stellte sich auch Cal vor.

„Ich will ja nicht das Kaffeekränzchen stören, aber wir sollten so langsam los gehen und sie vier sollten sich beeilen noch die Kutsche zu bekommen", meinte Severus.

Draco, Blaise, Pansy und Millicent machten sich dann auf dem Weg zu den Kutschen und die anderen gingen dem Professor hinterher.

Die gingen zu Fuß hinauf zum Schloss damit sie ungefähr gleichzeitig mit den Erstklässlern oben ankamen.

Die Ganze Zeit hinauf unterhielten sich die sechs miteinander, nachdem Fred und George sich bei Naru, Sasu und Mizuki vorgestellt hatten.

"Itachi hör auf das kitzelt", kicherte Mizuki nach einiger Zeit.  
Die beiden Weasleys wie auch Cala guckten verwirrt auf Mizuki, als sie versuchte irgendetwas aus dem Umhang zu ziehen.

Sie bekam etwas zu fassen und als sie es rausholte sahen die drei ein kleines Wiesel in ihrer Hand.  
„Itachi! Wenn du raus willst dann geh einfach raus und erkunde ein bisschen hier die Natur aber kitzel mich nicht!"

Nach der predigt lies sie in auf dem Boden und das Wiesel verschwand.  
"Was war das denn grade?", fragte George.  
„Das war mein Wiesel! Immer wenn er raus will geht er nicht von alleine nein er muss mich immer kitzel!"  
Darauf mussten alle lachen und merkten erst etwas später, dass sie fast am Schloss sind.

"Sie werden warten bis die Erstklässler da sind und zusammen mit ihnen rein kommen und danach stellen sie sich dahin wo der Sprechende Hut steht! Sie werden vor den kleineren Eingeteilt verstanden?", erklärte Snape, nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatten, und guckte die Schüler fragend an.  
Als von diesen ein nicken kam gingen sie alle in das Schloss rein.  
Der Professor ließ sie in der Eingangshalle stehen und ging in die große Halle.

Die sechs mussten auch nicht lange warten bis die kleinen kamen und alles mit großen Augen betrachten.  
Dann kam auch schon Professor McGonagall und erklärte ihnen, das was sie auch schon Cala in ihrem ersten Jahr an Hogwarts erzählt hatte.

Danach gingen sie gemeinsam in die Große Halle während die Erstklässler vorne stehen blieben gingen Cala,Mizu,Naru,Sasu,Fred und George zum Sprechenden Hut und blieben neben ihm stehen.

Was Cal jedoch wunderte war, dass am Lehrertisch zwei Lehre Stühle waren.

„Herzlich Willkommen liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen! Ich bin der neue Schulleiter Lucius Malfoy von Hogwarts und ich werde kein Haus und auch keinen Schüler bevorzugen!"  
Nach diesem Satz wurde fast überall getuschelt oder auch hasserfüllte Blicke auf Lucius geworfen.  
„Da wir dies nun geklärt hatten möchte ich ihnen, bevor wir die Erstklässler einteilen, sechs neue Schüler vorstellen und einteilen!  
Einige Schüler werden wahrscheinlich noch Fred und George Weasley kennen. Sie haben beschlossen dieses Jahr ihren Abschluss hier nach zu holen und ich hoffe doch, dass sie sich nicht benehmen wie ihr Ruf es ihnen nachträgt", meinte Lucius worauf kurzes Gelächter der Schüler kam, welche die beiden Chaoten kannten.

„Des weiteren möchte ich ihnen Calantha Hiwel vorstellen sie ist aus Persönlichen Gründen hier und auch um ihren Abschluss zu machen.  
Dann möchte ich ihnen drei Schüler vorstellen die aus Japan kommen. Sie sind alle aus Persönlichen Gründen hier. Der Blondhaarige ist Naruto Uzumaki, der schwarzhaarige Sasuke Uchiha und das Mädchen ist Mizuki Yamamoto. Falls sie noch ein wenig Probleme mit dem Englisch haben hilft ihnen bitte soweit es geht."

Alle Schüler guckten die vier neuen Schüler an, da die meisten Fred und George kannten.  
Cal, Mizuki, Sasuke und Naruto trafen oft neugierige und schwärmende von beiden Geschlechtern.

Kurz darauf beging der Hut mit seinem Lied:

Schüler nimmt euch in Acht  
die Erbin ist erwacht!  
Der Krieg bald zu Ende sei  
Das der Erbin verdankt sein.  
Wer Gewinnt?  
Wer Verliert?  
Dank ihren Verbündeten  
die Arme der 5 Königreiche  
wieder auferstehen werde.  
Gryffindor unnütz und unbrauchbar im Felde!  
Slytherin stark und listig  
sie entscheiden richtig!  
Nun die Botschaft verkündet ist  
ihr mich aufsetzten müsst  
und ich euch ins richtige Haus bringen werde.

Nachdem der Sprechende Hut geendet hatte starrten viele geschockt diesen an.  
Jedes magische Wesen in der Halle waren geschockt, aber auch gleichzeitig unendlich glücklich das die Erbin endlich erwacht ist.

Als sich die Unruhe gelegt hatte beging McGonagall die neben den Hut stehende Schüler aufzurufen.

„Mizuki Yamamoto", meinte die Verwandlungslehrerin.  
Der Aufgerufene setzte sich auf dem Hocker und bekam den Hut aufgesetzt, welcher nach ein paar Minuten Slytherin rief.  
Auch George, Naruto, Sasuke und Fred kamen nach Syltherin.

„Calantha Hiwel"  
^In welches Haus ich wohl komme? Also ich wäre wirklich mit jedem anderen Haus außer Gryffindor einverstanden! ^, dachte Cala während sie auf den Hocker zu ging.  
Dort angekommen setzte sie sich drauf und bekam den Hut aufgesetzt.

^Huch wenn das nicht mal Harry Potter war! Mhm du bist also und deine Familie hält dich für Tod! ^  
^Was meinst du damit? ^  
^Finde es selbst heraus Calantha! Ich wünsche dir viel Glück dabei deine wahre Familie wieder zu finden^  
^Hey warte mal! Was meinst du damit?^  
Doch sie bekam keine Antwort mehr den schon rief der Sprechende Hut…

(1) du


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo :)  
hier ist das 7 kapi nun online xD  
Nun den Viel Spaß :)

„reden"  
^denken^  
~parsel~

2 neue Lehrer & Slytherin

„Slytherin"  
Nach diesen Worten stand Calantha auf und ging zu ihrem Tisch, wo Fred und George ihr einen Platz, zwischen sich, frei gehalten hatten.  
„Nun da die sechs Schüler eingeteilt sind kommen nun die erst Erstklässler", sagte das Malfoy Oberhaupt.  
„Satoshi Murakami", ertönte die Stimme der Verwandlungslehrerin.  
Ein kleiner Schwarzhaariger Junge ging leicht ängstlich zum Hocker, wo er dann den Hut aufgesetzt bekam, welcher auch schon nach ein paar Minuten Slytherin rief.  
So ging es die ganze Zeit weiter. Am Ende konnte man sehen das die meisten neuen Schüler nach Slytherin gekommen waren.  
Im Gegensatz zu Gryffindor ,welche nur wenige neue Schüler bekommen hatten.

„Da nun alle eingeteilt sind würde ich sagen, dass wir unsere zwei neuen Lehrer vorstellen", meinte der Malfoy.  
Als er geendet hatte wurde die Tür der Großen Halle aufgerissen und alle Schüler wandten sich um und sahen zwei Schwarzhaarige Männer auf dem Lehrertisch zu gehen.  
Einer der beiden war komisch gekleidet, da er hatte einen langen schwarzen Mantel an wo mehrere rote Wölkchen drauf waren trug.  
Beim zweiten musste Cal sich beherrschen nicht los zu heulen, denn der andere Mann war Sirius wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten.  
^Nein, das kann nicht sein! Das ist nur ein dummer Zufall Sirius kann nicht Leben ich habe gesehen wie er durch den Schleier gefallen ist! ^

Aoi, die die Stimmungsschwankung ihrer Herrin bemerkte fragte sie:~ Cala? Alles in Ordnung?~  
~Ja ich denke schon! ~, flüsterte Cal zu ihr, so leise das niemand sie hören hätte können.  
Was sie jedoch nicht wusste war, dass es in der Halle noch einen weiteren Parselmund gab und dieser alles genau verstanden hatte.

„Das ist Williams Black er kommt auch Bulgarien und ich freue mich ihn nun hier an unsere Schule ,als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste begrüßen zu können und falls sie wissen wollen ob er mit Sirius Black verwandt ist fragen sie ihn bitte in seinem Unterricht. Ich denke er wird ihnen dann zur Verfügung stehen", erklärte der blond-haarige.

Als er geendet hatte kam überall Getuschel auf, da die meisten wissen wollten ob er mir Sirius verwandt ist.

„Ruhe bitte! Danke! Nun der andere junge Mann neben mir ist Itachi Uchiha und er wird ein neues Fach unterrichten und zwar Selbstverteidigung, jedoch ohne Zauberstab! Außerdem wird er auch noch einen Kurs anbieten, welchen nicht jeder machen kann. Dafür wird noch ein Test durchgeführt und jene die diesen Kurs machen könnten, aber nicht möchten müssen ihn auch nicht machen! So nun ich denke das war´s, den Rest können sie die beiden neuen Lehrer im jeweiligen Unterricht fragen.  
Nun da alles geklärt ist, können wir jetzt speisen", kam es von Lucius, welcher sich nach den Worten auf seinen Stuhl setzte.

Nachdem der Schulleiter geendet hatte, erschien das Essen auf den Tischen.  
Cala musste feststellen, dass das Essen nicht wie bei Gryffindor fast ausschließlich alles Fastfood war, sondern viel Obst, Gemüse, Fisch und auch andere gesunde Sachen aber auch natürlich Fleisch ,wenn auch nicht in Mengen gab.

„Waah Ramen!", hörte man Naruto glücklich rufen, der sich auch gleich mal daran bediente.  
„Naruto sei bitte nicht so laut! Ich möchte nicht direkt Aufmerksamkeit erregen!", flüsterte Sasu zu Naru.  
„Ich laut? Gar nicht wahr!", meinte der Uzumaki beleidigt und wandte sich danach seiner Nudelsuppe wieder zu.  
Sasuke schüttelte danach nur den Kopf und wandte sich seinem Fisch zu.

„Du sag mal Sasuke ist Itachi vielleicht dein Bruder?", fragte Fred.  
„Ja ist er, wieso?"  
„Nur so. Ich dachte nur, weil ihr beiden den gleichen Nachnamen habt und euch auch im Aussehen ein wenig gleich seid! Außerdem, wieso trägt dein Bruder diesen komischen Mantel?"

Sasuke wollte schon antworten doch ihm wurde dies von Mizuki abgenommen, welche antwortete:„ Das ist der Mantel von Akatsuki, er trägt ihn damit man ihn als Mitglied davon erkennt!"  
„Aha und woher weißt du das wenn ich fragen darf?", wollte nun George wissen.  
„Ich sollte so was, als Verlobte von ihm, doch wissen, oder?", kam es von der blond-braun-haarigen lächelnd.

Die anderen guckten, welche Mizuki erst an diesem Tag kennengelernt hatten schauten sie an, als wäre sie ein Auto.  
„D..D..Das ist doch nicht dein ernst?", meinte nun auch Cala.  
„Sehe ich etwa so aus als würde ich über so etwas Scherze machen? Außerdem kannst du auch gerne Sasuke, Naruto, Draco oder auch Itachi selbst fragen", kicherte sie.  
„Hey warte mal, wieso auch Draco?", wollte nun die beiden Zwillinge wissen.  
„Draco ist mein Cousin", meinte die Yamamoto nur.

Als das über den Lippen war, war es ganz still am Slytherin Tisch, denn jeder hatte aufgehört zu essen und guckte Mizuki und Draco an, als wären sie Außerirdische.  
„Ähm ihr könnt ruhig weiter essen, ihr müsst nicht aufhören und meinen Cousin und mich anstarren"  
Daraufhin wendeten sich alle wieder ihrem Essen zu, konnten sich jedoch nicht verkneifen zwischen durch zu ihnen zu gucken.  
„Das hättest du auch ruhig leiser sagen können", zischte Dray.  
„Tja wie du siehst zu spät, Baka(1)", zischte sie zurück.  
„Wer ist hier ein Baka? Wenn dann bist du ja einer!"  
„Watashi(2)? Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich Knirps!"  
„Was ich mir erlaube? Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich?"  
„Ich erlaube mir das, was ich mir erlauben kann", meinte Mizuki gereizt.  
„Das glaub ich eher nicht!"

Die beiden Streithähne merkten gar nicht, wie sie die ganze Halle bereits unterhielten, sondern stritten munter weiter.  
„Mrs. Yamamoto? Mr. Malfoy?",fragte der Schulleiter.  
Die beiden zuckten zusammen und sahen langsam zum Schulleiter, welcher sie anlächelte.  
^Chikusho(3)^, dachte sich die beiden gleichzeitig.  
„Wie ich sehe haben sie sich nun beruhigt? Perfekt! Ich würde sie bitten nach dem Festessen in mein Büro zu kommen", meinte der Malfoy und lächelte seinen Sohn und seine Nichte an und wandte sich so wie die meisten anderen seinen essen wieder zu.

„Wir regeln das nach dem Gespräch mit Lucius unten im Kerker!", zischte Mizuki zu Dray, welcher zu stimmte.  
Danach waren sie die restliche Zeit leise.  
„Du bist Calantha richtig? Ich bin Millicent, kannst mich aber ruhig Milli nennen, denn die meisten nennen mich so!", meinte Milli und lächelte Cal an.  
Diese lächelte zurück und meinte:„ Ja ich bin Calantha. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen Milli."

„Die beiden sind eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm, nur eben halt sind sie dickköpfig und wollen meistens ihren Willen durch setzen."  
„Das habe ich mir gedacht, aber kannst du mir vielleicht sagen wieso Draco eben so sauer geworden ist, ich mein was hat Mizuki gesagt das ihn wütend gemacht hat?"  
„Sie hat Baka zu ihm gesagt, das ist Japanisch und heißt Idiot, und Dray kann es nicht leiden so genannt zu werden und das weiß Mizuki auch!"  
„Aha, okay danke!"  
„Kein Problem!"

So ging langsam das Festessen um und die Vertrauensschüler sagten den Älteren das Passwort und brachten die Erstklässler in ihre jeweiligen Schlafsäle.

Während Dray und Mizuki zum Schulleiterbüro gingen, machten sich die anderen auf zum Schlafsaal der Schlangen.

„Also was du wissen solltest ist, dass wir alle immer gemeinsam zum Essen gehen, sowie auch zum Unterricht. Außerdem, alles was in Slytherin passiert bleibt auch unter uns und wenn jemand Streit mit einem Hausmitglied hat wird das im Gemeinschaftsraum geklärt! Das sind so weit eigentlich die wichtigsten Regeln, aber Professor Snape wird später noch mal kommen und dies den neuen noch mal alles erklären", erklärte Milli den fünf, welche neu nach Slytherin gekommen waren.

„Danke Milli", bedankte sich die schwarzhaarige.  
^Na dann auf in die Schlangengrube^, dachte sich Cala.

Währenddessen im Büro des Direktors:

„Könnt ihr mir bitte erklären was dieses Theater vorhin in der Halle sollte? Ihr beide wisst genau, dass Streit unter Slytherins nur im Kerker ausgetragen wird!"  
„Das war Dracos Schuld! Er hat mich schließlich provoziert!", zickte das Mädchen -rum.  
„ICH? Das glaubst du wohl selbst nicht Ziege!"  
„Hast du mich grade Ziege genannt Baka?"  
„Ja das habe ich du...", weiter kam Draco nicht den schon wurde er von seinem Vater unterbrochen.

„Ihr beide benehmt euch wie Kleinkinder und nicht wie junge Erwachsene! Ich denke ,dass es das Beste ist wenn ihr beide eine Woche Strafarbeit bei Mr. Filch macht, dieser hat mir nämlich erzählt ,dass das Pokalzimmer noch gereinigt werden muss"

„A..Aber"  
„Nein kein aber Mizuki, und nun guckt das ihr schnell in euren Schlafsaal kommt!", zischte Lucius.

Nach diesen Worten verschwanden die beiden mit geknicktem Kopf in Richtung Schlafsaal.  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum:

„So nun da alles geklärt ist, kriegen sie eben noch ihren Stundenplan und danach wünsche ich ihnen eine gute Nacht", erklang die Stimme des Tränkemeisters.

Als er verschwand guckten sich erst mal alle ihren neuen Stundenplan an.

Stundenplan von Calantha Hiwel:

Montag:

1. Zaubertränke  
änke  
magischer Geschöpfe

7. Astronomie

Dienstag:

gegen die dunklen Künste  
2. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste

der Zauberei  
5. Selbstverteidigung

Mittwoch:

äuterkunde  
magischer Geschöpfe  
3. frei

Mittagessen  
der Zauberei  
der Zauberei

Donnerstag:

änke  
änke

Mittagessen  
gegen die dunklen Künste  
der Zauberei

Freitag:

äuterkunde  
magischer Geschöpfe  
gegen die dunklen Geschöpfe

5. frei

^Ach du heilige Scheiße^, dachte sich nur Cal, als sie ihren Stundenplan gesehen hatte.  
„Ah Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Yamamoto hier ihre Stundenpläne und noch heute Abend möchte ich sie in meinem Büro sehen!", meinte Snape und rauschte, danach aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
„Toll gleich auch noch zu Snape! Super! Hast du echt gut gemacht Draco!", schimpfte Mizuki zu ihrem Cousin.  
„Wieso bin ich das den schon wieder Schuld, du dumme Schnepfe?"  
„Wenn du nicht angefangen hättest, hätten wir den Salat jetzt nicht"  
„Wer musste den unbedingt erzählen, dass ich dein Cousin bin? Obwohl erzählen kann man schon gar nicht mal mehr sagen! Ich glaube schreien passt besser."

Die Japanerin wollte grade was erwidern doch dazu kam sie gar nicht, da sie von Cala unterbrochen wurde.  
„Könnt ihr bitte auf hören zu streiten? Ihr benehmt euch, als seid ihr Kleinkinder die noch nicht gelernt haben wie man sich benehmen muss!", mit diesen Worten guckte sie die beiden wütend an und ging die Treppe hoch zu den Schlafsaal der Mädchen und ließ zwei verdatterte Schlangen zurück.

„Hat sie uns etwa grade angeschnauzt?", fragte Dray verdutzt.  
„So wie es aussieht, ja", antwortete die Cousine nicht weniger verdattert.

Die beiden guckten sich um, als sie auf einmal ein helles Lachen hörten und sah wie Millicent sich an Blaise festhielt und lachte.  
„Was gibt es da zu lachen, Milli?"  
„Sorry, aber das sah einfach nur genial aus, wie ihr beide geguckt habt, als Calantha euch angeschnauzt hat!"  
„Ich finde es nicht so lustig", schmollte Dray.

„Ähm Dray ich will dich ja nicht stören beim schmollen, aber wir sollten noch zu Snape!"  
„Ich will nicht, der lyncht uns bestimmt!"  
„Draco Lucius Malfoy, du kommst sofort mit mir, oder es gibt noch heute Abend ‚Draco gegrillt auf einem Spieß' ", sagte ihm die braun-blond haarige in einer bedrohlichen Stimme.

Dieser zuckte zusammen und guckte seine Cousine ungläubig an, welche ihn nur lieb anlächelte.  
^Wieso muss ausgerechnet ich mit ihr verwandt sein? ^, dachte sich Draco, während er sich von der Japanerin mit ziehen ließ.

Bei Calantha:

~Man die benehmen sich wie Kleinkinder, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie schon 17 sind! ~  
~Calantha reg dich nicht auf, du kannst doch nichts dafür. ~  
~Trotzdem regt mich sowas auf! ~  
~Beruhige dich erst einmal. ~  
~Okay. ~

Als etwa fünf Minuten vorbei waren fragte, Aoi ob sie sich beruhigt habe und ihr gegenüber beantwortete diese Frage mit Ja.

~Du Cala?~  
~Ja Aoi?~  
~Du solltest dich besser fertig machen, morgen ist dein erster Schultag und da solltest du ausgeschlafen sein! ~  
~Ich glaube du hast Recht, ich geh mich dann mal fertig machen~

So machte sich Cal fertig fürs schlafen.

Bei Snape im Büro:

„Ihr beide wisst die Regeln dieses Hauses!"  
„Tut uns leid Onkel."  
„Das will ich auch für euch beide hoffen!", knurrte dieser.  
„Kriegen wir jetzt noch von dir aus eine Bestrafung?", wollte der junge Malfoy wissen.  
„Nein! Ihr beide habt schon eine Strafe bekommen und nun geht schlafen es war ein anstrengender Tag heute, doch Mizuki ich möchte das du noch einen Moment bleibst!"  
„Aber wieso?"  
„Weil ich das sage!"

„Gute Nacht Draco"  
„Gute Nacht Onkel"

Nach diesen Worten verschwand Dray aus dem Büro seines Onkels und ging in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen.

„Wieso wolltest du mich sprechen Onkel?"  
„Ich nicht, sondern dein Vater. Also komm mit!"

Mizuki strahlte, als sie in den Privat Gemächern waren und dort ihr Vater stand!

„Too-san!", schrie sie glücklich, als sie ihren Vater sah.  
„Hey mein Kleines! Na wie geht es dir?"  
„Ganz gut"  
„Nun denn, mir ist das was zu Ohren gekommen."  
„Und was wäre das?", fragte sie verlegen.  
„Du und Draco, mehr muss ich doch nicht sagen?"  
„Aber Dray angefangen!"  
„Mizuki das ist egal, nur ich möchte dich bitten Draco nicht mehr zu provozieren und dich nicht provozieren zu lassen!"  
„Okay"

„Wenn was ist, weißt du wo ich bin und wenn ich mal nicht kann geh zu Itachi okay?"  
„Papa das hatten wir schon in den Ferien!", motzte die Yamamoto.  
„Ich weiß, aber ich weiß auch, dass du solche Sachen gerne mal vergisst!"  
„ Gar nicht wahr!"

Daraufhin kicherte der Vater und nahm seine Tochter in den Arm.

(1) Baka = Idiot  
(2)Watashi= Ich  
(3) Chikusho= verdammt


	8. Chapter 8

Ha ich hab es geschafft das nächste Kapitel ist vollendet xD  
Nun ja viel Spaß damit :3

„reden"  
^denken  
~parsel~

„Du Papa?",fragte Mizuki ihren Vater ,welcher sie dann fragend anschaute.  
„Habt ihr schon eine Spur von ihm?"  
„Bis jetzt noch nicht, aber wir suchen weiter nach ihm schließlich kann er ja nicht wie vom Erdboden verschluckt worden sein!"  
„Ich hoffe ihr findet ihn schnell", meinte das Mädchen betrübt.  
„Das wird schon"

Mizuki kuschelte sich an ihren Vater und spielte mit einer seiner, langen schwarzen, Haarsträhnen und sah nachdenklich aus. Snape währenddessen verließ seine Gemächer um die beiden Zeit für sich zu geben.

„Papa?"  
„Was ist?", wollte der Vater wissen.  
„Kannst du mir eine Frage beantworten?"  
„Natürlich was willst du wissen?"  
„Warum kann eine neue Schülerin Parsel, die ich vorher noch nie bei uns gesehen habe?"  
„Wie heißt diese Schülerin?", fragte er leicht geschockt.  
„Ihr Name ist Calantha Hiwel".antwortete Mizuki.  
„Calantha Hiwel?", fragte der schwarzhaarige noch einmal nach und guckte sie an, als wäre sie ein Auto  
„Ja so heißt sie kannst du mir nun meine Frage beantworteten Dad?  
„Mhm... keine Ahnung wieso, aber ich werde versuchen es heraus zu finden."  
„Okay", nach diesen Worten kuschelte sie sich weiter an ihren Dad.

^Wieso kann Dad nicht immer bei mir sein? Das ist so ungerecht! ^  
„Du weißt wieso ich nicht immer bei dir sein kann Mizuki", sagte ihr, der ältere.  
„Trotzdem! Außerdem sollst du doch nicht in meinen Gedanken -rum schnüffeln", moserte die blauäugige.  
„Verhindern kannst du es eh nicht"  
Daraufhin zog das Mädchen eine Schnute und schmollte.  
Der ältere schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf und lächelte.

Irgendwo im Nirgendwo:

„Diese verdammte Ratte wie kann er es nur wagen!", schrie eine Person aufgebracht.  
„I..Ich weiß nicht Meister", stotterte eine silber- haarige Frau, welche auf dem Boden vor ihrem Meister liegt."  
„Sucht weiter er kann nicht aus der Welt verschwunden sein! Außerdem brauch ich meine Marionette noch!", zischte derjenige, welcher sich danach auf seinen Sessel setzte.  
„Jawohl Meister", damit verschwand die Frau.

^Wo ist dieses dumme Balg? Wenn ich ihn wieder habe muss ich unbedingt dafür sorgen, dass er mir wieder fügig wird, damit er ihn umbringen kann und danach wird er mein persönlicher Sklave werden^, dachte sich der weißhaarige mit einem dreckigen Grinsen.

„Sir?"  
„Ach Ronald du kommst genau richtig", meinte er und kam langsam auf ihn zu und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:„Willst du deinen Meister glücklich machen? Dann weiß du was du tun musst nicht wahr?"  
Daraufhin nickte der Schüler und ging ihn die Knie und öffnete die Hose von ihm.  
Zum Vorschein kam die leichte Erregung des älteren, die Ronald langsam bearbeitete.  
Nach einiger Zeit nahm der jüngere, diese in seinem Mund und fing an daran zu lecken und zu knabbern.  
Nach ein paar Minuten kam der ältere dann im seinen Mund.  
„Gut gemacht Ronald und nun erzähl mir weshalb du gekommen bist.", meinte dieser, während er sich seine Hose hochzog und zu machte.  
„Wir haben neue Schüler bekommen und zwei neue Lehrer! Ihr habt ja gesagt ich solle zu euch kommen wenn so etwas ist."  
„Richtig! Nun fahr fort."  
„Nun wir haben 6 neue Schüler bekommen einmal sind es Fred und George diese Verräter sind nach Slytherin gekommen! Dann noch Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Mizuki Yamamoto und Calantha Hiwel. Ebenfalls alle nach Slytherin! Dann als Lehrer haben wir einmal einen Itachi Uchiha und einen William Black."  
„Hast du eben Yamamoto und Hiwel gesagt?"  
„Ja!"  
„Das könnte ja sehr interessant werden! Ronald ich möchte dich bitten die beiden im Auge zu behalten und wen es ginge auch auf unsere Seite ziehen!"  
„Verstanden möchten sie noch etwas oder kann ich gehen Meister?"  
„Du kannst gehen Ronald"  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand der rothaarige und auf dem Gesicht des alten bildete sich ein böses Grinsen.  
^Das kann noch sehr interessant werden! ^

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Cal auf und schaute verschlafen auf ihren Wecker.  
^Oh man erst 5:30 Uhr^, dachte sich Cala und stand auf.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ein weiteres Bett in dem Zimmer stand, welches verlassen war.  
„Oh Guten Morgen", meinte Mizuki, als sie ,nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet ,aus dem Bad kam.  
„Morgen"  
„Ähm gestern ist es nicht so gut gelaufen, deshalb würde ich gerne heute noch einmal neu anfangen mit dir wäre das okay?"  
„Okay, aber gestern wart ihr in meinen Augen nur Kleinkinder wirklich, ich mein ihr Streiter euch um so etwas!"  
„Ist eine doofe Angewohnheit von uns beiden", kicherte sie.  
„Na dann aber sag mal Mizuki wieso bist du eigentlich schon so früh wach?"  
„Ich jogge morgens immer deshalb"  
„Du warst joggen und hast dich geduscht um wie viel Uhr stehst du auf?", fragte Cal ungläubig.  
„Mhm unterschiedlich mal um 3:30 mal um 4 kommt drauf an", meinte sie während sie sich ihre Kleidung aus dem Schrank holte und sich anzog.  
„WAS? So früh?"  
„Ja aber ich bin ja nicht alleine joggen ich habe ein paar Leute überredet mit zu machen"  
„Wer dem alles?"  
„Ähm.. einmal Itachi, Sasuke und Naruto, aber sag mal möchtest du nicht mit machen? Das wäre nämlich echt super wenn du mit machen würdest!", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.  
„Ich..werde es mir überlegen okay?"  
„Okay, aber du solltest dich langsam mal fertig machen", meinte die lächelnd.

So machte sich Cala auf um ins Bad zu gehen. Dort angekommen zog sie sich erst einmal aus und stellte sich unter die warme Dusche.  
^Tut das gut! ^

Calantha bemerkte gar nicht wie sich hinter ihr eine schwarze Wolke auftauchte und sich daraus ein Mensch bildete, wessen Gesicht man nicht erkennen konnte, da diese Person die Kapuze soweit runter gezogen hatte.

„Du solltest dich mal langsam wieder erinnern Calantha"  
Diese drehte sich um und erschreckte sich, als sie die Person hinter ihr sah.  
„Wer sind sie und was wollen sie von mir?"  
„Wer ich bin musst du nicht wissen! Nur du solltest sie suche die Wahrheit und du wirst dich erinnern!  
Wenn du es nicht tust werde ich dir auf die Sprünge helfen verstanden?"  
Cala wusste nicht was sie machen sollte sie hatte Angst und zwar große Angst. Diese Person war ihr unheimlich.  
„Ich hatte dich was gefragt!", zischte er.  
Die angezischte nickte nur leicht mit Tränen in den Augen.  
„Gut ..nun man sieht sich Calantha und glaub mir das wird nicht unser letztes treffen sein"

Cala fiel auf ihre Knie und fing an zu zittern.  
^Was wollte dieser komische Typ bloß von mir? Wieso passiert eigentlich immer mir so eine scheiße? ^, dachte sie sich und fing an zu weinen.

^Cala ist aber schon ganz schön lange da drin am besten ich guck mal nach Uhr^, dachte sich Mizuki.  
Langsam ging sie auf die Tür zu und bemerkte, dass diese nicht verschlossen war.  
So öffnete sie diese und sah Cal in der Dusche wo sie auf dem Boden saß und zitterte.  
Die Japanerin machte sich auf und ging zu der schwarzhaarigen, als sie bei ihr ankam bemerkte sie dass sie weinte.

„Calantha was ist los?"  
Diese erschreckte sich, als sie angesprochen wurde und drehte sich um und guckte ihre Zimmergenossin aus verweinten Augen an.  
Danach klammerte Cal sich an sie und schluchzte.

^Was ist hier drin passiert? ^, fragte sich Mizuki verzweifelt, während sie Cal trösten in den Armen hielt.  
Nach einiger Zeit hatte sich die schwarzhaarige etwas beruhigt und guckte an der braun-blond haarigen vorbei.  
^Wie peinlich! Ich weine ausgerechnet vor Mizuki^  
„Hey geht's wieder? Was war passiert?", fragte diese, doch sie bekam keine Antwort darauf.  
„Cala?"  
~Ich hab Angst! ~, sprach sie auf Parsel.  
~Wovor hast du Angst?~  
~Da war so ein Mann ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, aber er war so unheimlich~  
~Shhh ganz ruhig komm wir wärmen dich erst einmal auf und dann reden wir über alles okay?~  
Daraufhin nickte Cal,welche immer noch nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie die Zeit über Parsel gesprochen hatte.

Bei Draco & Blaise

Es klingelte grade ein Wecker und eine Hand suchte nach diesem. Als der Übertäter des nervigen Geräusches gefunden worden war, wurde dieser an die Wand geschleudert.

„Draco!", maulte Blaise, welcher grade aus dem Bad kam.  
Doch dieser erhielt vom Blonden nur ein grummeln als Antwort.  
„Draco Lucius Malfoy wie viele Wecker hast du bereits in den ganzen Jahren an Hogwarts zerstört? Ich glaube 2560 werden schon hinkommen und wenn ich dich schon anschnauze dann hör mir gefälligst zu!", moserte der nur mit Handtuch bekleidete, während er den zerstörten Wecker verschwinden ließ.

„Blaise halt mal die Klappe ich will schlafen", nörgelte Malfoy Junior.  
„Dann eben anders", seufzte Zabini.  
Er schwenkte kurz seinen Zauberstab und ein Eimer voller Wasser erschien, welcher sich auch kurz darauf auf Draco leerte.  
Dieser schrie laut auf.  
„Blaise du Arschloch wie kannst du nur?"  
„Wie ich das kann also das ist ganz einfach du benutzt deinen Zauberstab..."  
„Das mein ich doch gar nicht! Du weiß genau was ich meine", zischte der Malfoy-Erbe.  
„Ist ja gut Dray beruhige dich! Außerdem musst du mal so langsam aufstehen wir haben es schon 6:15!"  
Daraufhin sprang Draco auf und lief in Richtung Bad während er rief:„Man hättest du mich nicht mal etwas früher wecken können! Scheiße man"  
Blaise konnte darüber nur kichern, jeden Tag das selbe mit ihm.

Als der Malfoy wieder aus dem Bad raus kam sah er seinen besten Freund gelangweilt auf seinem Bett sitzen.  
„Man Dray du bist fast wie ein Mädchen du brauchst immer so lange im Bad", meinte Zabini zu dem Blonden, als er diesen aus dem Bad kommen gesehen hat.  
„Stimmt gar nicht!", entgegnete dieser während er sich an zog.  
„Doch und nun komm runter die anderen warten bestimmt schon"  
„Ja und ein weiterer Tag mit Pansy an der Backe super", meinte Malfoy ironisch.  
So machten sich die beiden auf, in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort sahen sie auch schon Milli, Pansy, Naruto und Sasuke.  
„Morgen"  
„Ah Dracilein", kreischte Pansy mit hoher Stimme „Guten Morgen und gut geschlafen? Ich hoffe doch und was hast du denn so schönes geträumt? Etwa von mir? Oh Draci du bist so süß"  
„Pansy kannst du mal deine verdammte Klappe halten?", zischte Mizuki, welche in Begleitung von Cala, Fred und George war.

„Ich habe dir nichts getan Yamamoto", zischte diese zurück.  
Doch diese ignorierte Pansy geflissentlich und kümmerte sich lieber um Cal, welche immer noch ziemlich blass war.  
„Cala geht es wirklich? Ich las dich sonst oben im Zimmer und entschuldige dich bei den Lehrern."  
„Es ist okay", meinte Cala.  
„Na gut"

„Hey Mizuki", flüsterte Draco, als sie auf dem Weg zum Frühstück waren, zu Mizuki.  
„Was?"  
„Was hat Calantha? Sie sieht blass aus!"  
„Später", sagte die Cousine und beendete somit das Gespräch.


	9. Chapter 9

„reden"  
^denken^  
~parsel~

Was ist bloß mit Cala los?

Der Weg zum Frühstück verlief ruhig, bis Naruto es auf die Nerven ging, dass keiner etwas sagte.  
„Könnte irgendjemand mal etwas sagen? Diese Stille hält doch kein Mensch aus!"  
„Und über was?",fragte Mizuki genervt.  
„Was weiß ich über was nur macht endlich etwas gegen die Stille", bettelte der Blonde.  
„Wie wäre es wenn Fred und George uns mal erzählen wieso sie auf einmal in Slytherin sind?", meinte Blaise lächelnd.  
Die beiden Zwillinge sahen dich an und seufzten.  
„Wir hätten uns denken können, dass das kommt"  
„Ja willst du den Anfang machen oder soll ich?", fragte George.  
„Brüderchen das du das fragst", lachte der andere der beiden.  
„Ich hätte es wissen müssen!"  
„Also wir sind in Slytherin, da wir im ersten Schuljahr die Wahl hatten entweder Slytherin oder Gryffindor. Wir haben uns damals für Gryffindor entschieden, weil wir da noch nicht die Wahrheit wussten über uns. Den in Wahrheit sind wir keine echten Weasleys sind. Leider wissen wir noch nicht wer wirklich unsere Eltern sind", seufzte Fred.  
„Woher wisst ihr dass ihr keine Weasleys seid?", wollte Mizuki wissen.  
„Unsere ‚Eltern' sind anscheinend zu dumm um einen Stille-Zauber zu sprechen.", spöttelten die beiden.  
Alle fingen darauf an zu lachen bloß Cala nicht, was Mizuki mitbekam.  
^Ich mach mir langsam wirklich sorgen um Cal! ^, dachte sie sich.

Calantha jedoch achtete gar nicht auf ihre Umwelt sondern war ganz in ihre Welt versunken.  
Auch Draco bemerkte nun das Cal nicht lachte.  
^Was hat sie bloß sie ist schon so seit sie heute Morgen so! Auch Mizuki schaut besorgt aus. Was ist heute Morgen bloß passiert? ^  
Nach ein paar Minuten kamen sie dann in der großen Halle an und setzten sich an ihren Tisch.  
„Mizuki was ist mit Cala los? Sie sieht überhaupt nicht gut aus!", fragte Milli die braun-blond haarige.  
„Wieso fragt ihr mich? Meine Güte erst Draco und jetzt du! Vielleicht solltet ihr auch mal warten bis Cala es euch von selbst erzählt!", zischte die Japanerin aufgebracht.  
„Mi-chan beruhige dich du weißt, dass das nicht gut ist wenn du dich aufregst!", meinte Itachi der auf einmal hinter Milli stand. Diese erschreckte sich, weil ihr neuer Lehrer auf einmal hinter ihr stand.  
„Ich weiß trotzdem!", brummte die angesprochene.  
„Nichts trotzdem Mizuki! Ohayou Otouto", meinte der Uchiha, als er seinen Bruder sah und gab ihm ein kleines Küsschen auf die Wange.  
„Nii-san könntest du bitte wo anders peinlich sein! Bitte", knurrte Sasu.  
„Also ich bitte dich Sasuke ich und peinlich? Da meinst wohl eher gut aussehen und beliebt!", meinte Ita und zeigte auf eine kleine Masse von Menschen die ihn aus verliebten Augen betrachteten.

Das blieb von Mizuki natürlich nicht unentdeckt und knurrte die kleine Masse an.  
„Ähm Mizuki?", fragte Cala.  
„Ja was hast du? Alles Okay?",wollte nun Mi-chan besorgt wissen.  
„Kannst du mich bitte doch entschuldigen? Ich möchte mich lieber etwas hinlegen!"  
„Klar kein Problem, soll ich dich eben in unser Zimmer bringen?"  
„Nein Danke das schaff ich schon", meinte Cal leicht lächelnd.  
„Bis später"  
„Ja bis später", und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie dann aus der Halle.

„Also Mizuki erzähl schon was ist heute Morgen los gewesen?", wollten nun die anderen, bis auf Pansy, wissen.  
^Was ist das denn jetzt erst so tun als ob sie warten können und sobald Cala weg ist wollen die alles wissen!", dachte sich die Japanerin.

„Ich denke ich störe grade bye", verabschiedete sich der ältere der Uchihas und ging zu seinen Sitzplatz.  
Die anderen verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls bis sie sich wieder zu Mi-chan umdrehten und sie erwartungsvoll anstarrten.

„Meine Güte ich erzähl es euch ja", sagte sie genervt. „Also heute Morgen war Cala schon ziemlich früh wach und dann haben wir etwas geredet. Danach war sie duschen gegangen jedoch kam sie nach einer Stunde immer noch nicht raus, so bin ich dann ins Bad und hab nachgeguckt was los war und dann habe sie nur, auf dem Boden, weinend vor gefunden. Ich hab sie gefragt was los sei doch erst sagte sie gar nicht, sondern drehte sich zu mir um und klammerte sich an mich und weinte sich aus.  
Nach einiger Zeit hatte sie sich wieder beruhigt und ich hatte sie wieder gefragt was gewesen ist und sie hat dann zu mir gesagt ,dass da ein Mann war jedoch konnte sie das Gesicht nicht erkennen ,da er eine Kapuze hatte und diese weit ins Gesicht gezogen war. Ich hab sie dann erst mal in unser Schlafzimmer gebracht und ihr ein Handtuch gegeben damit sie nicht fror.  
Danach...ich weiß nicht ob ich euch das erzählen kann", brach sie ab.

^Wer hat das meiner Calantha bloß angetan und was ist das worüber Mizuki nicht reden kann? ^, dachte sich der Malfoy Spross.

„Wieso?", wollte Fred wissen.  
„Es ist sehr persönlich und ich möchte es auch nicht gerne erzählen, denn das ist echt nicht harmlos.  
Denn ich habe etwas gesehen was ich glaub ich nicht sehen sollte.", meinte sie mit zitternden Stimme.  
„Mizuki?"  
„Sorry, aber ich kann das nicht sagen", meinte sie zu den anderen.

Bei Cal:

^Man was ist bloß los mit mir?^, dachte sie sich bis ihr schlecht wurde und sich übergab.  
„Verdammt", nuschelte sie.  
„Das lässt bald nach zumindest wenn du heraus findest wer deine Familie ist und somit auch heraus findest, welches Wesen du bist", meinte eine Stimme.  
Die Augen des Mädchens wurden größer und fing an zu zittern.  
Als sie sich halbwegs gefangen hatte fragte sie:„Was willst du wieder von mir und was meinst du mit Wesen?"  
„Ach das wegen heute Morgen tut mir leid ich hätte nicht so grob sein sollen doch ich besitze nicht so viel Geduld", kicherte er, „und was ich von dir schon wieder will? Ich will dir helfen, wenn du diese Hilfe nicht willst freu dich schon einmal auf das Sterben und was ich mit Wesen meine ganz einfach liebes du bist kein Mensch sondern ein magisches Wesen!"  
„Was meinst du damit schon wieder ich versteh gar nichts mehr", meinte Cala und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand.  
„Ganz einfach du bist kein Mensch und wenn du nicht bald herausfindest, welches Wesen in dir ist dann sag mal bald ade von deinen Freunden", meinte der Mann und kam Cal näher.

„Wie kann ich das herausfinden?"  
„Geh einfach in die verbotene Abteilung und wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst ruf einfach den Namen Baal"  
„Ist das dein Name?", wollte Calantha wissen.  
„Such es dir aus", und mit diesen Worten verschwand Baal wieder und Cala konnte sich nicht mehr länger auf dem Beinen halten und fiel auf die Knie.

^Ich sollte mich beeilen und herausfinden was ich bin! ^, dachte sie sich, stand auf und ging weiter zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Bei den anderen:

„Man wir hab keine Lust auf Zaubertränke", nörgelten die beiden Zwillinge.  
„Stellt euch nicht so an! Außerdem ist das ein total tolles Fach", meckerte Draco, welcher ein Riesen Fan von Zaubertränke war.

„Da muss ich diesem Trottel mal Recht geben", meinte Mizuki.  
„Das sehe ich nicht so das ist voll doof! Es ist doch mal richtig langweilig ich mein was ist so interessant daran so blöde Tränke zu machen?", gab Naruto seine Meinung dazu.

Nun mischten sich auch die anderen ein, bis auf Sasuke der gelangweilt neben der Truppe herging.  
Auf einmal viel ihm auf, dass grade eine kleine Babyschlange auf sie zu kam.

„Hey Leute ich will euch ja nicht stören oder so, aber könnt ihr mir mal sagen von wem die Schlange ist?", fragte Sasuke.  
„Keine Ahnung", antworteten die anderen.

~Du bist doch diese Mizuki oder? ~  
Mizuki schaute die Schlange an und nickte.  
~Komm mit mir, du musst meiner Herrin helfen bitte! ~  
~Was ist denn mit deiner Herrin und wer bist du überhaupt? ~  
~Mein Name ist Aoi und meine Herrin liegt bewusstlos auf dem Boden du musst ihr helfen bitte! ~  
~Ich helfe dir~, meinte Mi-chan.

„Leute geht ihr schon mal vor ich helfe der kleinen."  
„Okay!"

So folgte die Yamamoto der Schlange und die anderen gingen zum Unterricht.  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis Mi-chan und Aoi an ihrem Ziel waren, doch was sie dort sah schockte die Japanerin.  
Auf dem kalten Boden lag Cal bewusst los.  
„Cala! Hey Cala komm wach auf!", sagte Mi-chan leicht panisch und rüttelte an dem anderen Mädchen.  
Doch diese regte sich nicht, was die andere noch panischer machte.  
„Scheiße Man!", fluchte sie.  
^Draco sag bitte Onkel Sev Bescheid, dass er zum Gemeinschaftsraum gehen soll und das schnell^, meinte die Cousine Dracos per Telepathie.

Dray, der grade im Unterricht saß erschrak sich leicht, als er die Stimme seiner Cousine im Kopf hörte, dies jedoch war schnell vergessen, als er verstand was sie ihm sagte.  
Schnell hob er die Hand und Severus kam direkt auf ihn zu.

„Gibt es irgendein Problem Mr. Malfoy?"  
„Onkel Sev du sollst schnell zum Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, soll ich dir ausrichten von Mizuki sie klang ziemlich panisch!", flüsterte er, sodass es nur der Tränkelehrer verstehen konnte.  
Dieser nickte und meinte:„ Ich werde mal eben verschwinden und ihr macht weiter an euren Tränken wer fertig ist stellt den Trank ,in einem Fläschchen, auf meinen Schreibtisch und danach lest ihr Seite 205-210,welche ihr dann zusammenfasst . Danach schreibt einen Aufsatz wozu ein Blutstein nützlich ist, wo er überall eingesetzt wird und weshalb er gebraucht wir! Der Aufsatz muss mindestens 40 Zoll lang sein. Wen irgendetwas nicht geschafft werden sollte in den Stunden wir Hausaufgabe sein! Draco du kommst mit!", mit diesen Worten verschwanden er und Draco.  
Als sie kurz vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum waren sahen sie Mizuki, welche ein Mädchen auf dem Rücken trug.  
Schnell rannten die beiden zu den Mädchen und erkannten, dass es Cala war, welche Mizuki auf ihrem Rücken trug.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte Sev direkt.  
„Ich weiß es nicht die Schlange hat mich zu ihr geführt und da lag sie schon bewusstlos auf dem Boden!", schniefte Mi-chan.

„Leg sie mal vorsichtig auf dem Boden dann untersuche ich sie."  
„Okay", und so machte die Japanerin das was Sev verlangt hatte.  
Dieser untersuchte das, auf dem Boden liegende, Mädchen.  
Als Snape fertig war hörte man nur ein „Endlich" seitens Draco, welcher sich ziemlich Sorgen machte.  
„Es sieht momentan nicht gut aus sie braucht dringend...


	10. Chapter 10

Hallo :)  
hier ist das nächste Kapitel jedoch nicht wirklich lang..  
Aber das nächste wird länger versprochen!  
Außerdem wird es das letzte Kapi dieses Jahres sein ^^ deswegen wünsche ich allen schon einmal ein schönes neues Jahr :3  
lg  
yuyu

Kapitel 10

„Es sieht momentan nicht gut aus sie braucht dringend Blut von ihrem Gefährten oder zumindest braucht sie einen Blutstein, wobei ersteres besser wäre!"  
„Sev das ist ein schlechter Moment für Witze!", zischte Draco.  
„Du weißt, dass ich bei so etwas nie scherze!", knurrte der Tränkemeister.  
„Haltet doch mal eure dumme Klappe! Cala´s Zustand ist wohl grad mal wichtiger oder?", schrie Mi-chan die beiden anderen aufgebracht an.  
Die beiden zuckten kurz zusammen und der älteste der drei meinte dann:„Du hast Recht! Mizuki kann bitte deinen Blutstein haben?"  
Mizuki guckte die beiden noch mal an und machte was er sagte. So zog sie, eine goldene Kette mit einem Rubin-rotem Anhänger, aus ihrem Oberteil und gab diese Kette dem schwarzhaarigen.  
Severus legte, nachdem er die Kette bekommen hatte, sie auf Cal´s passierte nicht doch nach ein paar Sekunden schlug sie ihre Augen auf und wie in Trance öffnete sie ein Stück ihres Mundes, bis ein Teil des Blutsteines darin verschwand und biss hinein. Danach richtete sie sich auf und man hörte nur noch die Schluck Geräusche die Calantha machte. Kurze Zeit später hörte die Geräusche auf und sie ließ den Stein aus ihrem Mund auf ihr Bein fallen.  
„Cala alles in Ordnung?", wollte die braun-blond haarige wissen.  
Diese schaute sie nur fragend an und meinte:„Mir geht's bestens was sollte mit mir gewesen sein?"  
„Du warst bewusstlos und deine Schlange hat mich zu dir geführt danach habe ich Dray gebeten Severus zu holen!", erklärte Mi-chan dem anderen Mädchen.  
„Ich war bewusstlos?", hauchte Cal.  
„Ja und das auch nicht zu knapp!", meinte der Malfoy-Erbe ernst.  
Severus kam etwas näher an Cala ran und fragte:„Was ist das letzte an was du dich erinnern kannst?".^Mhm also ich war beim Frühstück kurz und danach bin ich gegangen und bin in Richtung Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und dann...^, die schwarzhaarige riss ihre Augen auf und guckte zu Mizuki, dieser ging ein Licht auf.  
„Scheiße! Cala was hat er mit dir gemacht?", wollte sie wissen und umarmte ihre Freundin, welche ihr antwortete:„Er hat gesagt das ich nach ihr suchen soll ansonsten würde ich sterben auch hat er gesagt er würde mir helfen beim suchen und wen ich ihn brauche soll ich ihn rufen."  
Die beiden Männer guckten die beiden nur verwirrt an da sie nicht wussten worüber sie sprachen.  
„Wie sollst du ihn rufen?"  
„Baal!"  
Kaum ausgesprochen erschien eine schwarze Wolke aus der langsam eine Person raus kam.  
„Was kann ich für dich tun kleines Fräulein?", fragte er und beachtete die anderen nicht.  
Die anderen drei starrten geschockt auf die Person den sie kannten sie.  
„Du?",fragte Mi-chan geschockt.  
„Ahh Prinzessin Mizuki wie geht es ihnen? Ich hoffe doch gut nur ich muss mich grade leider um jemand anderes kümmern", kicherte der lila haarige.  
„Du bist so ein Arschloch!"  
„Mizuki woher kennst du ihn?", fragte Cal, welche sich etwas von ihnen entfernt hatte.  
Sie schaute kurz entschuldigend zu ihr und meinte:„Er ist einer vom Volk meines Dad´s er ist ein Dämon und ein Seher."  
„Richtig Prinzessin aber weshalb ich eigentlich hier bin ist sie", sagte er und zeigte auf Cal die ihn Angst erfüllt anstarrte."  
Er ging langsam auf sie zu und guckte ihr in die Augen. ^Calantha ich gebe dir einen kleinen Tipp ein Menschen mit denen du verwandt bist sind grade hier in diesem Gang und sucht schon solang nach dir enttäusche diese Person nicht...^, gab er per Telepathie preis und verschwand danach im nichts.  
^Was meinte er bloß damit? Man das ist doch alles scheiße^, dachte sich Cal und brach in Tränen aus.  
Das einzige weitere Mädchen in diese Runde ging langsam auf sie zu, ließ sich auf ihre Knie fallen und umarmte sie.  
„Alles wird wieder gut werden! Versprochen", flüsterte sie.  
Die beiden Männer waren dagegen völlig verwirrt und wussten nicht was sie machen sollten.  
Kurze Zeit später brachten die drei Calantha in den Gemeinschaftsraum und gaben ihr Beruhigungstränke. Danach gingen Draco und Severus und ließen die beiden Frauen dort alleine zurück.  
Dies war bereits ein Monat her.  
In der Zeit hat Cal noch nicht viel über sich heraus gefunden doch eines wusste sie sie brauchte Blut um zu überleben.  
^Man ich hab mich bereits ein wenig an Baal gewöhnt doch ich weiß immer noch viel zu wenig über mich! ^  
„Cal! Hey Cal!"  
„Was?",fragte sie perplex.  
„Die Stunde ist vorbei und wir müssen uns beeilen heute ist der Test den Itachi machen wollte", kicherte Milli.  
„Oh danke Milli! Den hatte ich voll vergessen gehabt."  
„Kein Problem"  
„Hiwel!", rief eine Stimme.  
Cala verdrehte die Augen und drehte sich zu der Stimme um. „Was ist Karottenkopf Nr.6?", fragte sie.  
„Ich wollte wissen ob du vielleicht mal mit mir ausgehen willst?"  
Die beiden Mädchen guckten sich an und fingen an zu lachen.  
„Haha der war gut Weasley! Wer will denn mit dir schon ausgehen", meinte Millicent.  
„Dich habe ich nicht gefragt Bulstrode."  
Nun mischte sich auch die schwarzhaarige ein:„Klappe Weasley. Sie hat aber Recht ich mein wer will bitte mit dir schon ausgehen?"  
Nach dem Satz drehten sich die beiden wieder um und ließen einen wütenden Ron zurück.  
Als die beiden etwas weiter weg waren fingen die beiden nochmal an zu lachen. „Oh man wie doof ist Weasley eigentlich? Müsste der nicht langsam checken das du nichts von ihm willst?"  
„Anscheinend ist er so dumm das er es echt nicht merkt!"  
„Was lacht ihr beiden denn so?", fragte Mi-chan, die von der Seite kam.  
„Weasley Nr.6 hat Cal grade schon wieder gefragt ob sie mit ihm ausgeht."  
„Ist nicht dein Ernst?", lachte die Japanerin.  
Die beiden nickten zur Bestätigung. Jetzt musste auch die braun-blonde lachen.  
„Oh man wie dumm ist er eigentlich? Wie oft hast du ihm jetzt schon einen Korb gegeben 20-mal?"  
„Kann schon hinkommen."  
So machten sich die drei auf um noch pünktlich zum nächsten Unterricht zu kommen.  
Draußen am See angekommen trafen sie auf die anderen, die bereits auf sie warteten.  
„Ihr seid ziemlich spät dran!", meinte Blaise.  
„Weaselby hat Milli und mich aufgehalten und ratet mal was er wollte."  
„Mach es nicht so spannend was wollte er?", fragten Fred und George gleichzeitig.  
„Das was er die ganze Zeit will ein Date"  
„Nicht dein ernst das er schon wieder gefragt hat ob du mit ihm ausgehen will?", fragte Draco angesäuert.  
„Oh doch das hat er", antwortete Milli für Cal.  
„Der ist echt dumm oder?", meinte Naru.  
„Das fragst du noch?", fragte Sasu.  
„So da ihr nun alle da seid kommt bitte zu fangen jetzt mit dem Test an,damit wir wissen wer in dem Spezialkurs rein kann!",rief Itachi.  
Nun stellten sich alle in einer Reihe auf und warteten wie es weiter geht.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey ich hoffe ihr hattet alle einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr :)

Nun danke für die Reviews ich hab mich darüber gefreut =^-^=

Nun den viel Spaß mit den neuen Kapi ^^

lg

yuyu

Der Test und die Enthüllung

„Also ihr werdet nun versuchen auf diesen Baum zu kommen jedoch ohne eure Hände sondern nur die Füße zu benutzen! Außerdem habt ihr alle jeweils nur 3 versuche", meinte Itachi.

„Ähm entschuldigenden sie Professor aber wie sollen wir das bitte anstellen?", fragte Hermine eingebildet nachdem Ita sie dran genommen hatte.

Itachi guckte sie nur an und lächelte. „Ganz einfach Mrs. Granger ich habe ihnen doch allen etwas über Chakra beigebracht, nun müssen sie es hier nur Praktisch anwenden! Manchen von ihnen wird es nicht gelingen und manchen schon. Aber um es in den Spezialkurs zu schaffen muss es ihnen gelingen. Noch irgendwelche fragen?"

Schon wieder zeigte Granger auf worauf Ita leicht die Augen verdrehte.

„Ja Mrs. Granger was denn noch?"

„Könnten sie es uns den nicht einmal zeigen?"

„Ich denke nicht das es ihnen etwas bringen würde aber von mir aus gerne!",sagt Itachi und stellte sich zum Baum. Danach regulierte er sein Chakra auf die beiden Fußsohlen und ging ohne die Hände zu benutzen den Baum hoch.

Viele guckten ihn mit großen Augen an, als ob er eine Gottheit wäre und die meisten seines „Fanclubs" schauten ihn verträumt an.

Kurz darauf sprang Ita runter und teilte ihnen mit das der erste anfangen könnte.

Der erste war Sasuke, welcher dies auch mit Bravour meisterte, was jedoch nicht verwunderlich war, da er es ja konnte.

Auch Naruto, Mizuki, Draco, Blaise und Milli schafften dies schon beim ersten Versuch. Selbst die Weasley Zwillinge schafften dies, jedoch erst nach dem zweiten Versuch.

Jetzt kam Cal dran die sichtlich aufgeregt war.

^Hoffentlich klappt das! ^, dachte sie sich.

So ging sie zum Baum und konzentrierte darauf ihr Chakra zu finden. Als sie dies geschafft hatte versuchte sie es auf ihre Fußsohlen zu regulieren. Dies stellte sich als schwierigstes heraus den als sie dachte es wäre nun gut reguliert ging sie ein paar Schritte den Baum hoch, fiel dann jedoch auf den Boden direkt auf ihren Po.

„Autsch", murmelte sie zu sich selber stand dann jedoch schnell wieder auf um es wieder zu versuchen.

Aber auch der zweite Versuch schlug fehl so machte sie sich nun an den dritten.

^Jetzt muss es aber doch klappen^, fluchte sie gedanklich.

So machte sie sich auf und regulierte wieder ihr Chakra, dann ging sie, mit geschlossenen Augen, wieder den Baum hoch. Diesmal schaffte sie es, bis sie ihre Augen aufschlug und ihre Konzentration schwächelte und fiel. Doch bevor sie der Boden erreichte fing sie Ita auf.

„Danke Itachi", bedankte sich die Grünäugige sich bei dem schwarzhaarigen, nachdem er sie wieder runter gelassen hatte. Dieser jedoch meinte nur:„Kein Problem besser als wärst du von der Höhe auf den Boden gefallen. Außerdem gut gemacht du hast bestanden!"

^Wie geil ich habs geschafft!^,freute sich Cala.

Schnell ging sie zu ihren Freunden, welche sie auch direkt fragten ob sie bestanden und ob sie sich noch irgendwie verletzt hätten. Diese Fragen beantwortete sie mit einem ja für die bestandenen Prüfung und einem nein für Verletzungen.

„Toll dann sind wir ja alle im Spezialkurs!",freute sich Blaise.

„Sieht so aus", lachten die anderen.

Danach verfolgten sie noch die anderen ,welche noch den Test machen mussten.

Am Ende hatten noch 7 weitere Slytherins und 4 Gryffindors ihn bestanden. Leider war unter dem 4 Gryffs auch Hermine Granger dabei.

„Da wir nun fertig sind könnt ihr wieder hoch ins Schloss", meinte Ita. Dies ließ sich fast alle nicht zwei Mal sagen und gingen direkt hoch. Auch Naru, Sasu, Dray, Bini (Blaise),Milli, Fred, George und Cal wollten schon nach oben gehen jedoch bemerkten das noch Mi-chan fehlte. Diese meinte dass sie noch eben etwas hier bleibt und sie schon nach oben gehen könnten. Die anderen nickten daraufhin nur und gingen zum Schloss hoch.

Als die anderen gegangen sind drehte sich Mizuki zu Itachi um der sie anlächelte und danach küsste. „Darling wie fandest du den Test?",fragte Ita aus Spaß Mi-chan nachdem sie den Kuss wegen Luftmangels unterbrechen musste.

„Mhm der war so schwer wirklich!",meinte sie ironisch.

„Was können wir den jetzt mit der so erschöpften Dame denn machen?"

„Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Spaziergang durch den so bösen verbotenen Wald?",wollte Mizuki kichernd wissen. Itachi lachte und nahm seine Verlobte an die Hand und ging mit einem „sehr gerne" mit ihr in Richtung verbotenen Wald.

Bei den anderen:

Kaum das sie oben angekommen waren kam auch eine leicht verheulte Pansy in Richtung zu ihnen angerannt. „Draaaacy Schatz", rief sie. Der gerufene verdrehte nur die Augen und stöhnte genervt auf.

Kurz darauf hatte er auch schon Pan an sich kleben.

„Dracy wir sind jetzt nicht zusammen in dem Spezialkurs! Alles nur weil der dummer neue Professor so etwas Doofes als Test ausgesucht hat!",heulte sie ihm vor.

Sasuke hätte Pansy gerne eine rein gehauen ,nachdem sie seinen Bruder beleidigt hatte, könnte jedoch mit einem Blick von Naru ruhig gestellt werden.

„Pansy das ist mir so was von egal das du nicht darin bist!"

„A...A..Aber Dracy-lein"

„Nichts aber! Außerdem kannst du froh sein das Mizuki grad nicht hier ist, weil sonst hättest du mehr als ein Problem und ich denke du weißt wieso oder?"

„Tss die kann mir gar nichts sie ist nur eine eingebildete Kuh!",zischte Parkinson aufgebracht.

Kurz nachdem sie das gesagt hatte bekam sie eine Ohrfeige. Jedoch nicht von Sasuke oder Draco die kurz davor war sondern von Calantha, welche sie wütend anguckte.

„Das nimmst du sofort wieder zurück Mizuki ist wirklich vieles aber eins sicher nicht und das ist das sie eingebildet wäre!",knurrte sie.

Pansy die sich ihre rote Wange nun hielt drehte sich zu der schwarzhaarigen um und funkelte sie an.

„Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich! Mich zu schlagen mich, eine Frechheit! Dracy Spatz sag doch auch mal etwas dazu!"

Draco schaute sie erstaunt an und meinte nur schlicht:„Ich? Wieso ich denke das war deine eigene Schuld und ich muss Cala zustimmen meine Cousine ist nicht eingebildet!"

Das braunhaarige Mädchen schaute ihn nur an und danach Cal, die sie dann mit hasserfüllten Augen anschaute.

„Alles deine schuld! Das ist alles deine Schuld warst du nicht dann wäre Dracy auf meiner Seite nur weil du aufgetaucht bist ist alles auf Kopf gestellt!",schrie sie Cala an, welche sie nur überrascht anschaute.

„Wie bitte?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden Hiwel!"

„Ähm Mädels..", versuche Blaise wurde aber von der Antwort von Cal unterbrochen.

„Ich kann ja nichts dafür wenn du eine Furie bist die Draco ständig hinterher läuft obwohl selbst du langsam sehen sollte das er nichts von dir will! Das sieht doch ein blinder mit Krückstock!",zischte sie aufgebracht.

„Draco liebt mich ich weiß das ja außerdem woher willst du wissen das mein Schatz mich nicht liebt hä?",kreischte sie nun.

Die anderen die bei den beiden grade waren schauten sie nur an und wussten wenn sie nicht bald was unternehmen würden würde diese Situation mehr als eskalieren.

„Pansy bist du nur so dumm oder tust du nur so? Draco sagt uns immer wie sehr du ihn nervst und er froh ist dich mal für paar Minuten los zu werden!"

„Das ist eine Lüge! Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig, weil Dracy mich liebt und dich nicht so sieht es nämlich aus!"

„Ich möchte mal wissen wie du auf so ein Schwachsinn kommst. Ich liebe Draco nicht er ist bloß ein guter Freund für mich mehr nicht und deshalb kann ich nicht eifersüchtig sein du Dummkopf!"

„Hast du mich grad dumm genannt? Wenn hier einer dumm ist dann du du Hure!"

Jetzt machte es Klick bei Cal und sie sah Rot sie hatte die Hand schon bereit zum zu schlagen wurde aber von Bini daran gehindert.

„Cal ignoriere sie sie ist es nicht wert das du dir deine Finger schmutzig machst."

Die angesprochene schnaubte nochmal bevor sie sich umdrehte und ins Schloss verschwand.

„Super gemacht Pan echt klasse du bist so eine dumme Kuh", zischte Milli sie an und ran Cal hinterher.

Pansy schaute ihrer ehemals besten Freundin Millicent hinterher bevor sie sich Draco zu wandte und ihn an lächelte.

„Bist du jetzt etwa stolz drauf was du grade gemacht hast?",schnauzte Draco sie an.

„Dracy Schatz was hast du denn ,wir sind diese Ziege los die dich mir Weg nehmen will!",meinte sie zu Dray.

„Cal will mich dir gar nicht weg nehmen außerdem kann sie mich dir gar nicht weg nehmen da ich dir gar nicht gehöre!"

Parkinson schaute ihn perplex an und meinte:„Aber Dracy wie meinst du das du liebst mich doch!"

Diese jedoch schnaubte nur:„Ich dich lieben eher sterbe ich als dein Freund zu werden, denn ich liebe jemand anderen!"

Das Mädchen schaute ihn verletzt an und schrie:„Wer ist wer ist diese Schlampe?"

„Sie ist keine Schlampe! Außerdem wieso sollte ich ausgerechnet dir sagen wer das ist?"

„Ich werde es schon noch heraus finden wer sie ist und dann kann sie sich auf was gefasst machen das glaubst mir mal!",keifte sie und ging.

Bei Cal:

^Wie ich Parkinson hasse und dann sagt sie ausgerechnet dieses eine Wort^, dachte sie sich während sie weinend durch die Gänge Hogwarts ging grade Wegs in den Raum der Wünsche.

Auch bemerkte sie nicht wie Milli hinter ihr war, welche eine Hand auf ihre Schultern legte und sie Cala erschreckte, die sich danach umdrehte und ihre Freundin aus verweinten Augen anschaute.

„Ach Cala!",meinte sie und nahm sie in ihre Arme, wo sie sich auch direkt ausweinte.

Kurze Zeit später hatte sich Cal beruhigt und bedankte sich bei Milli, die nur meinte das es selbst verständlich sei schließlich seien sie Freunde.

„Aber sag mal was hat Pansy den gesagt was dich so aufgelöst hat?",wollte Millicent von ihr wissen.

^Mist ich kann ihr schlecht die Wahrheit sagen, dass ich eigentlich Harry Potter bin und ich mich in den Ferien in ein Mädchen verwandelt habe! Sie würde mich doch direkt ins St. Mungos schicken! Außerdem reicht es schon das Mizuki es gesehen hat, aber zum Glück ist sie nicht weiter darauf eingegangen.^, dachte sich Calantha.

„Also ich weiß nicht wie ich es erklären soll es ist ziemlich kompliziert...",fing sie an wurde aber von einem „wir haben Zeit" unterbrochen.

„Komm mit ich hab so ein Gefühl das wir beobachtet werden", flüsterte Cal und zog die blond haarige mit sich zum Raum der Wünsche.

Was Cala jedoch nicht wusste dass sie wirklich von jemanden beobachtet worden waren und zwar von Hermine Granger.

^Mhm...irgendetwas verbirgt sie und ich werde schon noch heraus finden was vor allem wieso Ron auf einmal die ganze Zeit ein Date mir ihr haben will obwohl wie zusammen sind!^,dachte sich eine wütende Gryffindor bevor sie verschwand.

Bei den beiden Mädchen:

„Hey Cala wo bringst du mich hin?",wollte Milli wissen.

Cal antwortete:„In den Raum der Wünsche!"

^Milli wird die einzige sein der ich das erzähle ich vertrau ihr und glaube kaum dass sie das weiter erzählt. Außerdem denk ich einfach das es besser ist wenn wenigsten einer alles weiß mit den ich dann darüber reden kann!^,entschloss sich Cala.

Am Raum der Wünsche angekommen wünschte sie sich einen Raum zum reden, nachdem die Tür erschien ging sie zusammen mit Milli rein.

Drinnen setzten sich die beiden auf die Couch die vor einem angezündeten Kamin stand.

„Jetzt erzähl schon Cal!",drängte sie die schwarzhaarige.

„Du musst mir versprechen mich ausreden zu lassen und alles was ich dir sage niemanden wirklich niemanden zu erzählen okay?"

Milli schaute sie perplex an nickte und meinte:„Okay ich lass dich ausreden und ich schwöre das ich es niemanden wirklich niemanden erzähle!"

„Also es ist so in den Sommerferien war ich noch kein Mädchen sondern ein Junge und mein richtiger Name ist daher nicht Calantha Hiwel sondern er ist Harry Potter", begann Cal und guckte die Einzigste weitere Person in diesem Raum an, welche sie geschockt anschaute.

„Du fragst dich vielleicht grade wieso ich dir das erzähle aber es ist wichtig damit du verstehst wieso ich eben so aufgelöst war. Ich war so aufgelöst, weil Parkinson mich Hure genannt hatte. Ich war ja immer in den Sommerferien bei meinen einzigen lebenden verwandten den Dursleys und dort musste ich eben auch dieses Jahr wieder hin und als ich dort angekommen war haben sie mich erst einmal in das alte Zimmer meines Cousins Dudley´s eingeschlossen doch bevor sie dies getan hatten haben die mir erst alle meine Schulsachen weggenommen, meinen alten Zauberstab verstört und meine ...Eule Hedwig vor meinen Augen umgebracht", als sie geendet hatte machte sie erst einmal eine kurze Pause fing jedoch kurz darauf wieder an.

„Nun die Tage danach ging es einiger maßen ich musste einfach das machen was ich immer machen musste", fing sie wieder an wurde aber durch ein Aufzeigen von Milli unterbrochen.

„Darf ich dich eben etwas fragen?",wollte sie wissen.

„Ja mach ruhig."

„Was musstest du dort denn machen?"

„Die ganze Haus-und Gartenarbeit."

„Was? Das kannst du doch gar nicht geschafft haben!",meinte die blauäugige.

„Das war ja der Sinn der Sache..."

Ihre Freundin schaute sie verwirrt an und Cal sagte:„Die Dursley´s können alles was mit Zauberei zu tun hat nicht leiden so auch mich nicht und das haben sie mir jeden Tag gezeigt, indem sie mit die Arbeit aufdrückten und auch durch ..Bestrafungen. Mizuki hat eine davon ,die selbst durch diese komische Umwandlung nicht weggegangen ist, gesehen."

„Was ist das was Mizuki gesehen hat?"

Doch Cala antwortete nicht darauf sondern stand auf und zog ihren Rock hoch, wo Milli dann etwas in ihre Haut eingeritztes lesen konnte. Als sie las was dort eingeritzt war, war die blond haarige mehr als schockiert.

^Oh mein Gott das ist ja barbarisch wer ritzt jemanden bitte „Hure" in den Oberschenkel?^,dachte sich Millicent geschockt.

Cal hatte in der Zeit wieder den Rock runter gezogen und setzte sich etwas weiter weg auf die Couch.

„Also das ich das jetzt auch richtig verstehe du bist also in Wahrheit Harry Potter und bist durch Zufall in ein Mädchen verwandelt worden und wurdest von deinen Verwandten auf übelstes Misshandelt ?",wollte Milli noch mal nach fragen damit sie nichts falsch verstanden hatte.

„Ja...",kam nur sie Antwort von ihr, während sie die ganze Zeit den Fußboden anguckte.

Milli kam langsam zu ihr gerutscht und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Cal oder auch Harry du kannst rein gar nichts dafür okay! Diese Personen bei denen du gewohnt hattest sind schreckliche Menschen die so eine nette, liebe und aufrichtige Person wie du es bist nicht verdient haben. Zwar war es nicht gut das du uns angelogen hast ,aber ich denke ich hätte das in deiner Situation auch so gemacht und du kannst dir sicher sein das ich das alles für mich behalte okay?"

„Danke", meinte Cala mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Kein Problem und das wieso du dich in ein Mädchen verwandelt hast kriegen wir auch noch raus ja?"

„Okay"


	12. Chapter 12

Hallo *um die Ecke guck*

Tut mir leid ,dass das Kapi erst so spät kommt v.v

Aber ich hatte einfach keine Zeit !

Ich werde versuchen das nächste Kapi schneller fertig zu bekommen!

Nun den viel Spaß

lg

yuyu

Kurze Zeit später, gingen die beiden runter in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Die anderen waren noch nicht da, sodass sich Milli und Cal auf die Couch setzten.

„Milli ich möchte mich noch mal bei dir bedanken für vorhin!"

„Ach das macht doch nichts, das ist doch selbstverständlich ", meinte sie lächelnd.

Cala jedoch schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „ Eben nicht das würde nicht jeder machen, deswegen ...", weiter kam sie nicht da die anderen grade herein kamen.

Als diese die beiden sahen, gingen sie auch direkt zu ihnen.

„Hey Calantha alles wieder okay?", fragten Fred und Georg synchron.

Die angesprochene nickte und antwortete: „ Ja mir geht es schon wieder besser, Milli war so nett und hat sich um mich gekümmert, aber sagt mal wo sind Naru und Sasu?".

„Bin ich froh ich hab mir richtig Sorgen gemacht, weil du ja einfach so verschwunden bist im Schloss und die beiden na ja wollten ein bisschen alleine sein", gab Bini von sich.

Darauf hin kicherte Cal. „Ach so danke aber wie du siehst geht es mir gut".

Blaise, Fred und Georg guckten sich an und grinsten danach um die Wette, bis Fred meinte:„ Da sind wir uns nicht so sicher am besten überprüfen wir, das lieber mal den wie sagen die Muggel immer glauben ist gut Kontrolle ist besser!"

Calantha erblasste. „W..Was?"

Jedoch wurde sie auch schon direkt von den dreien beschlagt nahmt und begutachtet, ob sie nicht irgendwo Verletzungen hätte, nach einiger Zeit des begutachten kicherten die drei und fingen an Cala zu kitzeln diese quietschte laut auf und fing darauf an zu lachen.

Draco und Milli die bis jetzt nur abseits zu geguckt hatte konnte sich das kichern nicht verkneifen, aber es sah auch einfach nur zu komisch aus wie sich drei Leute auf eine andere Stürzten und diese durch kitzelten.

Jedoch hatten Draco so langsam erbarmen und rief zu den Jungs:„ Lasst sie mal sonst krepiert sie ihr wegen Luftmangels."

Wie auf Kommando ließen die drei von einer nach Luft schnappenden Cal ab.

„D..Das war nicht fair!", keuchte sie.

„Ach komm schon so schlimm war es auch schon wieder nicht!", kicherte Georg.

Dieser bekam ein fieses grinsen nun von Calantha, welche ihren Zauberstab schwenkte und die Jungs jeweils ein Kissen ins Gesicht bekamen.

Diese schauten total perplex also sie sich das Kissen aus dem Gesicht nahmen.

Während sich die beiden Mädchen einen High-Five gaben und lachten,

Nun nahmen wieder die drei Jungs die Kissen und fingen eine wilde Kissenschlacht an wo die anderen nicht nein sagten. So flogen schon nach ein paar Minuten Federn durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und man könnte lautes Lachen hören.

Als Mizuki in den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat war sie leicht geschockt, als sie die ganzen Federn auf den Boden und in der Luft sah.

Schnell ging sie Kopfschütteln auf die Gruppe zu, welche immer noch mit ihrer Kissenschlacht beschäftigt waren.

^Man solche Kindsköpfe^, dachte sie sich lachend.

„Ähm ich will euch ja nicht stören, aber in einer halben Stunde beginnt das Abendessen und vielleicht solltet ihr vorher erst einmal das Chaos beseitigen und danach euch noch mal wie soll ich sagen herrichten"

Die anderen, welche Mizuki erst jetzt bemerkten stoppten ihr tun und guckten sie verwirrt an.

„Ähm seit wann bis du denn hier?", fragte Draco.

„Seit grade. Aber mal eine Frage wieso macht ihr grade eine Kissenschlacht?", kicherte sie.

„Das ist die meiste Schuld von Bini und den Chaos-Twins", erklärte Milli lachen, „die haben erst eine Kitzelattacke auf Cala unternommen und die hat sich dann bedankt in dem sie den drei jeweils ein herbeigezaubertes Kissen in das Gesicht geschleudert hat und so ist dann die Kissenschlacht entstanden".

„Schlimm mit den Jungs na ja viel Spaß beim sauber machen wir sehen uns später beim Essen", und mit den Worten ging sie hoch in das Zimmer von Cal und ihr.

Die sechs zurückgebliebenen guckten ihr nach, bis Cal seufzte.

„Dann sollten wir mal aufräumen".

Die anderen nickten nur und so fingen sie an mit ein paar Zaubern den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder so herzustellen wie er vorher aussah.

Als dies geschafft war ließen sich alle auf die Couch fallen.

„Man selbst mit Zaubern ist aufräumen doof", nörgelten die Zwillinge.

„Aufräumen ist aber wichtig stell dir vor wenn du dein Zimmer nie aufräumen würdest, das wäre doch ekelhaft der ganze Staub und so!"

„Wieso aufräumen, wozu hat man den Hauselfen?", meinte Blaise.

Über diese Antwort musste die schwarzhaarige nur den Kopfschütteln und meinte:„ Denkt ihr wirklich das ihr immer Hauselfen haben werdet? Stellt euch mal vor ihr hättet mal keine!"

Blaise, Draco und Milli schauten sie geschockt an.

^Oh mein Gott ein Leben ohne Hauselfen, schrecklich! ^, dachten sich nur die drei.

Cal konnte darüber lachen und schaute kurz auf die Uhr.

„Wir sollten uns mal so langsam auf den Weg machen es gibt ihn 10 Minuten Essen"

So gingen jedoch nicht ohne eben ihre Haare und Kleidung zu richten.

An der großen Halle ankamen stießen direkt auf Granger und Weasley.

„Ron riechst du das auch es stinkt nach Verrätern und dreckige Schlangen", rief Granger und hielt sich die Nase zu.

„Das ein zigste was ich rieche Granger ist dein Gestank! Wann hast du den das letzte Mal geduscht vor vier Wochen? Man muss bei deiner Gegenwart aufpassen, dass man nicht von deinen Gestank krepiert", zischte Cala.

„Ach ja Hiwel? Vielleicht hat Malfoy dich nicht richtig durchgenommen bei so einer Schlampe wie dir hast du bestimmt schon ganz Slytherin durch gevögelt!"

„Das hab ich gar nicht nötig in Gegensatz zu dir, nur frag ich mich wie man nur mit dir schlafen könnte ohne irgendwelche Krankheiten zu bekommen", lachte sie höhnisch.

Granger zog ihren Zauberstab und wollte grade Cal verfluchen, als Snape auf einmal kam.

„40 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen Angriff auf eine Mitschülerin", schnarrte Severus, „ und jetzt gehen sie in die große Halle das Abendessen fängt in ein paar Minuten an!"

Schnell machten sich die anderen auf in die Halle und setzten hin.

„Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen ich muss eine wichtige Ankündigung machen, bevor ihr Speisen könnt!

Dieses Jahr wird es einen Halloweenball für alle ab der 3ten geben das heißt am Donnerstag den 30.10 haben die Dritt-Siebtklässler die Erlaubnis nach Hogsmead zu gehen und dort für den Ball Einkaufen zu gehen.

Der Ball fängt um 22 Uhr an, die niedrigeren Klassen werden dann in den Häusern bleiben.

Natürlich muss man nicht erscheinen das ist eine freiwillige Feier.

Nun den ich wünsche euch nun ein guten Appetit", damit endete das Malfoy-Oberhaupt und setzte sich hin.

„Ein Ball wie toll, Cal wir gehen natürlich nach Hogsmead nicht?", fragte Millicent aufgeregt.

„Klar und die Jungs werden mitgeschleppt!", grinste Cala.

Diese stöhnten auf den eins wussten sie jetzt schon selbst wenn sie protestieren würden, würden sie mitgeschleppt werden.

„Na was habt ihr, denn das wird bestimmt toll werden", schwärmte nun auch Mi-chan.

„Wir bereiten uns schon mal vor zu sterben!", maulte Draco und bekam einstimmiges nicken der Jungs.

Die Mädchen jedoch ignorierten dies geflissentlich und diskutierten jetzt schon was sie tragen könnten.

Nach dem essen wollte grade die Gruppe gehen, als sie von Lucius aufgehalten wurden.

„Würdet ihr einen Moment eben warten ich möchte gerne eben mit einigen von euch reden".

Sie drehten sich um und warteten gespannt.

„Nun ich wollte Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Yamamoto und Mrs. Bulstrode fragen ob sie vielleicht für den Ball die Musik machen würden?"

„Ähm meinen sie etwa...", fing Blaise an wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Ja Mr. Zabini mit Instrumenten und Gesang auf einer Bühne".

„Also ich denke ich spreche für alle wenn ich sage..."


	13. Chapter 13

Hey :)

Hier ist auch schon das neue Chap ^^

Ich hoffe es gefält euch

lg

yuyu

Persönliche Gespräche und Vorbereitungen für den Ball

„Also ich denke ich spreche für alle wenn ich sage, dass wir das machen werden oder Leute?"

Daraufhin kam ein einstimmiges nicken der anderen und Lucius strahlte sie freundlich an.

„Gut dann können sie sich dann ja schon mal gucken was sie gerne spielen möchten, da lass ich ihnen freie Wahl", mit diesen Worten verschwand der Schulleiter auch schon wieder.

„Nun denn wo wollen wir denn da Proben?", fragte Sasuke.

„Gute Frage also Klassenräume fallen weg, die sind nicht Schalldicht und jemand könnte jeder Zeit rein kommen.", meinte Draco.

„Mhm wie wär´s mit den Raum der Wünsche, da wird uns niemand so schnell finden und man hat alles was man braucht oder wir nehmen ihr wisst schon!", schlug Mizuki vor.

Cal guckte verwirrt, wie auch Fred und George, und fragte:„ Was ist denn ihr wisst schon?"

„Naja also das ist eine Kammer wo nicht jeder rein kommt ohne ein bestimmtes Passwort", antwortete Mizuki zögernd.

^Sie meint doch nicht etwa die Kammer des Schreckens? Außerdem wie wollen die denn da reinkommen dafür braucht man doch Parsel oder kann einer von ihnen etwa...^, dachte sich Cala.

„Also ich wäre für den Raum der Wünsche!", meinte Milli, da ihr die Stille unangenehm war.

Auch die anderen stimmten ihr zu, so war es nun beschlossene Sache, dass sie im Rum der Wünsche Proben würden.

So machten sie sich auf zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort angekommen setzten sie sich und unterhielten sich ein wenig, jedoch gingen Cala, Fred und Georg kurze Zeit später auf ihre Zimmer, da sie ziemlich erschöpft waren.

„Mizuki musstest du die Kammer erwähnen?", motzte Dray.

„Ich weiß selber, dass dies dumm war vor allem da sie sich wahrscheinlich denken konnte, welche Kammer gemeint war ich sage nur dein zweites Jahr in Hogwarts und wie sie reinkommt denk ich mal sollte sie auch wissen, da sie ja Parsel kann!"

„Sie kann was?", fragten alle, bis auf Milli, erstaunt.

„Ja sie kann Parsel ich hab sie mal mit ihrer Schlange sprechen hören."

Die anderen schauten sie an als hätte sie nicht mehr alle Zaubertrankkessel beisammen, jedoch wussten sie, dass Mi-chan sie bei so was nicht anlügen würde.

„Aber wie kann das sein?", fragte Bini.

„Das weiß ich nicht ich hab Dad das letzten Monat auch gefragt, aber auch er weiß nicht wieso Cala das kann. Außer natürlich sie wäre ..."

„Mizuki Cala ist nicht Harry", unterbrach sie Milli.

„So sicher bin ich mir da aber nicht mehr.", meinte sie betrübt.

„Wenn sie wirklich Harry wäre dann müsstest du doch seine Aura bemerken", mischte sich nun auch Draco ein.

„Das ist nicht so einfach Draco!", zischte Mizuki und schaute ihren Cousin böse an.

Dieser senkte Schuldbewusst den Kopf er wusste ja, dass dies nicht so einfach war sonst hätten sie Harry ja schon längst gefunden.

„Wie sieht es denn momentan mit der Suche aus?", fragte Dray.

„Dad sucht momentan ganz England nach ihm ab! Ich hoffe nur, dass sie meinen..."

Grade als sie den Satz beenden wollte kam auch schon Pansy angerannt.

„Dracy du gehst mit mir auf den Ball oder?"

Der angesprochene verdrehte nur die Augen und sagte schlicht:„ Nein Pansy ich werde nicht mit dir auf den Ball gehen, denn ich werde jemand anderen fragen."

„Was? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein ich bin deine Verlobte du musst mit mir dahin gehen!", kreischte sich aufgebracht.

„Nur weil meine Eltern mich mit dir Verlobt haben muss es noch lange nicht heißen, dass ich dich liebe oder auch im geringsten dich leiden kann!"

Pansy schaute Draco verletzt an und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige, bevor sie weinend aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum rannte.

„Meine Güte kann das Mädchen Nerven!", stöhnte Dray auf.

„Anscheinend hat sie aber auch einen harten Schlag nicht wahr?", kicherte Blaise.

„Tzz das war doch nicht hart!"

„Ach ja dann tut das hier auch gar nicht weh?", fragte Mizuki, die Dray auf die rote Stelle pikste. Dieser zog schmerzhaft die Luft ein.

„Genau das tut gar nicht weh", meinte Dray und die anderen konnten darüber nur Kopfschütteln.

Bei Cala:

„Baal kannst du mir für morgen ein paar Bücher besorgen?", fragte sie den Dämon.

„Kann ich machen was willst du denn für welche?"

„Ich brauche welche über diverse Zaubertränke, die einem zeigen was man für ein Wesen ist."

„Bist du nun auf die Intelligente Idee gekommen das mal zu machen?", kicherte Baal, der es sich auf dem Bett bequem gemacht hatte, überrascht.

„Ja bin ich und hast du das dabei worum ich dich gebeten hatte?", wollte Cal wissen.

Der verdrehte die Augen und holte einen Blutstein aus einem kleinen Beutel.

„Wie du siehst hab ich das!"

„Danke Baal aber kannst du mir nicht einfach alles sagen das wäre viel besser und nicht so anstrengend für mich!", moserte Cal.

„Wie oft soll ich dir das denn noch sagen? Ich darf die Zukunft verändern und den Leuten helfen und Tipps geben aber ich darf nicht...", fing Baal an wurde aber von einem „Ja ja ich weiß du darfst nicht direkt da einmischen, da dies schwere Konsequenten haben kann!"

„Genau also frag nicht immer!"

Cal antwortete darauf nicht sondern verschwand ins Bad um sich dort fertig zu machen.

„Dieses Kind wir mich irgendwann noch umbringen", motzte Baal.

^Du bringst mich auch irgendwann um Idiot^, zischte Calantha gedanklich.

Kurze Zeit später kam sie auch schon wieder raus und schaute Baal böse an, welcher sie grade daran machte durch ihren Kleiderschrank zu fühlen!

„Was denkst du machst du da grade?", knurrte sie.

„Reg dich nicht so auf, ich hab was daraus gehört!"

Die Schwarzhaarige wollte grade was darauf antworten, als Baal auch schon eine Schlange raus zog.

„Aoi was hast du den im Schrank gemacht?", wollte Cal kichernd wissen.

~Das ist nicht lustig! Ich hab geschlafen und dann hat wohl einer der Hauselfen gedacht ich wäre ein Kleidungsstück und hat mich in den Schrank gelegt! ~

~Dann solltest du lieber nicht auf den Boden sondern im Bett schlafen wenn ich nicht da bin! ~, kicherte Cala.

Aoi schlängelte sich aus Baal´s Händen und verzog sich unters Bett.

„Nun den ich denke mal du brauchst mich nicht mehr bis nächstes Mal kleine Zicke", meinte der Lila-haarige, bevor er im nichts verschwand.

Die grünäugige schüttelte nur den Kopf und legte sich schlafen.

Am nächsten Tag wurde Cala durch ein kitzeln an ihrer Nase wach.

^Was ist das denn? ^, dachte sie sich und öffnete ihre Augen.

Jedoch könnte sie nichts wirklich sehen da etwas Pelziges im Weg lag.

„Was.."

„Itachi was machst du nur schon wieder?", tadelte Mizuki, welche grade aus dem Bad kam, das Wiesel, welches auf Cal lag.

Schnell ging sie zu dem Bett, hob das Wiesel von der schwarzhaarigen auf und legte es sich um sie Schultern.

„Morgen Cal! Tut mir leid wenn dich das kleine Monster dich geweckt hat"

Diese gähnte einmal herzhaft und antwortete lächelnd:„ Macht nichts, aber demnächst sollte es mich netter wecken und nicht durch kitzeln an der Nase!"

Daraufhin lachte die blauäugige.

^Nun denn wenn ich dann ja schon einmal wach bin kann ich mich auch fertig machen. ^, dachte sich Cal und machte sich auf ins Bad.

Dort angekommen zog sie ihre Schlafsachen erst einmal aus und stellte sich danach unter die warme Dusche.

^Mhm eine schöne warme Dusche am Morgen, es gibt doch nichts Besseres! ^

Nach ein paar Minuten nahm sie sich das Shampoo, welches, wie sie fand, schön nach Aprikose roch. Danach nahm sie das Duschgel und seifte sich damit ein um es kurz darauf auch schon wieder abzuspülen.

Kurz darauf ging sie aus der Dusche und wickelte sich ein Handtuch um. Dann putzte sie sich die Zähne und machte sich danach ran ihre langen Haare trocken zu föhnen.

„Schöne hinter Ansicht", kicherte jemand hinter ihr.

Diese knirschte mit den Zähnen und knurrte:„ Hat man nicht einmal Ruhe vor dir? Außerdem hättest du auch im Zimmer warten können Perversling"

Baal schaute sie gespielt bestürzt an und schnaubte:„ Wieso denn? Was ist wenn sich jemand am anziehen ist, was meinst du was diejenige machen würde wenn ich da rein geplatzt käme?"

„Dir hoffentlich mal den Mund zu machen!", brummte die schwarzhaarige.

„Du bist gemein Calantha", schmollte der Dämon.

„Besser gemein sein als Pervers", gab die schwarzhaarige zickig zurück, „Außerdem was willst du hier hast du etwa schon die Bücher?"

„Nein hab ich nicht ich komm einfach so und tu mir dein gezicke an natürlich hab ich sie!"

Cal schnaubte nur und ging aus dem Bad.

„Dann bist du bestimmt gütig mir die Bücher zu geben und dann verschwinden ich muss mich noch anziehen und zum Frühstück!"

„Hier hast du die Bücher aber wehe die gehen kaputt dann bist du dran, die Bücher sind schon mehrere hundert Jahre alt verstanden?"

„Verstanden", gab sie genervt von sich. ^Meine Güte der tut so als würde ich alles kaputt machen was mir in die Hände kommt^, maulte sie gedanklich.

Baal, welcher mit der Antwort zu Frieden war nickte nur und über gab ihr die Bücher, welche sie direkt in ihren Koffer verstaute.

„Dann bin ich mal wieder weg und du solltest mal was gegen deine zickigkeit machen liebes das verschreckt nur die Jungs", kicherte Baal und verschwand wieder.

^Grr dieses verdammte Arschloch was fällt dem ein^, schnaubte sie.

Schnell zog sie sich an und packte ihre Tasche und machte sich auf in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort waren auch schon die anderen, die auf sie warteten.

„Morgen Schönheit", wurde sie von Fred und George begrüßt was sie stutzig werden ließ.

Sie schaute beide an und fragte:„ Okay was habt ihr ausgefressen?"

„Wir? Gar nichts", beschwichtigten sie, was Cala jedoch nur dazu brachte ihre Augenbraue hoch zu ziehen.

„Raus mit der Sprache"

Die beiden grinsten nur bis Fred meinte:„ Das meine liebe ist eine Überraschung für euch!"

Cal wollte grade was erwidern als sie jedoch angesprochen wurde.

„Ähm Cala?", fragte Draco vorsichtig.

Diese drehte sich zu ihm und schaute ihn an. „Ja was ist Draco?"

„Nun ja", fing er an und zog sie in eine etwas ruhigere Ecke des Raumes bevor er weiter sprach. „Ich wollte dich fragen... ob du eventuell mit mir ...auf den Ball gehen willst?", fragte er schüchtern.

Kaum ausgesprochen wurde dieser von weit aufgerissenen grünen Augen angestarrt.

„Was?", flüsterte Calantha.

„Ich weiß dumme Idee vergiss es einfach", meinte der Blonde und wollte schon gehen wurde aber am Arm gepackt.

„Du möchtest mit mir auf den Ball gehen?", fragte sie noch mal nach und zeigte auf sich.

Dray nickte nur zur Bestätigung.

^Oh man Draco will mit mir auf den Ball^, dachte sie sich und lächelte leicht.

„Also ich würde gern mit dir auf den Ball gehen", kam es lächeln von ihr.

Draco schaute sie mit großen Augen an und fragte noch mal nach nicht das er sich verhört hätte, jedoch bekam er nochmals die gleiche Antwortet.

^Ja! Ich geh mit Cal auf den Ball ich bin so froh das sie ja gesagt hat. ^, dachte sich Dray.

Zusammen gingen sie wieder zu den anderen, sodass sie zum Frühstück gehen konnten.

„Ne Cala was wollte Draco von dir?", wollte Mizuki und Milli gleichzeitig Wissen.

Die angesprochene erschrak und antwortete nur:„ Ich wüsste nicht was euch das anginge"

„Ach komm schon wir erfahren es sowieso spätestens wenn Blaise es aus Draco raus hat!", kicherte Milli.

Kurz haderte die schwarzhaarige noch mit sich bis sie zu den beiden flüsterte:„ Er hat mich gefragt ob ich mit ihm zum Ball gehe"

Bei beiden glitzerten nun die Augen.

„Und was hast du geantwortet?", fragte Mizuki.

„Ich hab ja gesagt", meinte sie nur noch und ging in die große Halle.

Die anderen beiden blieben nur stehen und grinsten sich an, bevor sie in die große Halle gingen.

^Nun Dray viel Glück bei Cal", dachte sich die blauäugige.

Sie begangen zu Frühstücken und auf einmal hörten Ihnen einen Schrei, welcher vom Gryffindortisch kam.

Alle drehten sich zum Tisch von diesen um und sahen Ron Weasley wie seine Uniform verschwand und er nur noch in Boxershorts da stand, da er auf gesprungen war.

Es brach lautes Gelächter aus und der Weasley wurde rot wie eine Tomate und rannte schnell aus der Halle.

^Das hatten Fred und George also heute Morgen gemeint^, lachte Calantha und ihre Vermutung bestätigte sich als sie sah das sich die Zwillinge unter dem Tisch einen High Five gaben.

„Ruhe!", donnerte die Stimme des Schulleiters.

„Wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich ist und glauben sie mir ich finde raus wer das ist hat mit Konsequenzen zurechnen!", meinte er bevor er die Schüler zum Unterricht schickte.

Nach den Unterricht verabredeten sich Dray, Bini, Milli, Sasu, Naru und Mizuki am Raum der Wünsche wo sie anfangen wollten die Lieder auszusuchen, welche sie spielen wollten und Cala, Fred und George ihnen halfen.

„Also was sollen wir denn alles spielen?", fragte Bini.

„Gute Frage", seufzte Mizu.

„Ähm Mizuki, Sasuke und Naruto könnten doch ein paar Lieder auf Japanisch singen", gab Fred von sich.

„Gute Idee und ein paar langsame Lieder", meinte Milli

„Nun wo das nun geklärt ist was für Lieder wollen wir spielen?", fragte Draco.

„Wie wäre es mit Michiyuki von Kaori Hikita?"

„Kenne ich nicht sing mal vor?", bat Blaise sie und Mizu fing an.

Setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo

Itsumade mo hitotsu Ni Wa narenakute

Yasashisa yori fukai Basho de

Fureau no Wa itami dake

futari wo musunde Kumasi

bokura wa mou yume wo minai

tomadoi nagara te wo totte

Zankoku an yoake no hou he

arukidasu

sabishisa wo shiru tame ni deau no da to

kuchidzuke wo kawasu made shiranakute

soredemo ima kimi to aeta

yorokobi ni furuete iru

kokoro wo sasaete kudasai

bokura wa mou yume wo minai

atatakai basho he nigenai

zankoku na yoake wo kitto

koete yuku

akirameteta sono shizukesa

hontou no kotoba wo kitto

aishi kizutsuke au tame ni

sagashidasu

itsuka kitto

setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo

itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute

yoake mae no tsumetai hoshi

futari dake no michiyuki wo

douka terashite kudasai

Als sie endete schauten sie die Weasley-Zwillinge und Calantha mit großen Augen an.

^Ich wusste gar nicht das Mizuki so gut singen kann. ^, dachte sich Cal.

„Das war einfach nur gut wie du das gesungen hast und das ohne Musik!", gab die schwarzhaarige von sich.

„Danke", sagte Mizu die leicht rot wurde.

„Ich würde mal sagen, dass wir dies nehmen nicht?", fragte Milli in die Runde und alle nickten auf diese Frage einstimmig.

So suchten sie weitere Lieder die sich singen und spielen lassen konnten. 


	14. Chapter 14

Hallo :)  
Nach 8 Monaten hab ich es doch mal fertig gebracht das Chap fertig zu bekommen.  
Nun den frohe Weihnacht und viel Spaß mit dem Chap  
lg  
eure Yuyu

Kapitel 14: Verschwunden

Nachdem die acht einige Lieder ausgesucht hatten machten sie sich auf dem Weg in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass die anderen so gut singen und spielen können!", meinte Cala zu Fred und George.

„Stimmt aber ich muss sagen Mizuki hat die beste Stimme von allen so wie die singen kann!", gab George von sich. Auf diese Aussage hin nickten die beiden nur.

„Hey wartet doch mal auf uns!", rief Bini zu den dreien, welche erst jetzt bemerkten, dass sie die anderen ziemlich weit hinten gelassen hatten. Als die anderen bei ihnen ankamen gingen sie gemeinsam zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort angekommen setzten sie sich erst einmal an ihre Hausaufgaben.

„Man ich hab keine Lust mehr", stöhnte Fred genervt auf. Auf diese Aussage hin bekam er mehrfaches nicken.

„Kommt wenn wie es nicht jetzt machen müssen wir es spätestens morgen oder am Wochenende machen und da hab ich erst Recht keine Lust drauf ihr etwa?", seufzte Cal.

„Du hast ja Recht."

„Kann mir mal jemand bei Verwandlung helfen?", fragte Naru.

„Ich erkläre es dir", meinte Sasu und half Naru bei den Aufgaben für Verwandlung. Später als sie mit ihren Hausaufgaben fertig waren ging jeder in sein Zimmer, da es schon ziemlich spät geworden war und sie morgen Unterricht hatten.

^Schnell noch Zähneputzen und dann ab ins Bett! ^, dachte Cal. So ging sie ins Bad und machte sich fürs Bett fertig.

„Hey Cal hast du meine Bürste gesehen ich finde sie einfach nicht", fragte Mizuki.

„Nein keine Ahnung aber du kannst meine benutzen", antwortete die schwarzhaarige.

„Danke du bist ein Schatz", meinte das andere Mädchen und gab Cala einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Nachdem sie die Bürste Mizu gegeben hatte, legte sie sich ins Bett und schlief kurze Zeit später auch ein.

Später in der Nacht wachte Calantha wieder auf.

^Was ist hier los? Wieso fühl ich mich so merkwürdig? ^

Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie Richtung Badezimmer. Dort angekommen schloss sie erst einmal die Tür ab, danach ließ sie sich daran herunter auf den Boden rutschen. Sie fasste sich an die Brust und stöhnte gequält auf. ^Verdammte Scheiße was passiert mit mir? ^, dachte sie sich. Kurz darauf wurde sie in ein weißes Licht eingehüllt und in diesem begann sie sich zu verändern. Als das Licht wieder verschwunden war saß da, wo vorhin noch ein Mädchen war, ein Junge mit strubbligen Haaren, welcher verwirrt reinschaute.

^Hä? Wa…Wieso bin ich jetzt wieder ein Junge? ^ Harry packte sich an seinem Oberkörper und musste feststellen das dort alles flach war und auch unten hatte sich was verändert.

„Was ist denn jetzt hier los", fragte er sich verwundert.

^Am besten ich ruf erst einmal Baal der wird mir bestimmt sagen können was mit mir los ist. ^

„Baal !" Kaum hatte er den Namen ausgesprochen kam schwarzer Rauch aus dem nichts und formte sich langsam zu einer Person. „Was kann ich für dich tun Knirps?"

„Knirps? Halt mal die Luft an du perverser Lustmolch ich hab dich nicht gerufen damit du meine Nerven wieder Strapazierst!", schnaubte der schwarzhaarige.

„Ach du bist das Calantha", kicherte der Dämon, „Nun denn ich denke mal du willst wissen wieso du wieder ein Kerl bist nicht wahr?"

„Blitzmerker also wieso?", wollte Harry wissen.

Der lilahaarige schnaubte einmal kurz und meinte dann: „ Das ist ganz normal bei deiner Rasse. In eurer Umwandlung verwandelt ihr euch immer in ein Mädchen oder Jungen auf unbestimmte Zeit. Das heißt du kannst dich jederzeit in ein Mädchen wieder verwandeln oder aber in einen Jungen, jedoch kann man das nicht bestimmen wann und wo."

Der grünäugige glaubte nicht richtig zu hören und starrte Baal mit offenem Mund an.

Jedoch fing er sich schnell wieder und schnauzte den anderen an und fragte wieso er dies nicht schon früher gesagt hätte, worauf dieser nur sagte dass er nie gefragt hätte.

^Gut jetzt nicht ausrasten belege dir erst einmal wo du jetzt hin kannst^

Nach einigem hin und her entschied sich Harry für die Kammer des Schreckens.

„Baal könntest du mir vielleicht ein paar Sachen aus dem Nebenzimmer holen?"

„Kann ich machen. Was brauchst du denn?", wollte dieser wissen.

„Ich brauche meinem Tarnumhang und bei diesem liegt noch eine Karte die bräuchte ich auch. Ähm meinen Zauberstab, die Bücher für die Tränke, ein paar Klamotten und könntest du noch Aoi hierher bringen wäre gut danke."

Daraufhin verschwand der Dämon nur um ein paar Minuten, mit den gewünschten Sachen wieder zu kommen.

„Hier hast du deine Sachen", meinte der lilahaarige und verschwand danach.

^Wixxer^, dachte sich Harry nur.

~ Wer bist du und wo ist Cala? ~, fragte das Schlangenweibchen.

~Aoi ich bin Cala nur momentan in Jungen Gestalt. ~

~Wo hast du mich gefunden? ~

~Am Eingang zur Winkelgasse, als ich Trankzutaten in der Apotheke holen wollte. ~, antwortete der Junge.

~Nun anscheinend bist du es ja wirklich, aber wieso bist du jetzt ein Junge? ~

~Keine Ahnung aber wir müssen erst einmal wo anders hin. Mit diesen Worten verkleinerte er die Bücher, schwang sich den Tarnumhang um sich und öffnete leise die Tür, um Mizuki nicht zu wecken. Diese jedoch hatte Kopfhörer in den Ohren und schnarchte leise vor sich hin. Schnell ging Harry aus dem Raum und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als er vor dem Eingang des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum stand holte er die Karte der Rumtreiber raus und sprach: „ Ich schwöre feierlich ich bin ein Tunichtgut." Ohne irgendwelche laute zu machen schlich er sich zum Eingang der Kammer.

Dort angekommen öffnete er diese und rutschte hinunter.

^Meine Güte immer noch alles voller Steine^, dachte er sich und ließ sie dank eines Zaubers verschwinden. Danach machte er sich weiter um in die Hauptkammer zu kommen doch schon nach ein paar Metern kam ihm ein ekelhafter Geruch entgegen. ^Bah das muss der Kadaver des Basilisken sein! ^

Angewidert verzog Harry das Gesicht und hielt sich die Nase zu. Nachdem er dies getan hat öffnete er die Hauptkammer und was er dort erblickte ließ ihn fast kotzen. Der Kadaver am verwesen und Drumherum über all kleine Tiere, welche sich durch die Haut der Schlange fraßen. Mit einem schlenker des Zauberstabs, ließ er die Schlange samt Ungeziefer verschwinden.

~Cala was war das? ~

~Das war eine tote Schlange die hier schon langer lag. ~

~Das sah total ekelhaft aus! Außerdem wer tötet bitte eine Schlange wahrscheinlich war sie mal sehr schön und anmutig bevor sie zu so etwas wurde. ~

~Ja wahrscheinlich~, antwortete Harry.

Er erkundete die Kammer genauer und entdeckte eine Tür, an der Seite der Statur.

^Mhm was da wohl hinter ist? ^

Langsam öffnete er die Tür und schaute hinein. Was er sah ließ ihn wundern, denn alles war sauber und ordentlich und nicht als wäre da seit mindestens 40 Jahren keiner mehr drin gewesen.

Nachdem der schwarzhaarige rein gegangen war guckte er sich im Zimmer um.

Es war eine Couch und noch zwei Sessel, welche vor einem Kamin waren und natürlich die riesigen Bücherregale drin.

^Scheint so als wäre das eine kleine Bibliothek. ^, dachte er als er zu den Bücherregalen gegangen war und zog ein dickes Buch raus.

„Dunkle Künste für Anfänger", flüsterte Harry und schlug es auf.

^Scheint interessant zu sein^, meinte er gedanklich und steckte es wieder in das Regal.

Als er dies getan hat entdeckte er weiter hinten eine weitere Tür. Neugierig wie er war ging er zu dieser und öffnete sie. Es war ein Wohnzimmer und einer offenen Küche.

^Scheint als habe Salazar Slytherin hier unten gelebt! ^

Mit einem lauten seufzen ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen, jedoch so, dass er Aoi, welche an seinem Arm hing, verletzte. ^Erst mal eine Runde schlafen^, dachte er und schlief schließlich auf der Couch ein.

Am Morgen in Slytherin:

Mizuki verzog die Nase, als sie dort etwas spürte. Grummelnd öffnete sie die Augen und fand Itachi neben ihr, welcher noch am schlummern war.

^Grr ich werde dich später dafür noch leiden lassen mir einfach deine scheiß Rute ins Gesicht zu wedeln! ^

Langsam stand sie auf und streckte sich erst einmal. Was sie jedoch nicht bemerkte war das leere Bett von ihrer Zimmergenossin.

Stattdessen ging sie ins Badezimmer und machte sich fertig um zum Frühstück zu gelangen, als sie jedoch Cala wecken wollte musste sie feststellen, dass das Bett leer war.

^Vielleicht ist sie ja schon beim Frühstück. ^, überlegte sie und ging runter zur großen Halle.

Doch wie sie feststellen musste war Cal auch dort nicht.

^Wo kann die denn nur sein? ^, fragte sie sich, als sie sich hinsetzte um zu frühstücken.

Kurz darauf kamen auch Dray und die anderen.

„Hey ist Calantha nicht bei dir?", wollte der blonde wissen.

„Nein ich dachte sie wär bei euch!"

„Die taucht bestimmt über den Tag wieder auf. Ich mein sie kann sich ja nicht in Luft aufgelöst haben nicht wahr?", meinte Bini zu den anderen.

„Du hast Recht warten wir einfach mal ein wenig, vielleicht will sie einfach mal etwas Zeit für sich", sagte die Cousine Draco´s. So beendeten sie das Frühstück und gingen zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum um dort auf Cal zu warten.

Bei Cala:

„Mhm", machte Harry als er langsam wach wurde und öffnete seine Augen. ^Bei Salazar rosa Plüschpantoffeln wo bin ich denn hier? Ach stimmt ja ich bin ja wieder ein Junge! ^, fiel es ihm ein und ging Richtung Küche um zu sehen ob vielleicht, in den Kühlschranken etwas zu essen ist.

Zu seiner Verwunderung war wirklich etwas zu essen in diesen drin. ^Vielleicht ist ein Zauber über der Kammer das immer essen und sowas da ist^, überlegte er. Nachdem er sich Sachen zu essen raus gesucht hatte fing er an zu frühstücken.

^Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? ^, fragte er sich, als er mit dem essen fertig war. ^Vielleicht sollte ich mal die Bücher, die ich von Baal bekommen habe durchstöbern aber erst mal Handtücher finden um duschen zu können. ^

Schnell fand er alles und fing an sich zu duschen und sich anzuziehen. ^Wenigstens hat der Idiot mir keine Kleider und Rocke mit gegeben sondern Jeans und T-Shirts. ^

Nachdem Harry fertig war nahm er die Trankbücher, die er gestern noch groß gezaubert hatte und ging in die Bibliothek.

Dort durchsuchte er den ganzen Tag nach einem passenden Trank bis er diesen fand.

„Na geht doch was braucht man den jetzt alles dafür. Graphorn-Pulver, Aalaugen…", flüsterte er und ging die Trankzutaten weiter durch.

^Manche der Zutaten kenn ich gar nicht und vielleicht gibt es sie auch gar nicht mehr. Mist! ^, dachte Cal bis ihr etwas einfiel. ^ Slytherin war doch Tränkemeister. Wenn ich sein Labor finde, finde ich bestimmt auch Zutaten und kessel so könnte ich den Trank schon einmal anfangen.

So machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem Labor.

Bei den Slytherin´s:

„Cala ist immer noch nicht aufgetaucht und es gibt auch keinerlei Lebenszeichen! Ich werde jetzt zu Lu gehen", schnaubte Mizu und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Weiß einer von euch wo sie sein könnte?", fragte Dray, welcher sich große Sorgen um seinen Schwarm machte. Milli zögerte bevor sie antwortete: „ Vielleicht ist sie ja ihm Raum der Wünsche."

„Könnte gut sein kommt wir gehen nachsehen."

So machten sich die anderen auf zum Raum der Wünsche um zu sehen ob Cal dort war. Jedoch wurden sie enttäuscht den auch dort war die schwarzhaarige nicht. „Das ist doch zum Haare raufen. Wo kann sie den noch sein?", wollte der Malfoy wissen, wusste aber das er darauf keine Antwort bekommen sollte.

Bei Mizuki:

Diese war noch auf dem Weg zu ihrem Onkel. ^Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Wo könnte sie den noch stecken? ^, überlegte sie die ganze Zeit kam jedoch auf kein Ergebnis.

Kaum war sie beim Wasserspeier konnte sie auch direkt weiter auch ohne passwort, wozu war man mit dem Schulleiter verwandt. Ohne anzuklopfen öffnete sie die Tür und sah einen verdutzten Lucius.

„Mizuki was kann ich für dich tun?", wollte der Schulleiter von seine Nichte wissen.

„Cala ist verschwunden wir dachten erst sie wollte ein wenig allein sein, aber sie ist jetzt immer noch nicht aufgetaucht!", reif Mizuki aus und sah in das geschockte Gesicht ihres On


End file.
